Wonderful Memories
by Eclya
Summary: "Il suffit d'un instant. Un regard. Une rencontre. Pour bouleverser une existence. La bonne personne. Le bon moment. Le caprice complice du hasard." Haruya regarda son livre et leva les yeux vers son compagnon. - Franchement Fuu', cette phrase est incompréhensible un peu non ? Son ami releva les yeux de sa feuille. - Non, elle a du sens. C'est juste toi qui comprends rien.
1. Ah, l'automne ! (Part 1)

**Wonderful Memories.**

 _« Il suffit d'un instant. Un regard. Une rencontre. Pour bouleverser une existence. La bonne personne. Le bon moment. Le caprice complice du hasard. »_ \- Musso.  
Quelques moments partagés entre Fuusuke et Haruya à eux deux et avec leurs amis du Sun Garden. (Un chapitre sur le résumé général viendra plus tard...)

 **Le blabla de l'auteure :** Cette fanfic serait plutôt un recueil de _moments vécus_ par nos protagonistes préférés du Sun Garden. L'histoire se passe bien après les événements de l'Aliea Gakuen, seulement certaines relations changent et d'autres restent telles qu'elles étaient pendant. Chaque chapitre sera un moment précis, et certains ne se suivront certainement pas. Ce premier chapitre portera sur l'automne et Halloween, c'était un chapitre que j'avais écrit pendant cette période et l'histoire principale (notamment la chasse aux châtaignes) est inspirée par ce que j'ai vécu alors que je ramassais des châtaignes avec ma famille, voui voui x) Bref, normalement ce chapitre a été relu et corrigé mais s'il reste des fautes, ne pas m'en vouloir, je ne suis certainement pas infaillible :') Ce chapitre était bien trop long alors j'ai décidé de le couper en deux, le prochain suivra donc celui-ci.  
J'essayerai **au mieux** de poster **tous les dimanches** , c'est ma seule possibilité. Déjà car je veux me laisser une marge d'écriture (j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, la partie 2 de celui-ci n'est pas terminée mais d'autres _moments_ sont déjà écrits) et aussi car la semaine, je préfère me consacrer aux études, vous comprendrez ^^

Comme tout le monde le sait, les personnages d'Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartiennent sûrement pas (et je trouve ça très dommage...), seuls les moments vécus viennent de mon imagination pure et simple.

Pour ceux qui ont regardé l'anime en français, voici la liste des personnages qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre et leurs équivalents français/japonais (je trouve que les prénoms japonais ont un style plus sympa que ceux français ; j'utiliserai donc les prénoms japonais pour cette fanfic) : Kira Hitomiko = Schiller Aquilina (Lina).  
De Prominence (nom-prénom-jap/nom-alien-jap = nom-prénom-fr/nom-alien-fr) = : Nagumo Haruya/Burn = Beacons Claude/Torch ; Netsuha Natsuhiko/Nepper = August Nigel/Neppten ; Atsuishi Shigeto/Heat = Whitering Ethan/Heat ; Hasuike An/Rean = Firquest Brenda/Lean.  
De Diamond Dust (même chose) : Suzuno Fuusuke/Gazel = Whitingale Bryce/Fox ; Kadomichi Tooru/Droll = Foxx Dawson/Droll ; Touchi Ai/Icer = Hailstone Lucy/Icer ; Touchi Shuuji/Arkew = Downhill Alan/Arkew ; Kurakake Clara/Clear = Lesnow Claire/Clear ; Kurione Yuki/Rhionne = Rice Ving/Rhine.  
De la Gemini Storm (même chose) : Midorikawa Ryuuji/Reize = Greenway Jordan/Janus ; Kinki Nozomi/Pandora = Box Pat/Pandora.  
De Epsilon (même chose) : Saginuma Osamu/Desarm = Quagmire Dave/Dvalin ; Kuri Fuuko/Crypto = Ripton Karen/Krypto ; Sumegari Maki/Maquia = McCuring Carrie/Mercury ; Segata Ryuuichirou/Zeru = Valanche Zeke/Zell ; Mutou Satoshi/Metron = Metcalf Ronny/Metron.  
De Genesis (même chose) : Kiyama Hiroto/Gran = Foster Xavier/Xene ; Yagami Reina/Ulvida = Trick Isabelle/Bellatrix ; Kii Fumiko/Keeve = Powell Kim/Kiburn.  
(J'en ai peut-être oublié, dites-le moi si c'est le cas).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre n°1, partie 1 :** _**« Ah… l'automne ! »**_

 _Chasse à la châtaigne, soupe à la citrouille et déguisements à gogo. Ah...l'automne ! Avec Halloween, ou la fête de l'horreur, le Sun Garden se métamorphose pour faire plaisir aux orphelins. Mais d'un côté Burn et Gazel se disputent, et de l'autre tout le monde s'amuse. Arriveront-ils à passer outre leurs désagréments pour apprécier cette période de l'année ?_ (Un peu de tout le monde pour commencer.)

[*.*.*]

Quelle idée avait pris Hitomiko de faire une chasse à la châtaigne, sérieusement ? Pourquoi lui, le grand Burn, devait assister à ces futilités ? Surtout qu'il faisait froid, nom d'un chien, et que son corps n'était pas habitué à être exposé face à un froid aussi glacial. Et puis le Mont Fuji était loin d'être l'endroit le plus chaud du monde, du coup, en hiver, il neigeait et il faisait des températures à en faire geler les glaçons. Alors qu'eux étaient déjà gelés, quoi !

Il soupira une énième fois avant de regarder les vêtements chauds qu'il portait à la main : pull rouge, jean d'hiver noir, chaussettes assez épaisses et sous vêtements. Et il mourrait de froid dans cette salle de bain sans radiateur. Si seulement Natsuhiko pouvait grouiller son cul, ce serait sympa. Celui-ci d'ailleurs avait pris la seule douche de libre et s'amusait à chanter pour montrer à son ancien capitaine qu'il prendrait autant de temps qu'il le voudrait. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces misères tombent sur lui aujourd'hui ? Haruya allait finir par déprimer si sa journée ne s'améliorait pas d'ici la fin de la matinée.

Cependant rien que de voir un Fuusuke arriver, plus ou moins réveillé, se frottant les yeux et avec les cheveux emmêlés, lui donna du baume au cœur et une tendresse, inconnue jusqu'alors, vint remplir son cœur. Il adorait voir son compère si mal réveillé, déjà parce qu'il était vraiment mignon mais ça Haruya ne l'avouerait jamais, mais aussi parce qu'au moins Haruya n'était pas le seul déprimé de devoir quitter son lit si chaud.

L'ancien Diamond Dust jeta un coup d'œil à son éternel adversaire et soupira. Il toqua dans la première cabine et demanda à Tooru de se dépêcher dans un grognement qui fit rire Haruya.

\- Alors Gazel, toujours pas réveillé ? fit malicieusement celui-ci, rendant un peu plus grognon le blanc.

\- Hitomiko va me le payer, marmonna l'autre faisant de nouveau rire le rouge.

Fuusuke laissa un long soupir franchir ses lèvres et s'assit à même le sol sachant d'avance que les deux dans les douches s'étaient ligués contre leurs capitaines et allaient prendre tout leur temps. Heureusement que Shigeto n'était pas de la partie, n'étant pas encore réveillé, et qu'il n'y avait que deux douches de libre - les trois autres étant en travaux.

[...]

Ryuuji bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. On l'avait réveillé et le pauvre n'avait pas pu finir sa nuit, lui qui se levait toujours tard. Il touilla son lait chocolaté avec un air ailleurs sur le visage. Évidemment qu'il était ailleurs, il rêvassait de pouvoir retrouver son lit si chaud et douillet pour finir sa nuit. Malheureusement Hiroto lui donna un coup dans les côtes, sans être brusque bien sûr, pour le réveiller une bonne fois pour toute. Nozomi qui était là depuis le début ricana. Ryuuji lui lança un regard dépité et Reina leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Reize, c'est chasse aux châtaignes ce matin. Et qui dit chasse dit compétition et dit gagnant. L'équipe qui aura le plus de châtaignes aura droit de ne pas faire leurs corvées pendant quatre jours, tu imagines ? s'émerveilla Reina.

\- Attends Ulvida… (Nozomi posa son menton contre sa paume l'air songeur) Hitomiko n'avait pas dit plutôt qu'on aurait une journée de libre pour aller où l'on voulait ? se risqua-t-elle.

Reina la regarda, l'air songeur également, et les deux filles partirent dans un débat pour savoir ce que gagnerait l'équipe vainqueur de la chasse.

\- Je suis sûr que Hitomiko a dit ça pour éviter de le faire elle-même… grogna Ryuuji.

Hiroto le regarda, intrigué, puis ricana. Son meilleur ami était toujours grognon quand on le réveillait trop tôt et ce matin n'y manquait pas. Il lui sourit tendrement pour atténuer sa _grognon-attitude_ , ce qui fonctionna car Ryuuji laissa transparaître l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Allez Ryuu' ne sois pas aussi grognon, lui dit Hiroto, je suis sûre que la chasse te plaira. Et puis tu montreras aux autres que rien ne peut battre le grand Midorikawa !

Ryuuji laissa échapper un gloussement ce qui ravit son meilleur ami. Hiroto préférait vraiment le voir de bonne humeur. Seulement celle-ci fit vite place à la surprise quand le duo que tout le monde connaissait débarqua dans le réfectoire en se chamaillant, _comme d'habitude_.

\- Nan mais sérieusement t'es débile ou tu le fais exprès sale tulipe ?!

\- Je rêve, qui c'est que tu traites de débile, espèce de glaçon fondu ?

\- Dégage Burn, tu me fais chier !

La dernière phrase, prononcée par le plus calme des deux, choqua tout le réfectoire. Jamais, ô grand jamais, Suzuno Fuusuke, alias Gazel, ne s'était prononcé clairement comme cela. Les deux jeunes hommes cherchaient toujours à se chamailler, à garder contact l'un avec l'autre mais jamais l'un avait prononcé son désir de rester seul sans l'autre. Ce fut tellement choquant que même Haruya ne savait plus comment réagir. C'était à peine si son cerveau avait suivi, tant par l'effet choqué peint sur son visage que par le fait qu'il resta debout, pantois, en plein milieu du réfectoire sans un regard de Fuusuke qui s'était éloigné le pas rageur. Celui-ci ne fit d'ailleurs pas attention au silence qui régnait dans le réfectoire et se servit un bon petit déjeuner, comme tous les matins, pour finalement s'installer à côté de Ryuuji qui le regarda comme s'il était un Alien.

\- Bon appétit, grogna l'albinos en se servant des céréales.

Personne dans le réfectoire n'osa le contredire et, finalement, tout le monde oublia, _presque_ , ce qu'il venait de se passer pour reprendre leurs conversations. Haruya, quant à lui, réagit enfin et alla lui aussi se servir un petit déjeuner, sans un mot, pour s'installer à côté d'Osamu, loin de l'attaquant de glace.

L'ambiance entre les deux anciens capitaines restait tendue durant le petit-déjeuner. Hitomiko la sentit quand elle entra dans le réfectoire, il restait une atmosphère assez gênée. Elle fronça des sourcils quand elle remarqua un Fuusuke boudeur à côté de Ryuuji alors qu'il était toujours à côté de Haruya même quand ils se chamaillaient. Hitomiko avait entendu leur dispute depuis sa chambre - on ne pouvait pas ne pas les entendre - et cela ne l'avait pas alerté plus que cela. Mais maintenant, alors qu'elle voyait les deux concernés se bouder, elle mesura l'ampleur de leur dispute. C'était rare mais ça arrivait. Elle soupira avant de taper des mains pour avoir l'attention de tous.

\- Rendez-vous dans le hall dans une demi-heure sans faute.

Les conversations reprirent quand elle se tut et disparut derrière la porte, et certains se levèrent pour aller prendre leur douche ou se préparer. Ce fut le cas d'Hiroto qui prit Ryuuji par le coude alors que celui engloutissait son lait. Il fut surpris et en renversa un peu sur son t-shirt de pyjama mais ne s'en préoccupa pas car il savait que son ami faisait ça pour le dépêcher. Ryuuji prenait tellement de temps à se préparer.

Beaucoup d'autres se levèrent ou abandonnèrent leur petit-déjeuner. Shigeto qui venait de se lever et d'entrer dans le réfectoire fut repoussé par Natsuhiko qui le prit par les épaules. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ne chercha même pas à se débattre contre son ami au bandeau et se prépara mentalement à louper le petit-déjeuner. Lui qui ne le ratait que rarement - il le prenait même quand il se levait à onze heures - ce fut une chose difficile.

Quant à Reina et Nozomi, les deux jeunes femmes continuaient leur débat sur le prix de la chasse tout en montant à leur étage pour finir de se préparer. Osamu ne prévint pas Haruya, plongé dans ses pensées, quand il se leva - d'ailleurs le roux ne le remarqua même pas - et celui-ci finit par se retrouver seul à la table qu'il avait choisie. Il voyait au loin son meilleur ennemi, toujours en train de bouder, qui se resservit des céréales. Haruya devait trouver quelque chose qui se ferait pardonner, il n'aimait pas voir Fuusuke lui faire la tronche juste pour une chose aussi futile que de le provoquer. Gazel faisait vraiment la tête parce qu'il l'avait provoqué ? Non. Il devait y avoir autre chose et il devait absolument trouver quoi.

[...]

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hitomiko faisait l'appel, comme à des enfants. Elle devait savoir qui venait - certains avaient le droit de rester au Sun Garden mais seulement avec son accord - pour éviter d'en perdre. Après tout, ils allaient dans une forêt et on pouvait facilement se perdre. Elle compta finalement le tout, trente neuf plus cinq qui iraient faire les courses, mais il en manquait un. Elle soupira, _toujours le même_.

\- Où est Haruya ?

Personne ne fit attention à elle, concentrés dans leurs conversations animées. Seul Fuusuke, seul dans un coin, l'entendit et releva la tête. Burn n'était pas là ? Cela ne l'étonnait même pas. Il n'était jamais à l'heure même quand il se levait tôt. Puis finalement, ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier et un Haruya arriver. Celui-ci, dans sa précipitation, loupa la dernière marche et faillit tomber par terre mais il se rattrapa à temps. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et regarda tout le petit groupe qui l'observait, silencieux, avec un air innocent.

\- Je suis là.

Hitomiko, les poings sur les hanches, soupira une nouvelle fois et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle cocha le nom du roux sur sa feuille avant d'ordonner à tous de sortir. Ils prirent le bus de 50 places qu'elle avait réservé et se dirigèrent vers la grande forêt de la région.

Dans le bus, c'était plutôt calme, chose rare car il y avait toujours une dispute entre Haruya et Fuusuke mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Déjà car les deux étaient séparés, par une demande de Fuusuke à Ai pour se mettre à côté d'elle, et aussi car lui était devant et Haruya était au fond, tout seul. Devant le roux, il y avait Natsuhiko et Shigeto qui parlaient fort et derrière-lui, il y avait Ryuuji et Hiroto. Quelle chance. Ils avaient une demi-heure de route alors le roux sortit son téléphone portable et remarqua qu'il avait oublié ses écouteurs. Il maudit le monde et posa sa tête - plutôt sans douceur - contre la vitre et déprima. Cette journée était la pire qu'il ait vécue.

Quant à Fuusuke, il avait croisé ses bras contre sa poitrine et écoutait sa musique, la tête posée également contre la vitre, son écharpe lui faisant un petit oreiller pour éviter qu'elle cogne. Il était tranquille et savait que Ai ne l'embêterait pas. Il ouvrit d'ailleurs un œil pour l'observer. Celle-ci discutait tranquillement avec son frère, assis sur le siège de l'autre côté du couloir. Fuusuke referma son œil et s'enferma lui-même dans sa bulle. Une demi-heure de tranquillité, c'était le bonheur.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le bus s'arrêta sur le parking du centre commercial pour laisser descendre un petit groupe, composé d'Osamu, Segata, Fuuko, Maki et Satoshi, qui devait aller acheter tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la liste que Hitomiko donna à Osamu. La jeune femme avait entièrement confiance en Osamu, c'est pourquoi elle le laissa partir sans elle. Elle avait cependant décidé de ne pas le laisser seul et ainsi, un petit groupe s'était formé. Elle leur avait donné un minimum de deux heures - c'était le temps qu'elle pensait passer dans la forêt pour ramasser les châtaignes - et espérait que ce serait suffisant car la liste était longue.

Chaque vendredi, elle demandait à chaque orphelin du Sun Garden de faire une liste de ce qu'ils voulaient pour la semaine qui suivait. Et un jour de la prochaine était bien particulier étant donné que c'était Halloween. Ainsi, chaque orphelin avait le droit de se déguiser. Il y avait donc une liste assez conséquente pour chacun. Hitomiko avait essayé de faire une liste plus courte - ayant déjà commandé la plupart des costumes des jeunes - il restait ainsi que du maquillage et des masques à acheter pour cette fête-ci. Le reste était des aliments et d'autres choses nécessaires à la vie au Sun Garden.

La jeune femme regarda le petit groupe s'éloigner, prendre chacun des caddies pour mettre tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin et le bus démarra. Elle vit Segata et Satoshi faire une course avec leur caddie jusqu'à l'entrée et les deux jeunes filles crier sur les garçons. Puis Osamu derrière qui était affalé sur son caddie en le poussant, déprimant déjà de devoir supporter des gamins comme ça. Hitomiko sourit, elle espérait que ça allait le faire. C'était lui qui avait accepté que ses anciens équipiers d'Epsilon l'accompagnent alors il devait assumer. Mais la jeune femme ne s'en faisait pas, Osamu allait gérer, elle le savait, et il reviendrait avec tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin.

Un autre quart d'heure plus tard, le bus arriva sur le parking de la forêt. Les orphelins sortirent tous du bus, excités, et les conversations reprirent avec plus d'assurance. Hitomiko leur demanda de se réunir près du bus pour leur faire un petit topo.

\- Bien. Je vous laisse un minimum de deux heures pour ramasser le plus de châtaignes possible. Des sacs sont à votre disposition pour chacun. Je préfèrerai que vous soyez par petit groupe, jamais loin les uns des autres. La forêt est grande, je ne veux pas en perdre un (certains ricanèrent dans le groupe, notamment Natsuhiko qui ébouriffa les cheveux de Shigeto, celui-ci croisant les bras l'air boudeur). S'il y a un problème, appelez-moi, je crois savoir que vous avez tous votre portable (les bras des jeunes se levèrent avec un portable dans leur main). Bien, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Dans trois heures maximum, je veux tous vous voir devant le bus.

Les orphelins se dispersèrent rapidement, certains coururent pour faire la course, d'autres y allaient tranquillement, leur sac à la main et discutant joyeusement. Ryuuji avait retrouvé sa joie innocente et s'amusait à dire à Hiroto qu'il le vaincrait en levait son sac vide et en s'écriant que « le butin proclame la victoire ». Hiroto leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Ryuuji et ses dictons, c'était ce qu'il aimait le plus chez le plus jeune.

[...]

« _Sérieusement, qui apprécierait de devoir ramasser des châtaignes ?_ » pensa un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge feu alors qu'il regardait ses camarades autour de lui. Il observa le sol à la recherche de ces fameuses boules vertes piquantes et en trouva une qu'il sépara en deux avec ses pieds pour pouvoir prendre le butin à l'intérieur. Il le récupéra et le fourra dans son sac plutôt vide par rapport aux autres. Cela devait faire une demi-heure qu'il était dehors dans ce froid intense. On pourrait ne pas le croire mais il faisait terriblement froid pour un automne et Haruya détestait ça. Il ne supportait pas le froid et préférait de loin son élément. Il remonta son écharpe jusque son nez et continua d'observer le sol. Il faisait tout de même attention de ne pas perdre des yeux les gens de son « groupe » c'est-à-dire Hiroto et Ryuuji, Shigeto et Natsuhiko, et Fuusuke au loin avec Shuuji, Ai, Clara, Tooru et Yuki ainsi que Hiromu, Nozomi, An, Fumiko et Reina. C'était un assez gros groupe donc Haruya était sûr de ne pas les perdre de vue mais celui qu'il observait depuis tout à l'heure était un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et à l'élément de glace qui venait juste de se baisser pour ramasser une châtaigne. Haruya le vit grimacer et secouer sa main qu'il observa quelques minutes plus tard : il venait de se piquer. Le roux sourit dans son écharpe mais détourna la tête quand Fuusuke le remarqua. Le blanc lui lança un regard noir avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la châtaigne qu'il essayait de récupérer. Haruya soupira, il devait vraiment arranger les choses avec son meilleur compère.

[...]

\- Hiroto ! Viens voir, je crois que j'ai trouvé la caverne d'Ali Baba !

L'appelé se leva et mit la châtaigne qu'il venait de récupérer dans son sac. Il se retourna vers celui qui avait prononcé son nom et vit son meilleur ami sautiller vers lui, lui prenant le bras et l'amenant à l'endroit convoité. Ryuuji avait raison, le sol était jonché de châtaignes à perte de vue. Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux et se sourirent en même temps. Ils se comprirent directement et se mirent au travail de tout récupérer. Leur sac n'allait sûrement pas tenir le coup mais ils allaient essayer quand même de tout mettre dedans.

[...]

Fuuske était dans son coin et _déprimait_ en écoutant de la musique _déprimante_. Il avait rempli son sac à la moitié et était plutôt fier de lui. Mais au fond il se sentait vide. Il tourna la tête vers un roux accroupi, grimaçant et galérant avec un bâton dans la main pour récupérer son butin. L'albinos soupira. Il lui _manquait_. Ses petits piques, ses provocations, son sourire arrogant. La chasse à la châtaigne aurait pu être une raison pour se chercher, s'embêter, combattre pour savoir qui allait gagner mais ce n'était pas le cas car Fuusuke était censé lui faire la tête. Cependant le blanc avait juste envie de retrouver son duo. Surtout que la raison de sa bouderie était tout à fait ridicule. Pourquoi boudait-il déjà ? Fuusuke ne pourrait même pas le dire précisément car il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même. Il en avait eu marre, ça c'était sûr mais bouder pour ça était débile. Le jeune homme fit la moue en regardant son compère. Il allait devoir essayer de se rapprocher de lui pour lui montrer qu'il n'était plus si enclin à le bouder.

[...]

\- Hé, psst, Heat. Viens voir.

L'interpellé leva la tête vers son ami. Il était accroupi, d'une position assez bizarre et pas très confortable pour essayer d'attraper cette foutue châtaigne qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa coquille. Il souffla, de la buée sortit de sa bouche et il fut tellement surpris qu'il tomba sur les fesses. Il faisait si froid que ça ? Shigeto soupira, se releva et s'approcha de Natsuhiko qui s'était accroupi devant un buisson.

\- Quoi ?

Celui au bandeau tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda d'un air sournois. Il avait quelque chose en tête et quand Natsuhiko a quelque chose en tête, ça peut devenir dangereux. Le jeune homme tira sur le t-shirt de l'autre pour le faire s'accroupir à côté. Shigeto en fut surpris et tomba de nouveau sur les fesses, fusillant son ami du regard qui ricana. Natsuhiko prit le menton du blanc de ses doigts fins et le tourna vers ce qu'il voulait montrer. Shigeto découvrit alors un Fuusuke déprimant. Puis Natsuhiko tourna la tête de son ami vers la gauche et le jeune homme découvrit Haruya en train d'essayer de récupérer une châtaigne en grognant. Celui au bandeau lâcha le menton de Shigeto et le regarda, attendant une réaction qui ne vint pas.

\- Bah quoi ?

Natsuhiko se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant. Pourquoi être tombé sur un ami qui avait deux de tension ?

\- Regarde bien Gazel. Il est déprimé. Et regarde où ses yeux se portent ? Sur Burn évidemment. J'suis sûr qu'il est déprimé car il lui fait la gueule. Mais vu qu'il lui fait la gueule, il est obligé de ne pas aller le voir car ça serait contradictoire. Quand tu fais la gueule à quelqu'un c'est parce que tu veux l'éviter. Or, Gazel n'aime pas éviter Burn. Et tu as vu Burn ? Il est déprimé aussi, du moins il n'est pas comme d'habitude. J'suis sûr que le fait que Gazel lui fasse la gueule l'emmerde.

Shigeto, après avoir entendu le discours de son ami, regarda attentivement les deux anciens capitaines de Diamond Dust et Prominence. Et, en effet, Natsuhiko avait raison.

\- Mec, t'as raison.

Celui au bandeau eut un sourire arrogant. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison, il avait toujours raison de toute façon.

[...]

Deux heures plus tard, pratiquement tous les orphelins étaient devant le bus. Ils comparaient leur récolte et certains en étaient fiers comme Ryuuji qui le montrait à tout le monde. Le duo Ryuuji et Hiroto avait sûrement récolté le plus de châtaignes. Ils en avaient un sac plein et avaient mis le reste dans leurs poches. Hitomiko était contente, cela avait l'air d'avoir plu à tout le monde. Elle compta une dernière fois pour être sûre de n'oublier personne et tous embarquèrent dans le bus. Elle envoya un message à Osamu pour le prévenir qu'ils partaient de la forêt et qu'ils seraient là dans un quart d'heure pour les prendre. Elle reçut une réponse quelques minutes plus tard comme quoi ils étaient à la caisse. Hitomiko était ravie. Les orphelins avaient aimé leur petite sortie et elle avait bien fait de compter sur Osamu pour lui ramener ce dont elle avait besoin.

L'ambiance dans le bus fut calme, chacun vaquait à ses occupations, discutant avec d'autres tranquillement. Haruya était au fond, à la même place qu'à l'aller et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il pouvait prendre toute la place pour lui tout seul, personne à côté ne l'en empêcherait. Fuusuke, quant à lui, se retrouvait au milieu du bus sur un fauteuil près du couloir, en compagnie d'An. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment il en était venu à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Sûrement parce qu'il n'y avait plus vraiment de place. En fait, c'était la jeune fille qui lui avait proposé de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et cela l'avait grandement surpris. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment et il n'avait pas vraiment parlé avec elle. Elle lui rappelait trop Burn. Même tempérament, même élément de feu, même équipe. Et il avait entendu dire que la jeune fille avait un faible pour son ancien capitaine, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement, il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi. Ils avaient comparé leur récolte, avaient parlé un peu mais rien de bien intéressant. Alors Fuusuke remit ses écouteurs et se plongea dans sa musique.

De leur côté, Shigeto et Natsuhiko préparait leur plan depuis une heure. Ils avaient engagé An et elle accomplissait sa partie du plan avec perfection. Espérons que Fuusuke ne prenne pas mal ce qu'elle allait faire par la suite. Les deux anciens de Prominence se concertèrent. Haruya était derrière eux et il avait oublié ses écouteurs, il pouvait donc tout entendre. Celui au bandeau se retourna vers son ex-capitaine et l'observa. Il avait les yeux fermés, son sac de châtaignes sur ses genoux, ses pieds sur l'autre fauteuil vide et sa tête contre la vitre. On pouvait croire qu'il dormait mais Natsuhiko savait que ça n'était pas le cas. Il se retourna vers Shigeto et celui-ci leva son pouce. L'autre siffla pour prévenir An que c'était le moment parfait. Personne ne fit attention à son sifflement, ce qui l'arrangeait. Les autres avaient toujours l'habitude qu'on s'appelle en sifflant d'un bout à l'autre. An leva sa tête vers Natsuhiko et la hocha pour acquiescer. Le garçon sourit narquoisement.

La jeune fille se retourna vers Fuusuke qui avait les yeux fermés. Dieu merci, il n'avait pas sa ceinture attachée. D'ailleurs, si Hitomiko le voyait, elle l'engueulerait mais la « directrice » du Sun Garden était devant, bien trop occupée avec son téléphone. An secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de trop tergiverser. Elle avait un plan à accomplir. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et poussa Fuusuke de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci, tellement surpris, en ouvrit grand les yeux et tomba de son siège, se retrouvant par terre, sur les fesses. Il fut sonné et ne comprit pas de suite. Il leva les yeux vers sa camarade de siège qui s'excusa.

\- Désolée, c'était pour la bonne cause. Cherche un autre siège.

Elle fit un sourire désolé et s'assit à la place qu'occupait Fuusuke avant qu'elle ne le pousse par terre. Le jeune homme avait fait un boucan pas possible en tombant et tous l'avait regardé et rigolaient à présent. Ses joues rosirent, il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui comme ça. Alors, avec la tête haute et son air fier, il se releva et s'avança vers le fond. Personne, de ceux qui avaient deux sièges pour eux seuls, ne voulait lui en laisser un. Puis finalement, il arriva devant les sièges de son meilleur ennemi. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et il semblait être le seul qui s'était assis près de la fenêtre. Fuusuke regarda aux alentours pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres sièges de libre mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il soupira alors, prit le sac de châtaignes des genoux de son compère et poussa ses pieds pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Haruya, surpris et choqué, ouvrit les yeux pour savoir qui osait venir l'importuner. Avant qu'il ne puisse voir quoi que ce soit, il sentit son sac de châtaigne tomber sur ses genoux qu'il se dépêcha de rattraper avant que son butin ne tombe par terre. Il tourna la tête vers l'importun et se retrouva face à des yeux bleus et une adorable moue. Fuusuke croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'assit plus confortablement. Les sourcils de Haruya se froncèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il.

\- Demande à An, c'est elle qui m'a poussé hors de mon siège et les autres ont l'air de ne pas vouloir me laisser m'asseoir. T'étais le seul qui semblait s'en foutre royalement.

Haruya fit une petite moue et ne répondit rien. Fuusuke, quant à lui, ferma les yeux, toujours avec les bras croisés et ne dit plus rien. Haruya avait décidé de ne pas lui répondre ? D'accord, alors ils seront deux à jouer à ce jeu-là. Sauf que Fuusuke était loin de se douter de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Haruya en ce moment même. En effet, le jeune roux se torturait les méninges pour réussir à trouver une belle phrase à sortir à son compère et qui le ferait arrêter de faire la gueule. Seulement rien ne venait et il passa l'une de ses mains sur son visage, il n'était vraiment pas doué.

\- Ecoute Fuu'…

L'appelé ouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard vers le roux, à l'écoute. Même s'il était censé lui faire la tête, Fuusuke devait lui laisser sa chance pour se faire pardonner. A moins qu'il ait totalement autre chose dans la tête, ce qui pouvait être probable. Cependant, au vu de l'air gêné et chercheur, l'albinos penchait plutôt sur le fait qu'il veuille se faire pardonner. Et en pensant à ça, un infime sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il se rendit alors compte que Haruya était tout aussi mal que lui, eux qui étaient presque inséparables, c'était difficile de ne pas se parler pendant une journée. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas tenu plus d'une matinée.

\- Je suis désolé Fuu', j'aime pas quand on se fait la gueule…ou du moins que tu me fasses la gueule. Je…je me sens vide sans toi.

Le cœur de Fuusuke fit un bon. C'était sérieux ? Au vu des rougeurs apparues sur les joues de son ami, oui c'était le cas. Et cela toucha le blanc au plus haut point.

\- Tu es au courant que tu viens juste d'approuver le fait que tu n'existes pas sans moi, que tu peux pas vivre sans moi ? Taquina l'albinos.

Ouais, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et puis, c'était tellement plaisant de le voir comme ça, si gêné. Haruya tourna son visage vers la fenêtre, dans le but, vain, de cacher les rougeurs qui étaient maintenant très voyantes.

\- P't-être bien, chuchota-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son ami.

Un sourire ornait maintenant ses lèvres et, dans un élan de pure arrogance, se retourna vers son compère. Les bras croisés, il dit alors :

\- Mais Fuu', avoue que tu peux pas vivre non plus sans moi.

Il s'approcha de son ami, son sourire arrogant toujours scotché sur ses lèvres. Et la réaction de Fuusuke ne pouvait être plus jubilatoire. Sur le visage de celui-ci étaient également apparues des rougeurs et il croisa ses bras tout en déviant le regard pour se donner plus de contenance.

\- Ah, ça te ferait plaisir de le savoir hein ?

Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais Haruya lui avait manqué. Ouais, lui, son arrogance et ses sourires provocateurs lui avaient manqué. Et puis le duo Haruya et Fuusuke était impossible à briser. Tout bonnement car les deux ne pouvaient vivre sans l'autre, ils se portaient une affection toute particulière et c'était ce qui leur donnait de l'importance.

[...]

Depuis le départ, il en avait été sûr. Sûr que son plan fonctionnerait. Natsuhiko jeta un coup d'œil entre les deux sièges et vit les deux anciens capitaines de Chaos réunis et le sourire aux lèvres. Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il regarda son ami à côté de lui et les deux se sourirent. Ils avaient réussi à les réunir. Il leva sa main et Shigeto lui en tapa cinq. Ils étaient simplement les meilleurs pour ce genre de chose. Haruya et Fuusuke pouvaient les remercier.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cela vous plaira. A dimanche prochain.  
_ _Bisous, bisous~_


	2. Ah, l'automne ! (Part 2)

**Wonderful Memories.**

 **Le blabla de l'auteure :** J'aimerais déjà remercier les lectrices qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de savoir que ma fanfic vous plait. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.  
Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, c'est donc la partie deux du premier. Enfin partie deux qui se déroule une semaine après la chasse à la châtaigne. Au moment d'Halloween. J'avais commencé à écrire ce chapitre à cette période donc, mais bon mieux vaut tard que jamais. Et puis je trouve Halloween cool. Ce chapitre n'a pas été relu, je le relirai dans les jours à suivre et je corrigerai les fautes que je retrouve (car je suis sûre que j'ai dû en laisser) alors je m'excuse d'avance si vous en trouvez.  
Petit blabla, je ne vous embête pas plus !

 **Réponses aux reviews "anonymes" :  
** Perrie : Je suis très contente que ça t'ait plu. En effet, je déteste les répétitions alors j'évite au mieux. Ahah, Fuu' et Haruya font aussi partie des personnages que je surkiffe alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire sur eux et puis je les trouve trop chou ensemble. Ils sont comme le feu et la glace (ohh tu remarqueras l'allusion à leur élément ptdr). Je te remercie, et je continuerai d'écrire aussi longtemps que je le peux car j'adore ça. Et puis je trouve que je m'améliore de mieux en mieux (seule toi peux me le confirmer vu que tu as lu mes premières fanfics ahah). Voici le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le premier. Bisous~

 **Personnages apparaissant (en plus de ceux du premier) :  
** De la Gemini Storm : Miura Hiromu/Diamu (ou Diem) = Bluemoon Dylan/Diam.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre n°1, partie 2 : **_**« Ah… l'automne ! ou le Happy Halloween de l'Aliea Gakuen. »**_

 _Chasse à la châtaigne, soupe à la citrouille et déguisements à gogo. Ah...l'automne ! Avec Halloween, ou la fête de l'horreur, le Sun Garden se métamorphose pour faire plaisir aux orphelins. Et chacun y met du cœur. Qui sera le meilleur pour faire peur ? Entre amusement et émotions, les rires se glissent pour donner à cette fête de l'horreur une part de bonheur._ (ça riime !)

[*.*.*]

Un certain jeune homme aux cheveux verts se tenait là, accoudé à l'escalier, avec une glace saveur pistache à la main qu'il dégustait avec plaisir. Ryuuji était fou, tout le monde le lui disait, mais son amour pour les glaces prenait toujours le dessus, qu'il neige, pleuve ou vente et encore pire quand il faisait beau. Le jeune homme attendait patiemment son ami qui mettait beaucoup trop de temps à arriver. Il l'avait laissé il y avait de çà déjà une quinzaine de minutes. Qu'est-ce que Hiroto pouvait bien trafiquer ?

Enfin il l'aperçut, arrivant avec un gros carton dans les bras. Ryuuji n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Vraiment, que pouvait bien trafiquer Hiroto ? Il lécha sa glace qui coulait sur sa main et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que le roux l'avait embarqué dans cette histoire.

\- Franchement, Hiro', qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ?

\- T'occupes Ryuu', je sais ce que je fais. Suis-moi.

Le vert fit ce que lui disait son ami alors il le suivit et ils descendirent les escaliers. En bas, on pouvait entendre les autres orphelins jouer. Un karaoké avait été mis en place et chacun y passait, seul, en duo ou en groupe. Chantant toutes sortes de musiques, et à ce moment, c'était au tour de Haruya. Ryuuji passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte du grand salon. Les orphelins avaient mis le projecteur, faisant défiler les paroles sur le mur blanc en face des canapés où étaient installés la plupart des adolescents. Le roux qui chantait était au centre, un micro à la main et il prenait un malin plaisir à dédier les paroles à son compère Fuusuke, assis sur un coussin par terre, serrant dans ses bras un autre coussin et rougissant à vu d'œil. On comprenait pourquoi quand on entendait un Haruya chanter : « _Comme d'habitude, tu te déshabilleras. Comme d'habitude, tu te coucheras. Comme d'habitude, on s'embrassera. Comme d'habitude ! Oh comme d'habitude, on fera semblant. Comme d'habitude, on fera l'amour. Comme d'habitude, on fera semblant. Comme d'habitude-ude !_ »* surtout que celui-ci était complètement à fond dans son rôle, il venait même caresser le visage du blanc – c'était tellement amusant de les voir comme ça. Ryuuji ricana et se détourna de la porte pour suivre son roux à lui qui ne s'était pas arrêté, il était déjà loin. Le vert courut même pour le rattraper. Celui-ci, quand il remarqua de nouveau son ami, lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- On ira chanter tous les deux après si tu veux.

Ryuuji sautilla pour montrer son enthousiasme et il réussit à mettre de la glace sur son t-shirt. Quand il le remarqua, il ouvrit grand les yeux en jurant et essaya de s'essuyer, s'en étalant plus qu'autre chose. Hiroto ricana. Enfin arrivés au fond du bâtiment, les deux garçons entrèrent dans une pièce sombre et le roux posa son carton sur une table. Ryuuji de son côté alluma la lumière – qui s'avérait être une ampoule pendante au plafond – qui grésilla avant de s'allumer. Le vert leva un sourcil et regarda bizarrement l'ampoule.

\- Faudrait peut-être la changer non ?

Il s'approcha de son ami et l'observa déballer le carton tout en donnant des coups de langue à sa glace. Il sortit des toiles d'araignées avec des araignées en plastique – Ryuuji avait fait un bon en les voyant -, des stickers à coller aux fenêtres avec des formes différentes comme des citrouilles, des chauves-souris, des sorcières, des araignées, et tout ce qui allait avec. Il sortit aussi des petits zombies, chauve-souris et sorcières à suspendre, des bougies, des barbelés, des têtes de mort, des guirlandes avec des citrouilles et tout plein d'autres choses. Ryuuji n'en revenait pas, ils avaient tout ça ?

\- Ok, Hiro', j'ai compris. Hitomiko t'a demandé de décorer le Sun Garden, c'est ça ?

\- Exact après tout c'est Halloween demain, et il va falloir que l'on trouve un plan pour faire peur aux autres (il se retourna vers son ami, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et tendit sa main), ça te dit qu'on s'allie ?

Ryuuji eut un sourire narquois et il serra la main de son ami. Il lécha une nouvelle fois sa glace – il arrivait d'ailleurs au bout, triste monde.

\- Franchement Hiro, tu penses parler à qui ?

\- J'étais sûr que tu accepterais. Dis, tu m'aides à installer tout ça ?

Et les deux garçons se mirent à la tâche de décorer le salon, le réfectoire, les couloirs – du bas comme des chambres – ainsi que les escaliers. Heureusement, d'autres orphelins vinrent les aider sinon ils auraient pris trop de temps. Les autres, quant à eux, continuaient de chanter.

[...]

Quand elle rentra, Hitomiko vit que Hiroto avait fait du bon boulot. Elle lui avait chargé de décorer l'orphelinat et tout était parfait, à faire flipper les orphelins. Elle avait été acheter des citrouilles avec l'aide de Osamu et d'autres Epsilon. Alors qu'elle entrait, elle déposa le cageot qu'elle avait pris à l'entrée et s'avança dans le salon. Et alors, elle les vit. Et elle éclata de rire.

[...]

Haruya avait supplié son ami albinos à chanter avec lui. Il avait tellement supplié que le blanc en question avait fini par accepter. Alors il s'était levé et il avait rejoint son ami au centre, celui-ci lui avait donné un micro et il avait choisi une musique qui bougeait car Haruya voulait s'amuser à fond et il espérait que son compère le suivrait. Et puis, il savait que cette musique il allait l'apprécier.

Celle-ci commença et le regarda de Haruya s'embrasa lorsqu'il remarqua la lueur illuminatrice dans les yeux de son ami. Ils allaient s'amuser. Les deux chantèrent alors de concert et arrivant au refrain, c'était limite s'ils criaient.

« _The roof is on fire. Mes gars sont tous die. La miss elle fait des manières et moi j'suis complètement ailleurs, ailleurs, ailleurs._ _Askip, j'suis v'nu faire le show. J'en fais un peu trop. J'vais vous faire oublier vos super-héros !_ »*

Et ils enchainèrent les musiques. Jouant les rôles d'amants, de frères, d'amis, d'ennemis. Criant sur les musiques rythmées. Ils s'essayèrent même sur de l'anglais et de l'espagnol. Les autres orphelins pouvaient mourir de rire qu'ils ne remarqueraient rien, totalement absorbés par leurs chants et danses. Car, oui, ils dansaient aussi et c'est à un moment dans lequel ils faisaient n'importe quoi que Hitomiko les avait vu. Eux, bien sûr, n'avaient rien remarqué et ils avaient continué leur n'importe quoi.

Quand ils se furent calmés – et que Hitomiko avait fini par réussir à ne pas mourir d'étouffement, cela avait fait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi ri -, la jeune femme les appela – eux et d'autres orphelins volontaires – pour faire les citrouilles. Le duo en question était alors occupé dans le réfectoire à découper leur citrouille et la vider. Le vidage avait été long et difficile car la citrouille n'était pas petite. Haruya avait même fini par se mettre debout sur sa chaise tandis que Fuusuke était à genoux sur la table. Mais après ça, le plus marrant avait été le découpage des yeux, du nez et du sourire terrifiant. Certains avaient choisi d'autres motifs que le découpage ordinaire et cela donnait un peu d'originalité. Ensuite, la bougie avait été mise à l'intérieur, ils avaient remit le morceau du dessus découpé en place. Ils allumeraient ensuite le tout ce soir, pour découvrir ce que cela donnait. Halloween était une fête vraiment chouette. Ils avaient ensuite passé toute l'après-midi à s'amuser, reprenant le karaoké, ou simplement faire d'autres jeux moins bruyant pour certains. Le soir, les bougies avaient été allumées à l'intérieur des citrouilles, le tout avait vraiment bien donné. Et puis chacun était parti se coucher après un bon repas avalé.

[...]

De nouveau, un certain jeune homme aux cheveux verts attendait tranquillement dans les couloirs, observant les alentours. Il était dix heures de la matinée et, pour une fois, il était lavé, habillé et avait pris son petit-déjeuner. Soudain, la porte à sa droite s'ouvrit brusquement – le faisant sursauter par la même occasion – et un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge flamboyants sortit, vêtu d'une serviette lui entourant la taille. Les deux garçons allèrent jusqu'à leur chambre, au bout du couloir et se réunirent à l'intérieur. Le vert alla prendre un livre dans son tiroir, l'ouvrit à une page et prit le papier qui en sortait. L'autre, quant à lui, avait pris des vêtements et était allé s'habiller vite fait, bien fait dans la salle de bain. Il en sortait tout juste lorsque le vert se jeta sur lui.

\- Tout est prêt, je suis super excité.

Le roux sourit devant l'enthousiasme contaminant de son ami. Il posa la serviette qu'il avait dans les mains sur sa tête et s'essuya les cheveux.

\- Alors, qui sont nos premières victimes ? Demanda-t-il.

Le vert regarda la feuille qu'il tenait entre ses mains et fronça des sourcils.

\- Mmh… alors les premiers sont Natsuhiko et Shigeto. Ils ont prévu de faire peur à Osamu, leur grand défi (il releva les yeux) sauf que ce sont eux qui vont avoir la peur de leur vie.

Le roux sourit de nouveau et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, son ami le suivant de près. Il prit son peigne dans son tiroir et se coiffa.

\- Qu'a-t-on prévu de faire ?

Il savait que son ami avait tout arrangé. Il pouvait compter sur lui pour ce genre de chose.

[...]

Fuusuke regardait le plafond blanc immaculé depuis un bon moment. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas tout à fait blanc d'ailleurs, il observait çà et là quelques tâches dont une assez conséquente et rousse juste au dessus du lit de Haruya. L'albinos était allongé sur le lit de son ami Et l'attendait patiemment alors qu'il était justement en train de se changer pour enfiler son costume de loup-garou étant donné que Haruya avait besoin de lui pour faire son maquillage – très technique soit dit en passant. Fuusuke, quant à lui, avait déjà enfilé son costume de fantôme _calavera*_. Il avait mis une chemise pâle ainsi qu'un jean bleu clair. Il avait aussi un petit gilet de costume du même bleu que son jean. Un nœud papillon violet clair ornait son cou de la même couleur que le bout en dentelle de sa chemise. Il avait à ses pieds des chaussures chics blanches. Niveau maquillage, il s'était peint le visage en blanc, faisant de plus un maquillage très technique de _calavera_ homme avec un immense sourire noir et ses yeux dans des couleurs bleu et violet pâles comme celles de ses vêtements, le tout dans une ambiance très fantomatique. Et c'était à cause de son talent pour le maquillage technique que Haruya l'avait supplié de bien vouloir lui en faire un pour devenir un loup-garou à part entière. Et, trop rapidement, Fuusuke avait accepté.

Depuis la fameuse journée de chasse à la châtaigne, les deux compères ne se quittaient plus. Ils se chamaillaient toujours, bien sûr, se provoquaient également avec arrogance et s'insultaient de tous les noms. Seulement chacun des deux savait que c'était purement affectif.

Alors qu'un sourire venait apparaitre tranquillement sur ses lèvres, Fuusuke entendit son ami grogner. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers celui-ci et le vit galérer avec son t-shirt. Le blanc se leva et alla l'aider.

\- Tu sais, à grogner comme ça, tu vas vraiment devenir un loup-garou, ricana-t-il.

Enfin sa tête passa dans le col et Haruya put respirer tranquillement et observer son meilleur ami qui l'aidait à enfiler ses manches.

\- Pire qu'un gosse, souffla l'albinos.

\- Oh ça va hein, j'te signale que tes vêtements n'étaient pas si compliqués à enfiler, grogna l'autre.

Un sourire en coin, Fuusuke laissa son ami finir de s'habiller. Il alla trouver ce dont il avait besoin dans son armoire pour le maquillage du roux et se rassit sur le lit de celui-ci.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi un costume si difficile. Trop de trous dans ton t-shirt, comment tu veux t'y retrouver ?

Haruya, enfin habillé, se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de son ami puis s'assit en tailleur en face de lui. Le blanc ouvrit sa planche de fard à paupière qu'il posa à côté de lui, ainsi que des pinceaux, des crayons, le sèche-cheveux que Ai lui avait prêté, son tube de latex liquide et des poils qu'il allait coller au menton de son ami comme à ses sourcils et sur le front. Puis le maquillage commença. Fuusuke s'appliqua au mieux et finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure, il fut enfin terminer. Il fallait cependant attendre que le latex finisse de sécher mais le blanc était plutôt fier de lui. Il prit les fausses oreilles de loup-garou que son ami avait posé au bord de son lit et les posa sur la tête de celui-ci.

\- Franchement, si tu dis que c'est moche, je te trucide.

Haruya se leva et alla s'observer attentivement dans le miroir sur l'armoire de son ami à l'élément de glace. Celui-ci attendait patiemment son verdict, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Puis le roux se retourna soudainement, provoquant un sursaut à l'autre, grimpa debout sur le lit de son ami et se mit à faire un « aouh ! » en s'approchant rapidement de son ami. Fuusuke, tellement surpris, en tomba à la renverse sur le lit du roux. Haruya explosa de rire devant l'air ahuri de son compère qui croisa les bras, mauvais et laissant échapper un « pff ».

Finalement les deux jeunes hommes étaient sortis de leur chambre, Haruya marchant tel un loup-garou c'est-à-dire les mains devant en faisant une tête bizarre et reniflant quelques fois comme s'il cherchait des proies, et Fuusuke le suivant derrière, dépité. Puis arrivés à l'escalier de leur étage, le roux se retourna vers son compagnon, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Cette fête est géniale n'empêche. Dis, tu crois que Hitomiko nous laissera aller chercher des bonbons ce soir ?

L'albinos haussa les épaules. Les deux garçons descendirent et Fuusuke dû supporter une nouvelle bêtise de Haruya alors que celui-ci se laissa glisser sur la rambarde de l'escalier - car ils étaient au dernier étage. Ils arrivèrent ensuite au premier étage dans lequel ils croisèrent un groupe de filles, dont Clara, Yuki et Ai. Haruya leur fit peur en laissant échapper une longue plainte tel un loup-garou tandis que Fuusuke se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux, désespéré par le comportement de son compagnon. Mais il devait l'avouer, Haruya était marrant à toujours prendre ses rôles à cœur. Il l'avait remarqué la veille alors que les deux s'étaient amusés au karaoké, jouant toute sorte de rôles. Et le blanc devait aussi avoué qu'il avait été à fond durant cet épisode, et cela ne le gênait aucunement. D'ailleurs, il se doutait que certains avaient dû les filmer ou les prendre en photo et que cela allait bien finir par se propager dans tout l'orphelinat - si ce n'était déjà pas le cas. En pensant cela, il eut un coup de chaud. Ok, il s'était peut-être un peu trop laissé aller et c'était loin d'être son genre. Lui plutôt calme et avec un minimum de fierté et de pudeur. Il se laissait beaucoup trop aller quand Haruya n'était pas loin. Celui-ci d'ailleurs discutait tranquillement avec les filles. Les appréhensions entre les différentes anciennes équipes étaient loin derrière et aujourd'hui, tout le monde parlait avec tout le monde, la plupart du temps. Bien sûr, certaines fois, les équipes aimaient se retrouver entre elles.

Fuusuke revint à lui lorsqu'il entendit son ami roux exploser de rire. L'albinos observa les filles de son ancienne équipe et remarqua la beauté de leur costume et de leur maquillage. Clara portait un costume de femme-lézard qui laissait voir beaucoup de sa peau qu'elle avait peinte comme si elle était recouverte d'écailles. Son visage était divisé en deux, une partie était normale, ses yeux soulignés de crayons noir, d'un trait d'eyeliner et de mascara mais la deuxième partie était maquillée comme sur sa peau comme si elle avait des écailles. De plus, elle avait mis une lentille verte de lézard seulement à cet œil-là, c'est-à-dire au gauche. Yuki, elle, était déguisée en chauve-souris. Elle portait donc un costume pour l'occasion et avait de grandes ailes dans son dos. Elle portait un masque qui cachait le haut de son visage. De plus, quand elle souriait, des canines pointues sortaient de sa bouche. Finalement, Ai était déguisée en _calavera_ femme. Elle avait donc le même style de maquillage que Fuusuke, seulement ses yeux étaient entourés d'une nuance de rouge et d'orange. Elle portait également une robe courte, lui arrivant au-dessus de ses genoux et partant en évasé à partir de sa taille, une robe de femme _calavera_ allant en harmonie avec son maquillage. Les filles étaient magnifiques et elles avaient joué le jeu à fond. Ce soir allait certainement être une soirée inoubliable.

Après avoir discuté un peu avec elles, les garçons les laissèrent entre elles et descendirent les escaliers. Puis, une fois en bas, ils entendirent un hurlement de terreur venir vers eux. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, Haruya haussant les sourcils et Fuusuke les fronçant. Et soudain, ils virent un Natsuhiko passer devant eux en courant, les mains en l'air, le visage peint d'une terreur nouvelle. Celui-ci d'ailleurs était déguisé en zombie et voir un zombie courir aussi vite firent éclater de rire le duo de glace et de feu, ce n'était vraiment pas commun. Quelques secondes plus tard, Shigeto le suivit avec des larmes aux yeux et criant également. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs était déguisé en fantôme mais il passa tellement vite que Fuusuke et Haruya ne purent voir à quoi il ressemblait vraiment. Le duo d'ailleurs était écroulé de rire. Ryuuji les accueillit, le sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme était déguisé en Joker - ses cheveux verts étant plaqués en arrière, donc détachés, avec du gel - et cela lui allait à merveille, surtout avec le sourire diabolique qu'il avait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda l'albinos quand il le vit - après s'être calmé quelque peu.

Ryuuji avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et alors, il se retourna, attirant les regards interloqués du duo. Et puis, ils le virent. Et ils eurent la frousse. Au loin, dans le sombre couloir menant à la réserve, un corps pendait du plafond et ce corps était tellement réaliste que les deux garçons reculèrent d'un pas. Mais Ryuuji leur fit un clin d'œil et hurla, ses mains formant un haut parleur, en plein couloir :

\- C'est bon, ils ont eu la frousse de leur vie, tu peux descendre !

Et puis, le corps se mut et la personne sauta sur le sol, se réceptionnant comme un pro. Il se retourna vers le petit groupe que formaient Haruya, Fuusuke et Ryuuji et leur fit signe. Le duo découvrit que c'était en fait Hiroto qui avait fait le mort pour faire peur aux garçons. Puis Osamu sortit de la réserve et leva le pouce en l'air. Le roux et l'albinos se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

Ils parlèrent ensuite aux garçons et apprirent qu'ils avaient décidé de faire peur à tous les orphelins du Sun Garden pour se venger de toutes les autres fois où c'était eux qui avaient eu peur. Osamu était présent avec eux car Natsuhiko et Shigeto aviez prévu de lui faire peur, alors c'était une sorte de vengeance - quelqu'un avait dû vendre la mèche pour que l'ancien capitaine de Epsilon soit au courant. Et puis, finalement, Fuusuke et Haruya se joignirent à eux. Osamu était déguisé en diable de majordome comme il s'amusait à s'appeler, il avait même des lentilles rouges qui lui donnait un regard effrayant. Quant à Hiroto, il avait joué le cadavre alors il était parti se changer et était revenu en vampire. Des dents sortaient de ses lèvres et il avait un magnifique costume de comte vampire.

Toute l'après-midi, le petit groupe avait usé de ruses pour parvenir à faire peur au maximum d'orphelins, réussissant pour certains et échouant pour d'autres. Seulement, le meilleur des étapes était quand les victimes découvraient le subterfuge. Et là, c'était parti pour un fou rire énorme.

De toute l'après-midi, personne n'avait revu Shigeto et Natsuhiko. Et tout le monde devinait qu'ils prévoyaient de se venger. Après tout, ils étaient simplement vexés de s'être faits bernés.

[...]

Le soir était finalement venu. Fuusuke s'était assis dans l'un des canapés du grand salon et avait posé sa tête en arrière contre le dossier. Haruya se jeta sur le canapé, écrasant son pauvre ami par la même occasion qui laissa un « ouf » s'échapper de ses lèvres. Haruya ricana mais se releva et observa son ami.

\- Hitomiko a dit qu'on allait chercher les bonbons à quelle heure ?

Fuusuke releva la tête et réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules et de reposer sa tête contre le dossier. Haruya, vexé de s'être fait ignoré de la sorte, se vengea en sautant sur son ami et en le chatouillant. S'ensuivit une bataille qui s'acheva par le fait que les deux garçons tombèrent à terre - le canapé étant beaucoup trop petit pour les supporter. Ils rigolèrent puis restèrent là, observant le plafond. C'était bon de se retrouver. Et, alors qu'ils entendirent un nouveau cri provenant du réfectoire, Hitomiko appela tout le monde dans le hall. Les deux garçons se relevèrent et rejoignirent les orphelins qui s'étaient regroupés. Ils virent alors Reina, les bras croisés et les joues rosies, boudant, avec Fumiko derrière elle, riant. Puis Hiroto et Ryuuji qui rigolaient eux aussi. Tout le monde devina que c'était Reina qui avait crié et que Hiroto et Ryuuji était ceux qui l'avait fait crier. Reina était déguisée en mariée décédée, elle avait la peau pâle et des cicatrices lui barrait un peu partout le corps. Sa robe était à moitié déchiré et cela rendait le tout très réaliste. Fumiko, elle, avait de la peau déchirée - on devinait que c'était un maquillage très technique - sur le visage, et cela était très réaliste, effrayant.

Hitomiko soupira et demanda l'attention de tous. Etant tous réunis, le hall était beaucoup trop petit pour tous les accueillir, beaucoup était donc dans une pièce écoutant attentivement ou d'autres étaient sur l'escalier comme Natsuhiko, affalé contre la rambarde et Shigeto affalé contre son ami au bandeau.

\- Nous allons donc faire la chasse aux bonbons. Je vous laisse vous séparer en petits groupes de sept à huit personnes pour la faire. Vous êtes grands alors je vous laisse y aller seuls, seulement vous serez responsables les uns des autres. Je veux vous voir de retour à vingt heures piles, vous avez donc deux heures. Amusez-vous bien !

Et ce fut l'effervescence ! Les adolescents se bousculèrent pour aller chercher leurs chaussures et manteaux, et se jeter dehors pour aller récupérer les bonbons tant convoités.

[...]

La chasse aux bonbons se passa dans les meilleures conditions qui soient. Tout le monde avait veillé les uns sur les autres et, à leur retour, Hitomiko avait été ravie. Elle pourrait, dès à présent, leur donner beaucoup plus de liberté car elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en eux - certains avait son doute encore. Les orphelins passèrent tous à la cuisine pour se laver les mains avant de passer à table. Ils avaient aussi profité pour lui montrer leur récolte et la déposer dans le grand bocal prévu à cet effet - les bonbons allaient être partagés, évidemment. Les déguisements avaient tenu, des maquillages coulaient mais c'était normal dû à l'hyperactivité de certains.

A table, la bonne humeur était là. Hitomiko avait préparé des soupes à la citrouille grâce aux citrouilles que les orphelins avait vidées - d'ailleurs celles-ci étaient allumées et étaient posées une par une sur chaque table. Des châtaignes cuites - celles qu'ils avaient récoltées lors de la chasse à la châtaigne de la semaine d'avant - étaient également présentes et la jeune directrice avait préparé une grosse dinde avec des légumes. Elle réservait également un dessert composé de cupcakes décorés sur le thème d'Halloween. Les orphelins avaient adoré, Hitomiko était vraiment douée.

Après ce bon repas avalé, les jeunes s'étaient tous regroupés devant le projecteur - qui était toujours présent dû à la veille - pour regarder des films d'horreur. Hitomiko avait accepté qu'ils se couchent tard, ils ne la remercieraient jamais assez. Du coup, un bon nombre d'orphelins s'étaient entassés par terre, sur des couvertures, car les canapés n'étaient pas assez nombreux. Haruya et Fuusuke avait eu de la chance, ils avaient réussi à chopper une place sur un. L'albinos était donc assis et regardait tranquillement le film - enfin tranquillement était un bien grand mot quand on regardait un film d'horreur - et Haruya s'était allongé de son long et avait posé la tête sur les genoux du blanc. Celui-ci passait alors, par pur reflexe, sa main dans les cheveux enflammés de son ami, le détendant par la même occasion. Hiroto était par terre, dans le tas d'adolescents, allongé de côté et la tête sur un coussin. Ryuuji, lui, était également allongé et sa tête reposait sur Hiroto. Hiromu avait allongé sa tête sur le ventre de Ryuuji, et c'était comme ça un peu partout pour les orphelins. Chacun était allongé sur un autre. La tête de Natsuhiko était posée sur An et Shigeto avait posé la sienne sur Natsuhiko. Seulement, c'était tellement confortable que personne ne disait rien, se contentant de profiter et de regarder le film projeté.

[...]

Peu après la fin des trois films projetés, tous les orphelins se dirigèrent vers leur chambre respective. Haruya et Fuusuke se dirigeait vers la leur et, une fois à l'intérieur, le roux se laissa tomber sur son lit. Fuusuke, quant à lui, se débarbouilla le visage et prit un temps fou à le faire. Le roux l'observa faire et ricana quand son ami grogna qu'il utilisait beaucoup trop de cotons. Et puis, Haruya eut une idée. Une idée qui ferait flipper Fuusuke mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Après tout, c'était encore Halloween - même si l'heure était dépassée depuis un bon moment. Doucement, le roux ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit un tube de faux sang qu'il avait gardé au cas où. Il prit également une fausse cicatrice qui mit sous son t-shirt. Il se leva se son lit et sortit de la chambre tout en prévenant son ami qu'il allait dans la salle de bain. Quand il fut hors de la chambre, il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la chambre de Hiroto et Ryuuji et donna trois coups rapides à la porte. Le vert l'ouvrit et fut surpris de le voir là.

\- Tiens, Haruya ! Qu'est-ce que tu-

\- J'ai besoin de vous les gars ! Je veux faire peur à Fuu' mais je suis nul en maquillage.

Hiroto, qui venait de rejoindre Ryuuji à la porte, l'invita à entrer et les garçons se mirent au travail. Avec ce qu'avait amené le roux et ce que les deux autres avaient dans leur chambre, ils purent faire un maquillage digne de ce nom. Avant tout, Haruya avait enlevé ses poils et son maquillage de loup-garou pour mieux rendre. Ensuite les garçons avaient fait la cicatrice sur son poignet et il avait mis du faux sang partout pour faire croire que le roux s'était coupé. Quand il fut prêt, il remercia les garçons - qui furent surpris, Haruya disait merci ? - et sortit de la chambre en ricanant. Il se dirigea vers la sienne et espérait que Fuusuke ne se soit pas endormi entre temps. Devant la porte, il prit une inspiration et ouvrit la porte d'un coup, faisant sursauter Fuusuke qui se déshabillait pour se mettre en pyjama - il avait son bas de pyjama mais était torse nu. Le roux joua la comédie et s'avança vers Fuusuke en pleurant et paniquant, faisant bien voir son poignet qui saignait abondamment.

\- Fuu', Fuu', je me suis coupé ! Aide-moi, j'ai mal !

Le blanc fut alors pris de panique, il courut dans toute la pièce cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait aider son ami.

\- Putain, Haru' comment tu t'es fait ça ? cria-t-il, ne contenant plus sa panique. Il faut aller voir Hitomiko, oh mon dieu !

Il s'approcha du roux qui se retenait de rire, et le tira hors de la chambre pour aller chercher de l'aide. Et puis soudain, Haruya explosa de rire, ce qui finit d'achever le pauvre albinos qui n'y comprenait rien.

\- Ah Fuu', t'aurais vu ta tête ! (il prit une inspiration entre deux fous rire) C'est une blague !

Et le roux retira la cicatrice. Fuusuke comprit enfin et la colère monta en lui. Il retourna dans sa chambre, le pas rageur et se retourna vers son ami qui se tenait les côtes.

\- Putain mais t'es con Haruya, franchement ! Ce n'est même pas drôle, t'imagines si tu te serais vraiment coupé ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait hein ? Abruti !

Le blanc se mit dans son lit, la couverture sur lui et tourna son dos à l'autre, regardant le mur. Haruya se calma, essuya vite fait le faux sang et s'approcha de son ami.

\- Oh Fuu', c'était juste une blague pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.

\- Laisse-moi.

Le roux soupira et finit d'enlever son déguisement, il se mit ensuite en pyjama et s'assit sur son lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le lit d'à côté, Fuusuke n'avait pas bougé. Il grogna, se releva, éteignit la lumière et alla se coucher. Seulement le sommeil ne vint pas. Que Fuusuke lui fasse la tronche pour une blague l'emmerdait. Alors il se releva et se dirigea vers l'autre lit qu'il défit de sa couverture, s'attirant un cri de colère du propriétaire. Puis Haruya s'allongea près de l'autre et remit la couverture sur eux. Fuusuke se débattit pour faire tomber le roux mais n'y arriva pas.

\- Dégage Burn !

\- Non, je ne bougerai pas.

Fuusuke soupira de désespoir et se tourna vers celui qui le gênait. Il l'observait de ses yeux enflammés.

\- Arrête de bouder.

\- C'est de ta faute.

\- C'était une blague, faut pas prendre ça à cœur.

\- Et alors ? Ça aurait très bien pu être vrai.

\- Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr !

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit, Fuusuke fit une moue et se retourna vers le mur. Il sentit Haruya sourire et celui-ci se leva pour retourner dans son lit. Fuusuke sentit un vide l'envahir, c'était mieux quand le roux venait dans son lit.

\- Moi aussi je me serais inquiété pour toi Fuu', bonne nuit.

Le cœur du blanc fit un petit bon. Il l'exaspérait mais Haruya était Haruya et rien n'y changerait. Et puis au fond, c'était un abruti alors Fuusuke aurait dû se douter qu'il allait lui faire une mauvaise blague. Elle était bien faite d'ailleurs, la coupure avait vraiment été réaliste. Il se demandait comment le roux avait pu faire ça tout seul. _A moins qu'il n'était pas tout seul ?_ Rah, trop de pensées tournaient dans sa tête puis il avait sommeil alors il y réfléchirait demain. En attendant, Haruya avait réussi à le berner et Fuusuke se vengerait, il se le promit.

\- Bonne nuit Haru, je me vengerai.

Dans son lit, Haruya sourit. Oh oui, il savait que Fuusuke allait se venger.

* * *

 _*Bon les musiques ont été choisies seulement parce que je les écoutais. Sachant que "Comme d'habitude" est la version de M. Pokora. La deuxième c'est "Askip" de Black M.  
_ _*Un_ calavera _est un symbole du Jour des Morts au Mexique. Littéralement, cela veut dire_ crâne _en espagnol_. _On retrouve beaucoup de maquillage de ce genre à Halloween maintenant, moi-même je m'en étais fait un pour celui de l'année dernière (2016). Je trouve ça vraiment joli, si vous voulez voir des photos, n'hésitez pas à chercher sur internet._

 **Bonus  
** _J'avais fait une liste des costumes des personnages. Je vous la mets ici, et vous laisse imaginer ce que cela aurait pu donner ;)  
_ _Haruya en loup-garou ; Fuusuke en fantôme calavera ; Hiroto en vampire ; Ryuuji en Joker ; Osamu en diable de majordome (clin d'œil à Black Butler) ; Reina en mariée décédée ; Hiromu en chien de l'enfer (ça vient aussi de Black Butler mais j'ai imaginé ça autrement) ; Natsuhiko en zombie ; Shigeto en fantôme ; Ai en calavera femme ; Ryuuichirou (Segata) en squelette ; Satoshi en chapelier fou ; Fuuko en vampire ; Maki en diablesse ; Nozomi en sorcière ; Shuuji en citrouille ; Clara en femme-lézard ; Tooru en robot ; Yuki en chauve-souris (avec un masque) ; An en clown diabolique ; Fumiko en humaine à laquelle il manque de la peau._

 _Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu.  
_ _A dimanche prochain !  
_ _Bisous, bisous~_


	3. Vengeance !

**Wonderful Memories.**

 **Le blabla de l'auteure :** Hello, hello ! Déjà je continue de remercier celles qui me suivent. Vous me donnez la motivation pour vous pondre un truc en une après-midi, car je sais que vous attendez la suite avec impatience !  
De base, ce chapitre ne devait aucunement être écrit. Mais, en ayant vos reviews, je me suis dit que je devais faire une suite à la partie deux du premier chapitre et donner une vengeance à Fuu' alors la voici :) J'ai écrit ce chapitre tellement vite que j'ai dû laissé des fautes se glisser, si c'est le cas, ne pas m'en vouloir, comme d'hab je vérifierai dans les jours qui suivront. Il reste encore un chapitre sur la période "automne" (j'ai décidé de coupé en plusieurs périodes) avant d'atteindre celle d'hiver (comme nous sommes en plein hiver, je voulais faire en sorte que nos protagonistes vivent ce que je vis avec la fraîcheur atroce de ces jours-ci ; c'est un hiver hyper froid, je n'ai jamais connu ça ! Malheureusement, pas encore de neige en vue...). Dernière petite chose, le nombre de caractères dans les titres est trop petit alors je raccourcie mes titres. Les vrais sont écrits en début de chapitre.  
Je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre n°2 : **_**« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. »**_

 _Gazel s'est fait avoir et il veut se venger. Il a de la chance, Burn ne se doute de rien. Pourtant, il n'arrive pas à trouver la chose qui lui permettra une bonne vengeance. Alors, et avec l'aide de deux personnes dont il n'imaginait pas avoir recourt, Gazel organise une journée de vengeance pure. Burn est loin de savoir à quoi s'attendre. On ne blague pas avec Gazel si facilement. Ah ! quelle journée._ (Chapitre beaucoup basé sur le point de vue de Fuusuke, pour changer).

[*.*.*]

Sa nuit avait été agitée et il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi. La nuit avait été fraiche, dû au fait qu'ils arrivaient en hiver, c'était normal. Seulement, les adolescents du Sun Garden devaient alors mieux se couvrir. Fuusuke avait oublié de mettre des chaussettes et il avait horriblement froid aux pieds. Etait-ce vraiment normal cette fraicheur inhabituelle ? Il se posait la question alors qu'il se levait tranquillement, défaisant son lit de sa couette et se frottant les yeux. Il enfila une paire de chaussette anti-glissantes - car il avait la flemme de chercher ses chaussons, s'ils n'étaient pas sous son lit - et sortit de sa chambre. _Il n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil dans le lit d'à côté, il ne savait pas si celui qui l'occupait était toujours là. Et il remarquerait, bien trop tard, que ce n'était pas le cas et que sa journée avait alors plutôt mal commencée - même s'il penserait que ce serait l'inverse vu ce qu'il avait prévu pour l'autre._

Le jeune albinos arriva dans des couloirs plutôt bien agités. Des adolescents s'amusaient à se courser et, donc, à réveiller tout le bâtiment, y compris les filles du dessous qui venaient les engueuler à cause du boucan. Fuusuke ne remarqua pas, trop fatigué, un mouvement beaucoup trop rapide qui venait vers lui et qui le percuta. Il en tomba à la renverse, le poids de la personne l'ayant percuté comme facteur. Il remarqua alors une touffe enflammée qui lui bouchait la vue. Mais le blanc n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il était tombé et il mit du temps à le comprendre. Le propriétaire de la touffe se releva, tirant l'autre par la main pour l'aider.

\- Fuu' ! T'es réveillé ? Désolé, je t'avais pas vu. Tu vas bien ?

Il laissa sortir un « mmh... » de sa bouche et rassurer l'autre, puis il leva les yeux pour savoir enfin à qui il avait affaire - même s'il n'y avait pas trente six possibilités - et se retrouver face à un regard doré et plutôt _inquiet_ , comme il n'avait jamais vu de la part de _ses_ yeux. Il hocha la tête, ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Puis le roux, rassuré, se retourna vers quelqu'un derrière et lui hurla de se la fermer. Fuusuke, ne comprenant pas et surtout n'ayant pas entendu le commentaire de celui caché par la touffe enflammée de son ami, fronça des sourcils. Et finalement l'autre se retourna une nouvelle fois vers lui, puis se remit à courir vers l'autre bout du couloir où l'attendait Shigeto qui ricanait. Le blanc remarqua alors la véritable effervescence du couloir. Plusieurs orphelins étaient réunis là, coursant l'un ou l'autre, tapant dans la main du prochain qui se mettait lui aussi à courir pour arriver à l'autre bout du couloir et se jeter tête la première sur une planche par terre et glisser jusqu'au mur. _What the fuck ?_ Ce fut la seule pensée rationnelle que Fuusuke fut capable d'avoir. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Finalement, au lieu de répondre à cette question dont il n'avait certainement pas la réponse, il fit attention de ne pas se faire percuter par quelqu'un d'autre et rejoignit l'escalier pour descendre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le réfectoire, plutôt vide étant donné que la plupart des garçons étaient en haut, et alla se servir un petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait même pas vu Hitomiko qui aurait déjà dû aller engueuler les garçons, ce qui l'inquiéta. Cependant, il ne s'en préoccupa plus et mangea ses céréales, c'était qu'il avait faim !

Pendant qu'il mangeait, il pensa à ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait trois jours de cela. La fameuse blague que Haruya lui avait faite. Il ne s'était pas vengé depuis, non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas envie mais surtout car il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait se venger. Il n'avait pas l'esprit inventif de son compère, et ça le faisait chier. Le roux s'était fait tout gentil depuis cette histoire, essayant de calmer le blanc pour qu'il évite de se venger. Trois jours étaient passés et, comme il n'avait pas eu de représailles, Haruya pensait certainement que Fuusuke avait abandonné. Or, c'était loin d'être le cas. Il y réfléchissait nuit et jour, peut-être était-ce son agitation dernière ? Le pauvre albinos avait eu du mal à s'endormir et le roux n'avait rien fait pour l'aider car il avait _ronflé_. Merveilleux.

Le blanc soupira, il devait absolument trouver quelque chose. En attendant, il préférait aller prendre sa douche.

[...]

Alors qu'il allait remonter, il entendit du bruit dans le bureau de Hitomiko, du bruit _suspect._ Fuusuke s'arrêta. Et il tendit l'oreille. Il entendit des ricanements, et quelque chose comme si quelqu'un fouillait dans des documents. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Mais où était Hitomiko ? Car, il se doutait qu'il ne s'agissait certainement pas de la jeune femme, elle ne devait pas ricaner quand elle fouillait dans ses dossiers, et elle n'avait pas plusieurs voix. Alors, pris d'un soudain élan de courage, Fuusuke alla affronter ceux qui s'étaient introduits dans le bureau de la directrice sans son autorisation. Tout d'abord, il entra dans la petite salle réservée à l'attente quand Hitomiko était occupée dans son bureau. Rien. Personne en vue. Seulement, le blanc remarqua la porte du bureau entrouverte. Alors il s'approcha doucement, sans faire de bruits jusqu'à celle-ci et il y jeta un coup d'œil. Il vit alors le duo Shigeto et Natsuhiko fouiller dans les dossiers de Hitomiko comme Fuusuke l'avait prédit. Il ouvrit alors la porte doucement, celle-ci grinça fortement. Les deux pris en flagrant délit, se retournèrent en vitesse en essayant de cacher ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Ils eurent peur sur le coup mais quand ils remarquèrent que ce n'était que Fuusuke. Natsuhiko mit sa main sur sa poitrine, là où était placé son cœur, et souffla. Shigeto s'essuya le front, soulagé.

\- Gazel, la prochaine fois préviens, on a cru que c'était Hitomiko, dit alors celui au bandeau.

L'albinos croisa les bras et leva un sourcil.

\- Vous êtes au courant, les gars, que vous êtes dans son bureau. Ce serait logique qu'elle vienne. D'ailleurs elle est où Hitomiko ?

Shigeto entreprit de ranger les papiers qu'il avait dans sa main et Natsuhiko s'approcha du blanc pour lui encercler les épaules de ses bras.

\- On est au courant, t'inquiète pas va. Elle est partie faire les magasins avec Osamu.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et le retourna pour le faire sortir du bureau. Shigeto, qui avait fini de ranger, les suivit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ?

\- On cherchait juste quelques trucs pas intéressants, ça restera entre nous hein ?

Fuusuke leva ses yeux au ciel. Et puis, il eut une idée, illuminatrice.

\- Ok, ça reste entre nous si seulement vous m'aidez pour un truc.

Les garçons étaient arrivés dans le hall. Natsuhiko, interloqué, jeta un coup d'œil à son ami de derrière et il lâcha les épaules du blanc.

\- On t'écoute, tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi ?

Fuusuke sourit. Finalement, il l'aurait sa vengeance. Et ces deux là étaient certainement les mieux placés pour l'aider.

[...]

Haruya, quant à lui, ne se doutait de rien. Il était descendu dans le salon et avait allumé la wii et le jeu _Guitar Hero_ pour s'amuser un peu. Avec les garçons, ils avaient finalement arrêté leur jeu de course à l'étage avant que Hitomiko ne revienne. C'était la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue. Du coup, pour passer le temps - et parce qu'il ne pouvait pas embêter son compère, d'ailleurs il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être -, il avait allumé la console et le projecteur - l'écran était beaucoup mieux en grand. Grâce à il ne savait quelle manipulation, Haruya avait accès à différentes chansons même non incluses dans le jeu. Alors, et pour changer des chansons qu'il prenait habituellement, il choisit une chanson intitulée « _Boy In Luv_ » d'un groupe coréen nommé BTS. Le roux avait mis un serre-tête pour retenir ses cheveux et pour éviter qu'ils ne le gênent durant sa performance. Beaucoup avait ricané quand il l'avait fait, seulement, ça lui était passé au-dessus. Il voulait s'amuser. Il prit la guitare, lança la chanson et commença. Le son avait été mis à fond, brisant les tympans des autres présents. Et le jeune homme était vraiment à fond, tellement qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il était observé par beaucoup.

Observé même par son compère. Haruya était toujours à fond dans tout ce qu'il faisait. L'albinos était fasciné par son animosité, même lorsque ce qu'il faisait n'avait pas besoin d'être _animal_. Fuusuke s'était appuyé contre un canapé sur lequel des filles étaient assises - il n'avait pas regardé qui et cela l'importait peu. Il était concentré sur son camarade de chambre, qui voulait très certainement faire la meilleure performance du jeu, _il le voulait toujours_. Et alors que la musique finissait, Haruya se donnait plus qu'il ne l'était au début. Oui, il voulait vraiment faire la meilleure performance. Le score s'afficha après qu'il ait terminé la dernière note. _New Score !_

\- Yeah ! Je suis le _best_ !

Il se retourna, surpris, sous les applaudissements des autres présents dans le salon. Il avait arrondi les yeux mais maintenant il faisait seulement le fier. Il avait été observé ? C'était très bien. Et en plus, Fuusuke était là et l'avait vu ? Encore mieux. Il passa son index sous son nez en le grattant et en souriant, fier. Le blanc leva les yeux au ciel. Haruya en faisait toujours trop. Le roux s'approcha alors de son ami et, toujours la guitare accrochée à lui, entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

\- Alors, j'étais comment ?

Un sourire en coin vint naître sur les lèvres de l'albinos mais il voulait que le roux ne le voit pas, alors il tourna la tête, ferma les yeux et haussa les épaules, en essayant de garder ce masque d'indifférence.

\- Peux mieux faire.

Haruya fut outré. Il lâcha les épaules de son compère et croisa ses bras, l'air boudeur.

\- Pff... tu ne sais absolument pas apprécié mon don pour ça.

Fuusuke passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Si tu le dis.

Le roux fut encore plus vexé par ce masque d'indifférence. Il ne l'avouerait pas mais ce que lui disait Fuusuke le touchait vraiment. Alors il pensait qu'il était nul ? Il allait lui prouver le contraire. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, que l'albinos ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- Ok alors je te défie dans une _battle_. Si tu refuses, tu auras un _gage_.

Le blanc leva un sourcil. Alors c'était comme ça ? Il l'avait prédit. Et, bien sûr, il accepta. Démarra alors une _battle_ de _Guitar Hero_ entre les deux, toujours sur la même musique. Haruya, s'étant déjà entraîné avait un train d'avance sur l'autre. Mais Fuusuke n'était pas si mauvais.

La chanson terminée, le roux avait fini par gagner. Il se célébra avec ses compagnons de Prominence et des autres orphelins. Seulement, il était loin de se douter de ce que le blanc préparait depuis plus d'une heure. Natsuhiko, présent dans l'embrasure de la porte, lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers son ancien capitaine pour le féliciter. Fuusuke s'approcha à son tour, faisant taire toute la petite troupe qui s'était regroupée autour du roux.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je propose d'aller boire un verre de coca pour fêter ça, ça te dit ?

Il savait d'avance que Haruya allait accepter, _qui refuserait ?_ Tout le monde se dirigea alors vers le réfectoire, et certains sortirent des bouteilles de coca de la cuisine pendant que d'autres sortaient des verres. Natsuhiko, complice de la future vengeance de Fuusuke, servit les verres et le blanc alla dans le congélateur, sortir des glaçons qu'il plaça dans des bols. Il les posa sur la table du réfectoire près de laquelle tout le monde s'était regroupé, mais en garda un dans ses mains. Il se dirigea vers Haruya, assis plus loin un verre à la main et discutant joyeusement avec An. Il lui proposa un de ses _glaçons_. L'autre accepta avec plaisir. Fuusuke sourit. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille et Haruya ne se doutait de rien. Natsuhiko et Shigeto vinrent lui tenir la causette avec An pour qu'il évite de voir ce qu'il y avait _dans son glaçon_. Pendant ce temps, Fuusuke restait à l'écart, l'observant du coin de l'œil tout en discutant avec Ai et Shuuji. Il avait reposé le bol de _glaçons spéciaux_ plus loin dans la cuisine pour éviter que d'autres en prennent, il voulait seulement se venger de Haruya, les autres n'avaient rien fait pour recevoir une vengeance.

L'albinos attendait impatiemment que le glaçon fonde pour que le roux puisse voir la surprise qu'il lui avait réservée. Soudain, quand Fuusuke s'y attendait le moins, une réaction se fit et un grand boucan résonna dans tout le réfectoire. Le blanc tourna la tête si vite qu'il fallait se craquer le cou mais c'était pour la bonne cause car il vit ce qu'il avait convoité depuis tant de temps. Haruya était trempé de coca et, au vu de sa tête, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Tout le monde explosa de rire dans le réfectoire, y compris Fuusuke. C'était jubilant de le voir comme ça alors l'albinos profitait de ce moment de pure vengeance accomplie. _Et encore, le roux était loin de s'imaginer que cette journée était loin d'être terminée._

[...]

Haruya avait compris. Oui, il avait compris à qui c'était la faute. Malheureusement pour lui, il était trempé et il devait aller se doucher puis se changer. Seulement, et alors qu'il prenait tranquillement sa douche, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à tomber avec du shampooing infini. Il avait beau frotter pour se rincer la mousse, on dirait qu'il y en avait dix fois plus. Il ne comprenait rien. Il continua de frotter tout en passant sa tête sous l'eau mais rien n'y faisait. Il allait péter un câble si cela continuait. Vraiment. Il hurla quand il entendit des ricanements.

\- Putain ! Vous faites chier !

[...]

Fuusuke en tapa cinq à Shigeto et Natsuhiko. Les trois étaient morts de rire, tellement que Natsuhiko se tenait les côtes. C'était tellement plaisant de faire des crasses à son ancien capitaine. Tout à l'heure, le coca avec le glaçon contenant un _Mentos_ et maintenant l'histoire du shampooing infini. C'était Fuusuke qui s'en était chargé. Il avait pris un tabouret en plastique et l'avait mis dans la cabine de douche à côté de celle du roux, puis était monté dessus et, grâce au petit espace entre le mur de la cabine et le plafond, le blanc s'était amusé à ajouter du shampooing sur les cheveux de l'autre, le faisant galérer par la suite pour l'enlever et lui faisant croire qu'il était infini. Franchement cette journée était jouissante. Les trois avaient, bien évidemment, prévu une multitude d'autres choses par la suite. Comme par exemple, le fait qu'il avait mis du scotch sur le bout de la télécommande, empêchant tout lien avec la télé pour changer les chaînes. Après sa douche, et ne sachant pas qui étaient les responsables - car il avait deviné qu'il y en avait plusieurs - Haruya s'était fait avoir avec ça. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à changer la chaîne de la télé pour regarder un truc plus intéressant que ce qu'il y avait actuellement. Il avait tellement galéré que les trois garçons l'observant secrètement n'arrêtaient pas de rigoler. Haruya avait fini par abandonner, laissant tomber sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et passant ses mains sur son visage dans un air dramatique.

\- Le monde s'est ligué contre moi...

 _S'il savait..._

[...]

Fuusuke avait aussi prévu des choses plus personnelles. Grâce à l'ingénierie des deux autres garçons, il avait eu des idées pour se venger. Le pauvre Haruya allait finir par croire qu'il était maudit. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée sur l'identité des coupables. Fuusuke le savait car le roux était venu vers lui, en quête d'aide, alors que celui-ci était simplement en train de lire, attendant la prochaine heure.

\- Fuu' ! Je suis maudit, aide moi !

Il était dramatique, c'était plaisant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'albinos fit comme s'il n'était au courant de rien. Et, dans un air d'indifférence pure, il leva les yeux de son livre pour rencontrer ceux dorés de son ami. Il était sur le point de déprimer. Fuusuke eut un pincement au cœur de voir son ami si désespéré mais il tint bon, ce n'était qu'une journée après tout.

\- Le monde s'est ligué contre moi...

Et il raconta toutes ses péripéties depuis l'histoire du coca jusqu'à la télécommande, en passant par le shampooing et le film fin transparent sur son verre - idée de Natsuhiko - l'empêchant de le remplir d'eau. Le blanc remarqua d'ailleurs la grosse tâche d'eau recouvrant son t-shirt et son pantalon. Ouais, bon, ils y étaient peut-être allés fort non ?

\- En effet, quelqu'un en a contre toi.

Et Fuusuke se replongea dans son livre. Haruya dramatisa une nouvelle fois comme quoi même son meilleur ami s'en foutait royalement.

[...]

Le reste de la journée se passa dans les mêmes conditions. Haruya espérait vraiment que cela allait finir par se terminer. Hitomiko était revenue avec Osamu vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, les orphelins l'avaient aidé à tout ranger. C'était le seul moment que nos trois coupables n'avaient pas prévu, alors le roux avait été tranquille pendant au minimum une heure.

[...]

Le soir venu, Fuusuke avait prévu une dernière vengeance. Très technique cependant. Il avait peur de ne pas la réussir. Cependant il se devait d'y arriver car c'était la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue jusqu'ici. Seul, et essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, juste avant que Hitomiko mette un film avant d'aller dormir, le blanc se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit deux grands verres. Il monta ensuite vite dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son ami roux. Mais avant, il passa dans la salle de bain commune et il remplit les verres d'eau. Quand il fut dans leur chambre, le blanc s'approcha de la table de chevet du roux et s'assit sur le lit. Il devait absolument réussir ce tour. Il posa l'un des verres et prit une feuille de papier qu'il recouvrit sur l'autre. Après une grande inspiration, il retourna le verre avec la feuille aussi vite que possible et le posa, à l'envers, sur la table de chevet. Il souffla quand ce fut fait. L'eau n'était pas tombée grâce à la feuille. Fuusuke retira donc la feuille aussi vite que possible et le verre resta en place, retourné sur la table de chevet. L'albinos sourit. C'était vraiment la meilleure vengeance qu'il avait faite. Il fit la même chose avec le second verre et, fier de lui, il sourit. Avant de redescendre, il prit un nouveau bout de papier et il écrivit dessus :

 _« Je te laisserai nettoyer ça tout seul, j'espère que cette journée t'aura fait remarquer à quel point je peux être inventif pour me venger (avec l'aide de deux de tes amis). Bon courage pour nettoyer :) Fuu' »_

Yeah, il l'avait fait. Il redescendit finalement, fier de lui mais en gardant un masque d'indifférence, et rejoignit les autres pour regarder le film que Hitomiko avait prévu. Le blanc s'assit près de son ami roux, bien sûr.

Quand le film s'était terminé, Fuusuke avait bien fait en sorte de remonter avant Haruya, prétextant être fatigué ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. D'autres étaient montés avant lui. Il s'était lavé les dents vite fait et s'était mis en pyjama et s'était glissé dans ses draps. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était au tour de Haruya d'entrer dans la chambre. Il n'alluma pas la lumière, pensant que son compère dormait alors il alluma la lampe de son portable. Fuusuke l'entendit se diriger vers son placard et se mettre en pyjama. Il l'entendit s'asseoir sur son lit et dire :

\- Qu'est-ce que-

Le roux devait lire son message. Puis l'albinos l'entendit râler désespérément.

\- Putain ! Mais comment je vais faire pour enlever ces verres de merde.

Fuusuke l'imaginait se passer les mains sur le visage tout en dramatisant, c'est jubilant. Et puis, il l'entendit, ce petit mot dit si doucement qu'il doutait de l'avoir entendu. Seulement, il connaissant Haruya pour savoir qu'il avait dû très certainement le dire.

\- _Enfoiré_.

* * *

 _C'est un chapitre assez petit par rapport aux deux premiers, j'espère tout de même que cela vous a plu !  
A dimanche prochain !  
Bisous, bisous~_


	4. Violet

**Wonderful Memories.**

 **Le blabla de l'auteure :** Holaaaa ! On arrive au dernier chapitre de la période que j'ai nommée « Automne » et nous allons donc passé dans le chapitre suivant à la période « Hiver ». Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres la nouvelle période fera mais vous saurez ça en temps voulu.  
Je remercie mes lectrices assidues qui m'envoient des reviews qui me font chaud au cœur. J'ai de bon retour de cette fiction alors je compte bien aller loin avec (je l'espère !). Je m'efforce de tenir le rythme que je me suis imposé, c'est-à-dire un chapitre toutes les semaines, et franchement c'est absolument flippant quand on arrive à dimanche et que je n'ai toujours rien écrit mdr. Mais pour vous, j'arrive à tenir !  
En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire et j'espère ne pas trop vous laisser de fautes (il faut d'ailleurs que je corrige les fautes du dernier chapitre que j'ai oublié de corriger...). Comme d'hab toujours, je relirais dans les jours à suivre et j'essayerais de corriger au plus vite.  
Le chapitre suivant est prêt et je vais pouvoir souffler un peu jusqu'au dimanche d'après ! D'ailleurs, je suis en vacances la semaine prochaine et ma première semaine de vacances donc, je serais en journée d'immersion à mon université de secteurs (pour assister à des cours comme si j'étais moi-même une étudiante en première année de fac, et voir la vie universitaire, tout ça...) donc je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à écrire. MAIS, ne vous en faites pas, je posterai le dimanche comme il le faudra. Je tiens parole, promis !  
Bref, assez de blabla !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre n°3 :** _**« Violet »**_

 _Rouge et bleu mélangés donnent du violet. La deuxième couleur préférée de Gazel. C'est ainsi la raison pour laquelle il a décidé de choisir un sweat de cette couleur lors d'une journée shopping, et la réponse à la question de Burn quand il lui a demandé pourquoi._ (Chapitre beaucoup basé sur le duo Burn/Gazel, transition automne-hiver)

[*.*.*]

Aujourd'hui, c'était journée shopping. Hitomiko leur avait autorisé à tous de sortir. Bien sûr, elle les laissait aller et revenir du centre commercial par leurs propres moyens, ils étaient grands après tout. Mais la jeune femme avait une toute autre raison de les laisser seuls. En effet, elle avait cette journée spécialement car tout le monde sortait et ainsi elle avait le Sun Garden pour elle toute seule. Cela lui serait d'une grande aide de n'avoir aucun orphelin dans les pattes quand elle laverait tous les sols. Car, en effet, la jeune femme avait choisi cette journée pour faire le ménage dans tout le bâtiment leur servant de maison. Heureusement, elle n'allait pas être seule. Elle avait appelé plusieurs femmes de ménage à la rescousse - car, franchement qui ferait le ménage, _seule_ , dans un si grand bâtiment incluant deux étages ? Personne.

Du coup, au levé, chaque orphelin était de bonne humeur. Ils avaient préparé et organisé cette journée des jours à l'avance, se rendant compte de chaque petit détail. Ils avaient dû chercher par quels moyens ils devraient aller et revenir au centre commercial le plus proche, mais aussi s'organiser pour l'argent et ce qu'ils désiraient acheter, car comme dirait un certain jeune homme aux cheveux verts adorant les dictons : ils n'avaient pas la bourse à _Rothschild_. Tout ceci était une grande organisation qui se faisait une fois par mois - quand Hitomiko décidait de faire le ménage.

Heureusement, les jeunes orphelins avaient tout prévu car c'était la journée qu'ils préféraient dans le mois. Ils pouvaient aller où bon leur semblait et faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Il fallait juste qu'ils rentrent à une heure précise que Hitomiko leur donnerait avant qu'ils partent.

Tout avait donc était prévu. Seulement, il y avait bien des choses que certains n'avaient pas réellement prévues. Comme par exemple le fait d'être en retard alors que le bus était en avance - pour une fois - les faisant courir pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne parte et sans eux. En effet, cette chose était bien arrivée à un duo plutôt connu du Sun Garden. Pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, et le pourquoi du comment ils avaient réussi à arriver en retard à l'arrêt de bus alors qu'ils avaient programmé leur réveil à l'heure, il fallait remonter à une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

[...]

\- Haruuuuuuuya !

L'appelé se leva d'un bond. Qui osait le réveiller de si bonne heure ? Il voulait dormir, nom d'un chien. Il fut alors, et sans tendresse, secoué dans tous les sens par - c'était seulement ce qu'il voyait - une touffe de cheveux blanches.

\- On est en retard putain ! Tu m'avais pourtant assuré que ton réveil était programmé et il n'a même pas sonné cet abruti de réveil !

Ah...il comprenait mieux. Mais il était quelle heure en fait ? Car, et cela était tout de même probable vu qu'il avait affaire à Fuusuke - il l'avait deviné car une touffe blanche comme celle-ci n'était pas difficile à deviner -, cela se trouvait qu'ils étaient tout à fait à l'heure et que l'autre dramatisait la chose. Le roux repoussa alors son ami qui se mit à courir hors de la chambre pour aller Dieu-savait-où. Il observa alors son réveil et, le temps que son cerveau mit à analyser la chose permit à son ami d'arriver dans la salle de bain, hurla en jurant.

\- Putain mais on est en retard !

Oui, il était dix heures moins dix et le bus passait à dix heures pile. Ils avaient dix minutes pour se préparer et Dieu savait qu'ils étaient longs pour ça. Le roux jeta sa couette par terre et, en prenant les affaires qu'il avait préparés la veille - quelle bonne idée l'avait pris ! - il s'enfuit hors de la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain. Et il prit sa douche en cinq minute, tout comme son ami présent dans la cabine d'à côté, c'était leur record. Ils s'habillèrent en cinquième vitesse, ce qui leur valut des regards bizarres quand ils passèrent de la salle de bain pour aller dans leur chambre, l'un vêtu et l'autre totalement nu avec une serviette à la taille. Les deux garçons avaient, heureusement, préparé leur sac la veille - ils ne savaient jamais ce qui pouvait leur arriver le matin et ils avaient eu une si bonne idée. Du coup, à neuf heures et cinquante-huit minutes, ils étaient sortis du Sun Garden. Ils avaient ainsi deux minutes pour arriver à l'arrêt de bus avant que celui-ci ne parte - ils espéraient du plus profond de leur cœur qu'ils seraient en retard.

Hitomiko, avant qu'ils ne sortent, leur avait crié qu'elle les attendait pour dix-huit heures maxi ce soir. Fuusuke, qui était le dernier à sortir, lui avait répondu par l'affirmatif et lui avait promis qu'ils seraient rentrés avant.

Quand il était sorti, il avait vu au ralenti Haruya se casser la gueule à cause d'une plaque de verglas juste devant le portail. L'albinos avait explosé de rire et avait couru jusqu'à lui pour l'aider. Cela avait été tellement marrant. Le pauvre Haruya était sonné et il dut garder l'aide de son ami pour arriver enfin à l'arrêt. Ils voyaient le bus au loin, qui était garé devant l'arrêt, ainsi que plusieurs orphelins montant à bord. Ils avaient une chance de l'avoir.

\- Plus vite Haru' ! Plus vite !

Le roux était derrière lui et peinait à le suivre à cause de la douleur qu'il avait à la jambe suite à sa chute. S'il ne s'était pas foulé la cheville, il pourrait remercier le bon Dieu. En attendant, il faisait de son mieux pour suivre le blanc qui le distançait si vite.

Le bus était sur le point de partir, les portes s'étaient refermées et Fuusuke, qui était le plus en avance, frappa les vitres sur le côté, priant le chauffeur d'attendre. Ils avaient de la chance, celui-ci était sympa et il leur ouvrit la porte. Fuusuke posa un pied à l'entrée, regardant derrière lui si Haruya le suivait. Le roux était bien là et ils montèrent ensemble. Ils avaient eu chaud, vraiment.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils reprirent leur souffle. Haruya se tenait à la barre et avait posé sa deuxième main sur son genou, se baissant pour reprendre son souffle. Le regard de l'autre embrassa le bus et il trouva deux places de libres. Il prit son ami sous le bras et, tout en se tenant pour ne pas tomber car le bus avançait, il les guida jusqu'à ces deux fameuses places et c'était limite s'ils se jetèrent dessus en s'asseyant.

Les deux garçons purent enfin souffler. Ils avaient eu leur bus à temps, en se préparant en quatrième vitesse mais ils l'avaient eu. Ils espéraient seulement qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Fuusuke prit le sac des épaules de son ami et l'ouvrit. Il y découvrit leurs deux portefeuilles ainsi qu'il ballon de foot - qu'est-ce que ça faisait là ça d'ailleurs ? Ils avaient donc le principal. Le reste n'était pas important, c'était juste du surplus. Ainsi, ils purent finir leur nuit pendant la demi-heure de route pour aller au centre commercial tant convoité.

Une fois arrivés, les deux garçons se séparèrent du reste des orphelins qui avaient pris le bus avec eux et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du centre commercial. Celui-ci était le plus grand de la région, et c'était peu dire. En effet car ce centre commercial était constitué de plusieurs bâtiments reliés les uns aux autres par des sortes de tunnels. On y trouvait toute sorte de magasins : vêtements, chaussures, restaurants, cafés, de beauté, de jeux vidéo, de sport. Le tout dans un endroit chaleureux, bien que bruyant à cause du monde présent. Car, étant le plus grand, c'était aussi le plus bondé. Et ça, c'était embêtant. Du coup, et pour éviter la foule, il valait mieux venir le matin ou vers midi. Ce que la plupart des orphelins avaient fait dont le duo constitué de Haruya et Fuusuke.

Les deux garçons ne devaient, au départ, pas faire les magasins ensemble. Seulement, à la dernière minute, cela s'était décidé et ils avaient fini par y aller ensemble - le fait de dormir dans la même chambre y était pour beaucoup.

Ainsi, Haruya, suivit de Fuusuke, entra dans le grand hall. Ils se regardèrent alors, sans savoir par où commencer.

\- On fait quoi ? Finit par demander le roux.

Et puis, soudainement, le bruit d'un ventre gargouillant se fit entendre entre les deux. Haruya vint poser ses mains sur son ventre pour atténuer le bruit, chose vaine.

\- On va manger, décida Fuusuke, lui aussi ayant faim.

\- Bonne idée !

Les deux garçons se baladèrent alors dans le centre, cherchant un bon café sympa et sans trop de monde pour se poser au calme. Une fois le lieu trouvé, ils s'installèrent sur la _terrasse_ en intérieur et un serveur vint leur demander leur commande. Le roux choisit un capuccino avec des croissants et le blanc prit la même chose en changeant le café par un chocolat chaud. Il y tenait à son chocolat chaud du matin. Et puis c'était qu'il commençait à se faire froid. D'ailleurs la preuve, il y avait eu du verglas et Haruya en avait fait les frais ce matin.

Les deux garçons mangèrent tranquillement quand ils se firent interrompre par deux énergumènes.

\- Haru' ! Fuu' ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Les deux nouveaux venus, s'avérant être Natsuhiko et Shigeto, s'installèrent à leur table, sans y être invité et celui au bandeau leur sourit. Les deux autres se regardèrent, méfiants. Quand Natsuhiko était comme ça, c'était toujours - mais vraiment toujours - mauvais signe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Natsuhiko ? interrogea son ancien capitaine, la bouche pleine d'un croissant.

\- Rien de spécial, je me disais qu'on pouvait manger ensemble, qu'en dites-vous ?

Le roux haussa les épaules et Fuusuke leva un sourcil. Bien, comme il voulait. L'albinos retourna à son chocolat chaud. Il prit la tasse dans sa main et souffla sur son chocolat chaud pour le faire refroidir. Il prit une gorgée en écoutant les autres garçons qui discutaient et faillit s'étouffer avec quand une phrase sortit de la bouche de celui au bandeau qui lui était destinée.

\- On dirait vraiment une fille vu comment il tient sa tasse.

Les joues de Fuusuke prirent une teinte rosée. Les garçons explosèrent de rire devant cette mine si _innocente_ , et _mignonne_ pour un certain roux.

\- N'importe quoi, tu délires Nepper.

\- Oh allez Fuu', ne fais pas tes manières, on est entre nous.

Natsuhiko lui fit un clin d'œil qui fit gonfler les joues de Fuusuke. Il tourna la tête pour ne pas voir ces _abrutis_ et croisa les bras. L'albinos ne parla pas pendant la demi-heure qui suivit. Laissant les trois amis parler entre eux. Cela ne les perturbait pour rien au monde. _Sauf peut-être pour l'un qui, cependant, ne dit rien face au mutisme du blanc._

[...]

Quand les deux autres étaient partis, Haruya et Fuusuke se retrouvèrent de nouveau tous les deux. Ils prirent alors la direction des magasins, cherchant de nouveaux vêtements à se mettre ou toutes autres choses dont ils avaient besoin. Les deux garçons avaient économisé depuis le début du mois pour cette journée spécialement. Ils achetèrent ainsi des pulls, de nouveaux jeans et Haruya s'était amusé à faire un défilé devant l'autre. Ce qui avait été plutôt marrant, même si désespérant.

A la caisse d'un des magasins, Haruya était paniqué. Oui, il avait perdu son téléphone.

\- Où tu as bien pu le mettre ? Tu l'avais en rentrant dans ce magasin ? Questionna son ami.

Le roux hocha la tête et leva les yeux de son sac, il était clairement paniqué, cela se voyait. Fuusuke soupira. Pourquoi était-il tombé sur un ami aussi tête en l'air ?

\- Reste ici et paie, je vais voir dans la cabine d'essayage.

Le blanc s'éloigna alors le plus vite et retourna dans les cabines, espérant que, s'il y était encore, il retrouverait le téléphone de son ami. Il se dirigea vers la cabine du fond, celle que le roux avait prise. Seulement elle était occupée. _Merde_.

Il prit une inspiration et bougea le rideau.

\- Excusez-moi... (il reçut une réponse étouffée). Auriez-vous trouvé un téléphone par hasard ?

Il attendit quelques secondes et une tête verte sortit du rideau. C'était Ryuuji.

\- Ryuuji ? Tu m'as fait peur !

Fuusuke souffla. Ok, si c'était Ryuuji alors tout allait pour le mieux. Le vert tendit le téléphone en question et lui fit un clin d'œil. _Euh... ? Ok_. Il le remercia et s'en alla, rejoignant son ami roux à la caisse.

[...]

Quand il le vit arriver, Haruya en fut soulagé. Fuusuke avait retrouvé son téléphone. Heureusement qu'il était là, vraiment, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans lui.

\- Ah merci Fuu' ! Je te revaudrais ça.

C'était limite s'il voulait l'embrasser. _Attendez..._

Les deux garçons sortirent du magasin pour aller dans un autre. Cette fois-ci ce serait au tour de l'albinos de choisir les vêtements qu'il voulait. Ainsi, ils firent le tour du magasin et Fuusuke prit tout ce qui lui plaisait - et dont il y avait sa taille - sous la main pour aller essayer dans les cabines. Une fois à l'intérieur - et parce que Haruya n'arrêtait pas de vouloir le voir avec les nouveaux vêtements choisis mais surtout pour donner son avis - il finit par faire un défilé lui aussi. Seulement, pas du tout dans les mêmes attitudes que son ami roux. Fuusuke avait un minimum de décence, tout de même.

Puis fut le tour de ce fameux sweat que l'albinos avait adoré. Il l'essaya sur son t-shirt et sortit de la cabine, attendant le verdict de son ami. Et puis, même si l'autre n'aimait pas, il le prendrait quand même parce qu'il l'adorait. Il se sentait tellement bien dedans et puis sa couleur changeant. Oui, elle changeait du bleu habituel qu'il portait tout le temps. Cela ferait un sujet de discussion pour tous les autres orphelins lorsqu'ils le verront avec. _Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris de bleu ? C'est bizarre cette couleur... En vrai, ça lui va bien._

Quand il le vit sortir, Haruya fut surpris. Bien sûr, il avait vu Fuusuke prendre ce sweat mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le mette vraiment. Après tout ce n'était pas vraiment _sa couleur_.

\- Alors ? Tu le trouves comment ? Moi perso, j'adore. Je crois que je vais le prendre.

L'albinos ne laissa même pas le temps au roux de répondre qu'il retourna dans sa cabine pour essayer de nouveaux vêtements.

[...]

A midi, beaucoup d'orphelins s'étaient regroupés dans un restaurant proposant des sandwiches faits maison et permettant aux clients de choisir quels garnitures ils voulaient. Quand le duo de feu et de glace arriva pour prendre leur commande, ils se firent interpellés par certains anciens membres de Prominence et Diamond Dust qui s'étaient regroupés sur une grande table. Haruya leur promit de les rejoindre quand ils auront commandé.

Ainsi, le midi passa tranquillement. Tout le monde discutant avec tout le monde, se partageant les infos des nouveaux achats. Il y avait là une très bonne ambiance. Fuusuke se garda bien de monter aux autres son sweat nouvellement acquis. Il voulait faire la surprise.

D'ailleurs, il trouvait ça bizarre que Haruya ne soit pas venu lui demander pourquoi cette couleur. Mais peut-être que celui-ci viendrait plus tard car, et l'albinos le savait, le roux ne pouvait pas dormir sans une réponse à ses questions. Et le blanc était persuadé que son ami se posait la question du pourquoi de la couleur.

Il sourit.

Il avait hâte de voir la réaction du roux quand Fuusuke allait lui expliquer pourquoi cette couleur était la deuxième de ses préférées, _après le bleu bien sûr_. Et cela se trouvait, Haruya allait finir par l'aimer cette couleur. Même si souvent, on pourrait la prendre pour une couleur de _fille_. Ce qui était totalement faux. Les couleurs étaient des préjugés. Et c'était débile de croire que rose et violet allaient pour les filles et que bleu et vert allaient pour les garçons par exemple.

Dans ses pensées, le blanc ne remarqua pas la canette de son ami roux, assit à côté de lui, dangereusement près de son coude. Il le remarqua seulement quand celle-ci finit par tomber, dû au coup de coude de l'autre, sur la table et le soda giclant sur lui, le trempant par la même occasion. Il fit un bon phénoménal quand cela se produit et Haruya se dépêcha de ramasser sa canette pour éviter qu'il ne soit encore plus mouillé.

\- Désolé ! J'ai pas fait exprès.

Fuusuke se leva et passa une main dans ses cheveux, son tic habituel. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas hurler, ils étaient dans un centre commercial après tout. Puis il se dirigea vers les toilettes des hommes, ignorant par la même occasion les excuses de son ami.

Il s'approcha du lavabo et fit couler de l'eau sur un mouchoir qu'il avait prit au préalable pour le passer sur son t-shirt et son pantalon. Il soupira. Haruya pouvait être maladroit quand il s'y mettait.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci entra dans les toilettes des hommes pour essayer d'aider son ami qui, par sa faute, était trempé. Il le vit galérer avec un pauvre mouchoir et grogner en jurant. Ce n'était pas beau à voir de la bouche d'un garçon pourtant loin d'être vulgaire. Haruya s'approcha de lui, le faisant sursauter quand il le vit dans le miroir en face, et le retourna pour qu'il soit face à lui. Il prit ensuite de nouveaux mouchoir et les humidifia puis essaya, au mieux, d'améliorer ce qu'il avait provoqué.

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Fuusuke se laissa alors faire. Il posa ses mains derrière sur les bords des lavabos et s'appuyant sur ceux-ci. Il voyait Haruya s'appliquer à améliorer la grosse tâche qu'il avait sur ses vêtements. Et cela lui fit chaud au cœur de voir son ami si impliqué.

Une fois la tâche terminée, Haruya s'éloigna pour observer son ami. Bon... la tâche s'était agrandie dû à l'eau mais cela allait sécher. Et puis, ils avaient évité que le soda imprègne les vêtements et ainsi que cela colle.

Fuusuke se retourna et s'observa dans le miroir. Il fit une tête de désespéré quand il vit les dégâts.

\- Tu n'as qu'à mettre ton nouveau sweat. Comme ça, on ne verrait plus trop la tâche.

 _Bonne idée_. Pour une fois que le roux en avait des bonnes, des idées.

Ainsi, quand ils revinrent à table, le blanc sortit son sweat et le mit, s'attirant des regards interloqués.

[...]

Le reste de la journée se passa dans de bonnes conditions, _malgré ce petit incident._ Fuusuke avait reçu des compliments sur son sweat et il en était fier.

Les deux garçons avaient fini leur shopping bien plus tôt que prévu. Alors ils rentrèrent plus tôt. Et, pour éviter de s'ennuyer, ils jouèrent au football tout le reste de l'après-midi. Cela avait fait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvé tous les deux, un ballon aux pieds et s'amusant comme des gosses.

Le soir venu, le dîner s'était passé dans une bonne humeur. Hitomiko était contente, elle avait pu nettoyer tout le Sun Garden de fond en comble. Et elle voyait les orphelins si heureux après cette journée tant attendue. Car, oui, elle savait qu'ils attendaient impatiemment cette journée et c'était pour cela qu'elle la laissait même lorsqu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire le ménage - souvent car il était déjà fait un autre jour. Elle sourit. Elle aimait ce petit orphelinat et ces orphelins particulièrement.

[...]

Dans leur chambre, avant d'aller se coucher, Haruya avait posé _la_ question. Si tard que Fuusuke, dans la journée, avait fini par croire que le roux ne se la posait même pas. Seulement elle était arrivée.

\- Dis Fuu', pourquoi violet ? Enfin, je veux dire... ton sweat existait en bleu et c'est pourtant ta couleur préférée mais tu ne l'as pas pris.

\- En effet.

Il prit une pause pour enfiler son haut de pyjama et s'asseoir dans son lit, remonta sa couette jusqu'à sa taille. Il tourna les yeux vers l'autre qui l'observait depuis son lit.

\- Violet est ma deuxième couleur préférée. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? (il attendit le hochement de tête de son ami qui n'osait l'interrompre) Tout simplement parce que bleu et rouge mélangés font du violet.

Et il se retourna et se coucha, regardant le mur, puis remonta sa couette sur ses épaules. Ne laissant pas d'autres choix à son compère que d'aller éteindre la lumière et d'aller se coucher.

Il aimait laisser Haruya dans des questionnements, c'était _méchant._

* * *

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu.  
A dimanche prochain !  
Bisous, bisous~_


	5. Le bonheur d'être sous la neige !

**Wonderful Memories.**

 **Le blabla de l'auteure :** Hello, hello ! Je passe ici en quatrième vitesse pour poster ce chapitre car j'ai de la famille chez moi. Heureusement que je l'avais écrit depuis bien longtemps. D'ailleurs, étant donné que je l'ai écrit depuis un bout de temps (quelques mois sûrement), je pense qu'il y aura quelques incohérences sur ce que j'ai écrit (par rapport aux chapitres précédents) mais j'ai, normalement, fait en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas en corrigeant certaines phrases et modifiant certains passages pour plus de cohérence avec les autres (j'espère que ça ne se sentira pas trop que je l'ai écrit avant les autres aha). Du coup, ce chapitre est relu et corrigé mais s'il reste des fautes, gomeeeen !  
Je remercie toujours mes lectrices assidues, vous êtes superbes !  
En ce qui concerne la suite des événements, et car je suis en vacances (ouuiiii, enfiiiin !), j'essaierai de m'avancer sur l'écriture des prochains chapitres. Seulement, ouah, j'ai des vacances très prises... mais je fais tout pour, promis.  
Je crois que j'ai tout dit.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre n°4 :** _ **« Le bonheur d'être sous la neige. »**_

 _Après une après-midi d'hiver riche en émotions et en vengeance assouvie par une grande bataille de boules de neige, Gazel se pensait plus résistant au froid. Mais, lors de cette nuit où la température est l'une des plus basses que le Japon n'ait jamais connu, il se retrouve dans le lit de Burn en train de lui faire des câlins._ (Chapitre beaucoup basé sur le duo Burn/Gazel)

[*.*.*]

L'automne s'était terminé il y avait de cela quelques semaines pour laisser place à l'hiver et aux paysages recouverts de neige. La poudreuse blanche, si aimée des enfants, était, en effet, apparue soudainement après une bonne nuit où la température était des plus basses. Au réveil, les orphelins du Sun Garden étaient tous fous à l'idée de pouvoir se jeter dedans. Et c'était, bien évidemment, ce qu'ils avaient fait lorsque l'occasion s'était présentée.

[...]

Nagumo Haruya n'avait jamais apprécié la neige. Et pourtant, c'était en cette journée d'hiver qu'il avait décidé de suivre ses amis pour s'amuser dehors. Ryuuji était tout fou à l'idée de se jeter dans les vingt centimètres de neige, Hiroto le regardait, attendri par tant d'innocence et Fuusuke était enfin content de pouvoir être dans son élément. Haruya, lui, avait trainé des pieds jusqu'à la porte et il avait fallu que son compère l'empoigne par le col pour qu'il daigne se couvrir s'il ne voulait pas sortir, forcé, en t-shirt, jean et chaussettes. C'était donc, sans grande conviction, qu'il suivit ses trois amis dans le jardin du Sun Garden. C'était la première fois, depuis la chute du projet Génésis, que les enfants allaient pouvoir profiter de la neige sans une quelconque pression sur leurs frêles épaules. Cependant, les habitudes ayant la vie dure, certains avaient décidé de continuer de s'appeler par leur nom d'alien.

\- Mais bordel Burn, bouge ton cul au lieu de trainer des pieds.

Surtout en ce qui concernait un duo bien connu du Sun Garden.

\- Si t'es pas content, le glaçon, fallait pas me forcer.

Fuusuke leva les yeux au ciel et abandonna son compère pour rejoindre Ryuuji qui se roulait, littéralement, dans la neige. Hiroto, à côté, était seulement plié de rire. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du roux en voyant toute la joie de ce moment. C'était une agréable sensation que de voir ses amis joyeux, tous ensembles rassemblés. La période de l'Aliea était révolue ainsi que son combat constant entre les membres des équipes. D'ailleurs, beaucoup d'anciens adversaires étaient aujourd'hui ensemble. Des membres de Gaïa avec ceux de la Gemini Storm, d'autres mélangés entre Diamond Dust et Prominence - l'alliance que les anciens capitaines avaient réalisée avec Chaos en était pour beaucoup - et même Epsilon se joignait à eux. Certains discutaient, d'autres jouaient et faisaient des bonshommes de neige. Une bataille de boules de neige allait même être engagée.

\- Je déclare ouverte la répartition des équipes, déclara Segata en levant la main et parlant fort, qui joue ?

Beaucoup se joignirent au petit groupe que composait Reina, Kui, Segata, Maki et d'autres.

Haruya, lui, se contenta d'hausser les épaules en ricanant. Une bataille de boule de neige, sérieusement ? De toute manière il n'irait pas jouer et personne ne l'y obligerait. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait car une tempête touffue de cheveux blancs se jeta sur lui, les faisant tomber tous les deux dans la neige.

\- Putain Gazel ! T'peux pas faire gaffe ?

\- Et encore, je n'ai pas mis toute la vitesse dont j'étais capable.

Celui à l'élément de glace s'assit sur l'autre avec un rictus arrogant et en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. Haruya haussa un sourcil et leva les yeux au ciel. Il essaya de se dégager de sous son compère mais l'autre ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et lui maintint ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, les rendant assez proche.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Rétorqua le roux.

Fuusuke avait ses moments bizarres, d'ailleurs il ne devait pas lui faire la tête car il avait trainé des pieds pour venir ? Et bordel, la neige froide entrait sous son t-shirt, il fallait que cet abruti bouge de là sinon son dos deviendrait bleu, un peu comme la couleur du manteau de Gazel. Celui-ci enfin se releva en tendant la main au roux qui le regarda, méfiant.

\- On participe à la bataille en tant qu'adversaires alors j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu vas recevoir en pleine tête tout l'effet de mon brouillard glacial.

\- Rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu ne vas pas utiliser ton _Impact nordique_ contre moi ?

Les yeux d'Haruya s'étaient agrandis sous l'effet de peur. Fuusuke n'oserait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Celui-ci explosa de rire avant de lancer un clin d'œil et de partir, ce qui fit déglutir bruyamment le pauvre Burn. Cet abruti - comme il se plaisait à l'appeler - arrivait encore à lui faire peur. Et puis, qu'avait-il dit ? Qu'ils participaient à la bataille. Haruya se passa la main sur le visage en jurant tout bas. Lui qui s'était promis de ne pas participer allait devoir, non seulement la faire, mais également contre son meilleur ennemi. _Cette bataille allait être intéressante_.

[...]

Son groupe était composé des meilleurs et Fuusuke ne pouvait en être que ravi. Déjà Haruya avait gueulé comme quoi il n'y participerait pas, mais il y avait été forcé vu que le blanc l'avait _inscrit_. Ensuite, le roux avait été réparti dans l'équipe qui semblait être la plus nulle - et aussi celle composée de beaucoup de filles, sans être macho. Finalement la bataille avait débuté et maintenant Fuusuke se trouvait caché contre un arbre, ses munitions de boules de neige dans les bras et ricanait en silence. Il avait vu celui qu'il combattait se cacher derrière les buissons à côté de l'arbre du blanc, et l'entendait distinctement maudire son meilleur ennemi, c'est-à-dire lui-même, le grand Suzuno Fuusuke. La bataille avait commencé depuis vingt bonnes minutes et l'équipe de l'albinos battait l'autre à plate couture. Soudain, il vit le roux sortir du buisson en alerte, et s'éloignant à petits pas vers l'arrière du bâtiment où il croyait être sûr de ne pas se faire prendre. C'était sans compter sur Fuusuke qui le suivit de près sans se faire remarquer. Il se mit dans un coin, caché grâce au bâtiment et passa sa tête de l'autre côté où Haruya était passé. Il se retrouvait au milieu d'une grande clairière toute blanche en train de courir vers l'autre côté de la forêt qu'il venait de quitter. Il se pensait en sécurité, et n'avait pas de munitions. Fuusuke pourrait enfin se venger. Il prit une boule dans sa main libre, visa et la lança. Elle atterrie en plein sur la tête du roux qui, surpris, se prit les pieds dans la neige et s'étala la face dans la poudreuse. L'albinos se retint de rire face à la chute ridicule de son ami et commença une rapide course pour arriver sur lui avant qu'il ne se relève. Il réussit et ainsi, juste avant de lui sauter dessus, il cria « vengeance » puis mit ensuite de la neige dans le cou de son compère. Celui-ci étouffa un cri dans la poudreuse - qu'il avait toujours devant son nez - et se débattit contre son assaillant. Fuusuke se maintint en place sur Haruya et rigola en continuant de lui fourrer de la neige contre sa peau chaude. Le contact le glaçait et dans un mouvement désespéré, le roux donna un coup de bassin et fit basculer l'albinos de son dos. Cependant, celui à l'élément de feu ne s'arrêta pas là et se retourna pour grimper sur son compère qui était tombé sur le dos dans la poudreuse. Un grand sourire arrogant orna ses lèvres quand il fut en position de force.

\- Ah ! On fait moins le malin comme ça.

Une lueur de peur passa dans le regard de Fuusuke mais il avait prévu son coup si son compère arrivait à retourner la situation à son avantage. Il gratta de la neige de sa main droite et, juste avant que le roux l'en empêche, la lui mit sur le visage, le barbouillant de partout. Haruya grimaça, prit les mains du blanc et les maintint au-dessus de sa tête avec une seule main. De l'autre il prit de la neige et lui en barbouilla sur tout le visage. C'était sa petite vengeance. Il s'arrêta alors un moment pour laisser Fuusuke reprendre ses esprits, les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux puis explosèrent de rire simultanément.

\- Fallait t'en douter, Fuu', tu m'as provoqué.

\- Je me pensais plus fort.

Il fit une petite moue qui n'eut pas pour autant l'effet escompté car les deux se remirent à rire. Malgré ces rires, Fuusuke avait tiqué quand son ami l'avait appelé par le surnom qu'il lui donnait quand ils étaient petits, il adorait toujours autant l'entendre de la bouche de son compère. Cela faisait bien longtemps que les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas eu un aussi grand fou rire, comme quoi la neige rapprochait et faisait rappeler de bons souvenirs d'enfance. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ainsi, à rigoler, jusqu'à ce que Hitomiko les appelle. Haruya libéra son ami qui, lui, n'avait pas fini sa vengeance car à peine libéré Fuusuke prit une nouvelle poignée de poudreuse qu'il jeta à la figure du roux avant de partir en courant vers le bâtiment. Une fois arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il vit ses camarades qui rentraient eux aussi. Puis tout le monde vit un Haruya, dont le regard était vengeur, arriver à toute vitesse. Fuusuke prit son air le plus innocent et lui sourit, un brin arrogant. C'en était trop pour le roux qui se jeta sur lui telle une furie. Les deux tombèrent à la renverse et le roux prit un malin plaisir à mettre de la neige partout sur la peau nue de l'albinos. Fuusuke hurlait de rire et les autres autours les regardaient, un sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps que les deux n'avaient pas ri ensemble et autant. Seulement, Hitomiko vint près d'eux pour les arrêter et les engueula comme quoi ils étaient trempés et qu'ils allaient devoir rentrer les derniers.

Ainsi, une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit, les deux garçons étaient encore dehors, en essayant de se réchauffer comme ils le pouvaient. Hitomiko avait ordonné à tous de se déshabiller à l'entrée, elle leur donnait ensuite une serviette et ils montaient prendre une douche. Du coup, étant donné que la plupart des orphelins étaient sortis pour jouer dans la neige, cela avait pris un temps fou. Et puis, les douches n'étaient pas toutes libres de suite alors il fallait encore attendre.

\- Fuusuke, Haruya !

Les deux se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux avant de se lever aussi vite l'un que l'autre et de faire la course jusqu'à l'entrée - ils s'étaient assis un peu plus loin, sur un banc. Fuusuke avait eu un temps de retard et ce fut sans grande surprise que Haruya arriva le premier en ricanant tel un gamin. Il lui tira même la langue, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire l'albinos à son tour.

\- Soyez sérieux un peu, allez dépêchez-vous, deux douches sont libres chez les garçons. Remerciez Hiroto, c'est lui qui n'a pas arrêté de dire aux garçons de se dépêcher pour que vous ne restiez pas trop longtemps dehors.

Haruya gonfla les joues et leva les yeux au ciel. Hiroto, toujours Hiroto. Les deux garçons se déshabillèrent en silence mais dès lors qu'ils eurent fini en même temps, la compétition reprit entre eux et ils recommencèrent une course pour savoir lequel des deux arriveraient en haut le premier. Fuusuke, étant à côté de l'escalier avait un train d'avance alors qu'Haruya peinait à le rattraper. Il avait même failli se prendre An de plein fouet alors qu'il prenait le virage entre le premier et le deuxième étage mais il l'esquiva au dernier moment, la pauvre avait vu sa vie défiler. _Plus tard, les deux garçons se rendront compte qu'ils avaient été vus par des filles en caleçon mais sur le moment, ils ne s'en préoccupaient sûrement pas._ Une fois en haut, Fuusuke se retourna vers Haruya, les poings sur les hanches et un sourire arrogant scotché au visage tandis que le roux se tenait à la rambarde et reprenait son souffle la tête en arrière. Il lui tira la langue entre deux inspirations et la course continua jusqu'à la salle de bain commune. Evidemment les deux garçons s'étaient battus au niveau de la porte, essayant de s'empêcher mutuellement de rentrer mais Hiroto était intervenu et leur avait gueulé dessus, comme quoi ils devaient se dépêcher car le repas allait être prêt dans pas longtemps. Ainsi cette journée s'achevait par une bonne douche chaude, coulant le long de leur corps et détendant tous leurs muscles.

[...]

Le repas avait été beaucoup plus calme. Chacun parlait avec les autres, se racontant leur journée. Haruya s'amusait à expliquer à tous comment il avait battu Gazel à plusieurs reprises mais celui-ci n'hésitait pas à intervenir quand le roux s'amusait à embellir la réalité.

Ainsi, l'ambiance dans le réfectoire était plutôt bonne. De plus, le sapin de Noël présent donnait à ce moment une allure de réjouissance, de joie, et de bonheur. Car, oui, Noël approchait aussi à grand pas. C'était la période qu'Hitomiko préférait car qui disait Noël disait fête et amusement pendant tous le mois de décembre. Et la jeune fille adorait voir les orphelins s'amuser comme ils le faisaient depuis le premier décembre, grâce au calendrier de l'avant mais aussi à la neige qui était au rendez-vous. Et puis, cela lui faisait tellement chaud au cœur de les voir sourire, heureux. Elle-même n'en était plus qu'heureuse. Son regard dévia vers Haruya qui s'était levé et pointait sa fourchette sur Fuusuke en face de lui qui explosa de rire suite à une remarque du roux. Ces deux là avaient leur période de chamaillerie mais depuis le début du mois, ils étaient toujours le sourire aux lèvres en se voyant. Ils rigolaient et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Hitomiko se demandait même s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Elle savait que les deux garçons se portaient une grande affection mais la lueur dans les yeux de chacun pouvait porter à croire à autre chose, _de plus fort_. Elle sourit, qui sait ?

[...]

L'heure du coucher était arrivée, Haruya s'était glissé dans son lit en soupirant. Quelle journée riche en émotions ! Ses draps chauds eurent raison de lui et il soupira tellement fort que Fuusuke, qui partageait sa chambre, le regarda en rigolant.

\- Bah alors, je croyais que monsieur pouvait très bien se passer de grosses couvertures bien chaudes ?

\- Chut Fuu', laisse-moi apprécier cette chaleur absolument jouissive.

L'albinos ricana une nouvelle fois en mettant des chaussettes. Même s'il faisait une meilleure température dans le bâtiment qu'à l'extérieur, il faisait encore froid et puis il n'y avait pas de radiateurs, ceux-ci étant en panne. D'ailleurs, c'était bizarre venant de sa part, il se pensait beaucoup plus résistant au froid. Mais tout se calmerait - notamment ses frissons - quand il irait dans son bon lit douillet. Lit qu'il rejoignit directement après avoir mis ses deux chaussettes et son sweat violet, qui était devenu son préféré depuis qu'il l'avait acheté et depuis qu'il recevait des compliments le violet lui allait aussi bien que le bleu. Il laissa échapper un soupir que le roux dans le lit d'à côté ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

\- Chut Haruya, laisse-moi apprécier cette chaleur totalement exquise.

Ledit Haruya lui tira la langue et se tourna pour ne plus le voir. Fuusuke eut un pincement au cœur quand il vit le dos de son ami mais ne le fit pas remarquer.

\- Au fait Fuu', t'peux aller éteindre la lumière ? Je me lève plus là.

\- Tu me fais chier, grogna l'albinos pour toute réponse.

\- Mmh... moi aussi je t'aime.

Fuusuke tiqua et ne dit plus rien pendant un moment qui s'éternisa un peu trop au goût d'Haruya qui n'avait pas capté pourquoi son compère mettait autant de temps pour aller éteindre la lumière. Finalement, le blanc se leva et appuya sur le bouton, ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans le noir. Alors qu'il rejoignait son lit, Fuusuke se cogna contre le pied de son lit qu'il insulta de tous les noms sous les rires de son compagnon de chambre. Enfin dans son lit, il soupira d'aise.

\- La prochaine fois, c'est ton tour Haruya, fit-il.

\- Promis, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Pendant un moment, il y eu le silence dans la chambre. La lumière du couloir, qui venait d'être allumée, filtrait par-dessous la porte. On entendit des voix puis plus rien, et la lumière s'éteignit. Fuusuke se sentit encore trembler. Ce n'était finalement pas une bonne idée de se rouler dans la neige par un temps aussi froid. Haruya semblait déjà dormir, on entendait seulement sa respiration régulière. Il finit heureusement par s'endormir.

Mais quelques heures plus tard, il se réveilla par le bruit sourd d'un orage. Et il faisait horriblement froid. Même les trois couches d'épaisseur ne suffisaient pas et il hésita un moment d'aller se réfugier sous les draps d'Haruya. Idée stupide, il n'accepterait pas. Il jura en chuchotant et essaya de se réchauffer. Mais un mouvement dans le lit d'à côté le fit s'arrêter net, limite c'était s'il retenait sa respiration.

\- Fuu' ? fit la voix endormie du roux.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu veux venir ?

Fuusuke ne comprit pas de suite. Seulement ça fit tilt dans son cerveau lorsque Haruya souleva ses draps pour l'inviter dans son lit. L'albinos sentit ses joues chauffer mais ne s'en préoccupa pas car il avait une raison pour rejoindre le lit de son ami. Il se leva prestement et dans sa précipitation, il s'emmêla les pieds, on ne savait comment, et il faillit se rétamer par terre mais il se rattrapa juste à temps. Haruya l'accueillit dans son lit avec un ricanement.

\- Viens là, je sais que tu meurs de froid.

Le roux ouvrit ses bras et Fuusuke s'y blottit comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Il sentit le bras d'Haruya s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le blanc réfugia son nez dans le cou de son ami qui sursauta vu la fraicheur.

\- Tu n'attendais que ça, avoue ?

\- Chut Haruya... laisse-moi apprécier cette chaleur si divine.

Haruya sourit contre les cheveux de la personne qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Et les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent là, l'un blottit contre l'autre.

* * *

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu ! (Ce chapitre est un peu court je trouve, gomen !)_

 _Seulement, avant de vous laisser tranquille, j'aurais une question. Déjà, j'avais prévu d'écrire un chapitre sur Noël et le Jour de l'An spécialement pour cette période, cependant celle-ci est déjà terminée (depuis bien longtemps mais je ne savais pas réellement que je m'inscrirais et que je posterais cette histoire). So... dites-moi si vous aimeriez quand même des chapitres sur ces deux fêtes et si oui, même si c'est déjà passé, je me ferais un plaisir d'écrire ça !_

 _A dimanche prochain et bonnes vacances à celles (et ceux ?) qui le sont déjà (comme moi hihi).  
Bisous, bisous~_


	6. Quand la maladie te tient

**Wonderful Memories.**

 **Le blabla de l'auteure :** Ohayo mina-san ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression d'avoir énormément détaillé (je détaille toujours mais là j'ai dû atteindre un sommet ptdr) ce chapitre... m'enfin, vous allez me dire qu'il vaut mieux détailler que pas assez n'est-ce pas? (et ça ne manque pas de détails avec moi) Mais si c'est vraiment trop, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je ferais en sorte de me... retenir pour les prochains x') Et si vous aimez que ce soit si détaillé, alors je continuerai :D  
Ce chapitre a, normalement, été relu et corrigé. Mais possible que des fautes y soient restées. D'ailleurs, je vais relire tous mes chapitres (car je suis motivée) et tous les corriger à fond aha (quelle motivation, vais-je réellement le faire ?).  
Je remercie encore et toujours mes lectrices assidues, sans vous, je ne serais rien !  
Sinon ! Mmh... suite des événements ? Tout devrait couler de source. Je voulais vous faire un chapitre sur la Saint Valentin (car c'est dans 2 jours... mdr) mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour ma fic. Alors, et si j'ai bien compté, la Saint Valentin arrivera vers fin mars (le truc complètement illogique... comme quand je vais vous faire Noël fin février-début mars ptdr). Mais promis, pour Pâques, je serais pile dans les temps et c'est merveilleux ! x)  
Pour le reste, ça viendra en temps voulu (car j'ai d'autres choses plutôt importantes à vous dire mais pas pour tout de suite).  
Vualààà, je crois que j'ai tout dit.

 **Personnages apparaissant en plus de tous les autres des précédents chapitres :  
** De Prominence : Barazano Hana/Baller = Sparks Bonnie/Baller ; Hagakure Koutarou/Berkley = Flamewood Val/Balcke ; Satou Kazuo/Satosu = Ashford Seam/Seats ; Honba Geki/Bonba = Blowton Ben/Bomber ; Nitou Honoka/Bonitona = Bournes Sam/Bountine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre n°5 : « Quand la maladie te tient... »**

 _Fuusuke l'avait deviné. Oui il l'avait deviné le soir-même, après la bataille de boules de neige et cette journée dehors, qu'il serait malade. Au mieux, il avait espéré un petit rhume et au pire, il se serait retrouvé avec une grippe. Seulement c'est toute autre chose... Heureusement, Haruya est là pour veiller sur lui. Mais le pauvre roux est un peu perdu. Et oui, c'est difficile de se retrouver seul face à tous alors que l'on a l'habitude d'être deux ! En plus de cela, Prominence le boude. Oui, ses anciens coéquipiers le boudent car ils trouvent qu'il passe beaucoup trop de temps avec l'albinos. Ah ! Comment réussir à tout concilier ?_ (Chapitre encore et toujours basé sur le duo Burn/Gazel, mais un peu de Prominence ne ferait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Pour changer.)

[*.*.*]

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la fameuse bataille de boules de neige. Et, depuis ce fameux jour, le duo si connu du Sun Garden s'était de plus en plus rapproché – même s'ils étaient déjà proches avant, on aurait pu croire que cela avait considérablement renforcé le lien étroit qui les unissait – bien qu'ils continuaient toujours de se chercher et de s'envoyer des boutades _plus ou moins vulgaires_. Cette journée les avait si bien rapproché que l'un veillait maintenant sur l'autre cloué au lit pour cause de maladie…

[…]

Une rasade de toussotement s'entendaient depuis le rez-de-chaussée et Hitomiko s'était amusée à préparer toutes sortes d'infusions et autres soupes pour aider le pauvre malade à avoir un minimum de nourriture dans son estomac. L'ami du malade, qui restait la plupart du temps à son chevet, se retrouvait complètement perdu sans lui. Perdu car les deux garçons, depuis la chute de l'Aliea Gakuen, étaient pratiquement toujours restés ensemble. Si bien que même son ancienne équipe le lui reprochait. Après tout, leur ancien capitaine les avait pratiquement lâchés du jour au lendemain. Et ça, Prominence ne le laisserait pas passer. Car, oui, le pauvre malade était Fuusuke et le pauvre perdu de la vie était Haruya qui essayait, au mieux, de prendre soin de l'autre. Même si, maintenant, Prominence appréciait plus Fuusuke qu'avant, celui-ci leur avait quand même volé un capitaine et ami. Alors, ils allaient lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et ils récupèreraient Haruya.

[…]

L'albinos l'avait deviné. Oui, il l'avait deviné le soir-même de la bataille de boules de neige et de leur journée dehors qu'il tomberait malade. Au mieux, il avait espéré un petit rhume. Au pire, ce serait une grippe. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver avec une rhinopharyngite, plus forte que le rhume _normal_ mais moins forte que la grippe. Aussi, le pauvre Fuusuke se retrouvait brûlant mais il mourait de froid, il avait de la température qui montait bien jusqu'à trente-neuf degrés, et il toussait à s'en exploser les poumons. Son nez coulait et était bouché, _chose complètement contradictoire_ , mais c'était bien là les symptômes de cette _chère_ rhino.

Après avoir toussé trois nouvelles fois, le jeune homme laissa sa tête retomber sur ses trois couches d'oreillers. Vraiment, Haruya avait pris soin de bien s'occuper de son meilleur ami. Si bien qu'il ne le quittait plus. Et Fuusuke se sentait un peu fautif même si ce n'était pas réellement de sa faute, mais le roux pouvait très bien le laisser tranquille et aller jouer avec ses autres amis. Au lieu de cela, il restait bien tranquillement assis à même le sol et la tête dans ses bras qu'il avait posés sur le lit de l'albinos, et il dormait. Le pauvre n'arrivait plus à dormir depuis quelques jours tant le blanc toussait. Il lui était impossible de fermer l'œil car il avait mal pour l'autre. Alors, la journée, il était épuisé mais ça, il ne l'avouerait à personne. Des cernes étaient apparues sous les yeux du roux et tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Hitomiko lui avait même proposé de dormir dans une autre chambre mais Haruya avait refusé, ne voulant pas laisser son ami tout seul. Il voulait être là et... le _protéger_? Il ne fallait pas demander pourquoi il se sentait si impliqué pour son ami, c'était sûrement instinctif, mais même lui ne pouvait l'expliquer. Alors il restait là et dès que Fuusuke avait besoin de quelque chose, il était là pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait même faire un nombre incalculable d'aller-retour entre sa chambre et le rez-de-chaussée, cela ne le dérangerait aucunement.

Seulement, à l'heure actuelle, Haruya n'était pas à ses côtés. Fuusuke venait de se réveiller de l'une de ses nombreuses siestes et regardait le plafond tout en espérant que sa toux ne reviendrait pas tout de suite. Il se demandait où le roux avait bien pu passer car, même s'il ne lui dirait pas directement, l'albinos aimait bien le voir prendre si soin de lui comme s'il était une petite chose fragile. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur, c'était tellement plaisant de le voir si impliqué dans sa tâche, et tellement _mignon_ de le voir si perdu sans lui. On pourrait croire que Haruya avait perdu une partie de lui car Fuusuke n'était pas avec lui. _Qui sait ? Peut-être était-ce qu'il pensait réellement ?_ Le blanc roula des yeux. La fièvre lui montait vraiment à la tête pour penser des choses comme ça. D'ailleurs, depuis quand il pensait que Haruya était _mignon_ ? _Raah..._ Il passa une main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux, son tic habituel. _Sérieusement ? Il pensait réellement à des choses comme ça ? Plus rien n'allait avec lui, vraiment._ Fuusuke remit sa main sous sa couverture car il avait eu soudainement froid. Et il faisait vraiment froid, nom d'un chien. Était-ce parce qu'il était malade ? Sûrement, car, d'habitude, il n'avait pas si froid et il était beaucoup plus résistant. Seulement, après sa sieste, Fuusuke se sentait un peu mieux et il décida de se lever pour descendre et aller chercher un verre d'eau ou de lait, enfin quelque chose de liquide qu'il pourrait facilement avaler. Et il avait une grande envie d'avaler un verre de lait, alors il se ferait plaisir.

Le jeune homme s'assit dans son lit. Puis soudain, une envie irrépressible de tousser lui vint. Mais il se retint, ayant l'impression de mourir intérieurement d'étouffement. Il frissonna car l'air glacé était venu lui chatouiller son dos. Il se dépêcha de prendre des chaussettes qu'il enfila et de mettre ses pieds dans ses chaussons, toujours en étant assis sur le lit. Il prit ensuite la couette si chaude et si douce que Haruya lui avait mis au-dessus de toutes ses couvertures et l'entoura sur lui. Il ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise, cela était si bon qu'il hésita à rester ici sans bouger. Mais il se reprit et se leva. Pas trop vite car sinon son cerveau ne suivrait pas, il détestait cette sensation de malaise quand on se levait trop vite. Puis il marcha doucement jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Il l'ouvrit tout aussi doucement et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas un bruit dans le couloir. Hitomiko avait dû demander à tous les orphelins de ne pas faire de _bordel_ car il était malade. La jeune femme était toujours comme ça quand l'un d'eux était malade. Un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Hitomiko était toujours attentionnée avec eux et si gentille, un amour. Sans elle, les orphelins ne seraient pas là à cette heure-ci.

Fuusuke traina des pieds dans le couloir jusqu'aux escaliers dans lequel il prit tout son temps pour descendre. Il se sentait si faible. Ses jambes avaient vraiment du mal à le porter mais il ne voulait déranger personne alors il continua jusqu'à atteindre le rez-de-chaussée. Là, il entendit plus distinctement les orphelins rire et s'amuser dans le grand salon. Il entendait même de la musique, certains avaient dû allumer la console. D'ailleurs, il se demandait même si ce n'était pas son _cher meilleur ami_ qui l'avait allumé ? Cela serait très probable car le jeune homme adorait y jouer. Mais Fuusuke se souvint des grands yeux dorés fatigués de son ami juste avant sa sieste. Peut-être que ce n'était finalement pas lui. L'albinos ne s'attarda pas dans le couloir et rejoignit la cuisine à sa vitesse, c'est-à-dire plutôt lentement. Une fois arrivé dans celle-ci, il se dirigea vers le frigo et vers les placards pour se servir ce verre si convoité depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

[…]

Haruya s'était réveillé la tête dans ses bras reposant sur un lit et assis à même le sol. Il s'était relevé, son dos craquant dans un bruit sinistre, le faisant grimacer. C'était une mauvaise idée de dormir comme ça, vraiment, il l'avait regretté. Quand il s'était redressé, il avait remarqué que le lit sur lequel ses bras avaient reposé appartenait à son ami à l'élément de glace. Il l'avait vu dormir paisiblement. _Et il avait souri tendrement._ Il était resté là, pendant quelques minutes, à l'admirer. Il ne savait pourquoi cependant car il aurait tout aussi bien pu se lever et aller ailleurs. Seulement, le voir en train de dormir était si captivant. _Et Fuusuke était si adorable_. En pensant cela, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de... on-ne-savait-quoi, et il s'était secoué la tête, ce qui l'avait complètement achevé de le réveiller. Il s'était levé sans faire de bruit et avait décidé de descendre pour se dégourdir les jambes. _Il avait eu des fourmis dans les cuisses et les fesses, et c'était une horreur._ Il était ensuite descendu au rez-de-chaussée, avait croisé An donc avait parlé un peu avec elle. Il avait appris, depuis les quelques jours qui avaient séparé la bataille de boules de neige et aujourd'hui, que Prominence lui en voulait. Et cela lui avait pincé le cœur. Alors, après avoir été chercher un verre d'eau – et car il pensait que Fuusuke ne se réveillerait pas de suite – il avait suivi An jusqu'au salon et avait découvert ses amis de Prominence tous réunis autour d'une table, jouant au _Daifugou*_. Ils avaient tous levé les yeux à son arrivée mais personne n'avait daigné le saluer, sauf Shigeto – car le blanc était de nature gentille et non rancunière, le contraire de son ami au bandeau. Natsuhiko l'avait regardé de haut et avait reposé son regard sur ses cartes, l'ignorant royalement. Les autres avaient fait de même. Et Haruya avait soupiré. D'accord, il les avait _peut-être_ laissé _un peu_ tomber mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils lui en voudraient autant. Alors le roux s'était assis à même la table, interrompant le jeu par la même occasion et leur avait demandé des explications. Au départ, ils n'avaient pas osé lui dire quoi que ce soit puis Natsuhiko avait tout balancé. Il avait balancé leur ressenti à tous, comment ils avaient vécu l' _abandon_ de Haruya, comment ils voyaient Fuusuke et leur ancien capitaine s'amuser à eux deux alors qu'ils pouvaient tous très bien s'amuser ensemble. Il avait aussi balancé comme quoi Haruya ne faisait plus attention à eux, ce que le roux avait rejeté, mais pour preuve, il n'avait rien remarqué des histoires de cœur de ses camarades. Il n'avait pas remarqué que son ami au bandeau était sur le point de sortir avec Yuki des Diamond Dust – ce qui avait valu une grimace de la part de Shigeto, seul Haruya l'avait remarqué - ni même que Koutarou sortait avec Nozomi de la Gemini Storm ou que An avait Clara des Diamond Dust dans son viseur – ayant abandonné Haruya car elle ne pouvait rivaliser contre Fuusuke. D'ailleurs, en apprenant ça, le roux avait tourné sa tête vers la jeune femme, un air surpris peint sur le visage. An avait alors croisé les bras en disant simplement : « Ouais, j'suis bi et alors ? » ce qui avait valu le fou rire général de l'équipe, et un Haruya complètement paumé.

Finalement, le roux avait fini par rester jouer avec ses amis. Il avait oublié ce que c'était d'être avec eux et ça lui fit chaud au cœur de passer ce moment ensemble, se retrouvant comme au bon vieux temps. Il avait oublié comment Shigeto et Natsuhiko n'arrêtait pas de se chamailler, comment An avait toujours un air supérieur en gagnant, comment Hana et Kazuo étaient forts – ils trichaient d'ailleurs, ils s'étaient ligués contre les autres – comment Geki était violent, ou même comment Honoka aimait laisser ses yeux trainer sur les cartes des autres en jouant de son charme. Vraiment, rien ne pourrait remplacer la joie et le bonheur qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec ses amis. _Sauf peut-être si un certain jeune homme aux cheveux blancs faisant partie de l'équipe adverse viendrait interrompre ce moment._

Il avait donc passé une grande majorité de son après-midi avec ses anciens coéquipiers, jouant à un peu de tout mais restant le plus souvent sur un jeu de cartes. Seulement, alors que An hurlait que Haonoka avait triché et qu'à cause d'elle, elle était devenue _daihinmin,_ on entendit un verre se briser venant de la cuisine. Tous s'étaient arrêtés de jouer, en alerte, et Haruya s'était levé avec Natsuhiko et Shigeto – ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes présentes dans le salon les avaient rejoints – pour se diriger vers la cuisine d'où était provenu le bruit. Il avait alors remarqué, près de l'évier, une silhouette avec sur elle une grosse couverture, la cachant du haut en bas, avec quoi ils ne pouvaient deviner qui c'était. Seulement, Haruya avait un train d'avance car il connaissait cette couette particulièrement. Et il se précipita vers la personne.

\- Fuu' mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Tu devais rester dans ta chambre.

Il le prit dans ses bras pendant une fraction de seconde puis le relâcha, remarquant ce qu'il faisait. Il l'éloigna de l'endroit où il était et demanda à Natsuhiko de chercher une chaise dans le réfectoire ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Le jeune homme au bandeau n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi _stressé_ par quelque chose. Le roux laissa Natsuhiko asseoir Fuusuke et se chargea de ramasser les bouts de verres puis de les mettre dans la poubelle. Il remarqua sur le plan de travail une brique de lait de sortie et il devina les intentions de son albinos d'ami. Il demanda à Ryuuji – qui faisait partie de ceux qui avaient rejoints le roux à cause du bruit – d'aller chercher l'aspirateur qu'il passa vite fait bien fait pour éviter que quelqu'un se coupe le pied avec du verre resté par mégarde. Les autres orphelins, ayant vu que ce n'était rien de spécial, étaient repartis reprendre ce qu'ils faisaient avant cette interruption brusque. Quant à Haruya, une fois l'aspirateur terminé, il sortit un autre verre qu'il rempli de lait et qu'il amena à son ami, assis sur sa chaise. Le roux resta debout en regardant son ami boire puis il lui reprit le verre des mains quand celui-ci eut terminé. Shigeto et Natsuhiko s'étaient installés sur le plan de travail et, pendant que Haruya nettoyait le verre de son ami, ils discutaient avec Fuusuke.

\- Beh dis Gazel, c'est pas hyper intelligent de descendre alors qu'on est malade, dit celui au bandeau.

L'albinos haussa les épaules.

\- J'avais soif.

Haruya entra dans la conversation.

\- Fallait m'appeler, je serais parti te chercher un verre de lait.

Fuusuke haussa à nouveau les épaules.

\- Comment tu voulais que je t'appelle ? T'étais en bas je te signale. Et tu fais déjà plein de choses pour moi, je n'allais pas encore te déranger.

Haruya fit une moue face au carrelage de l'évier. Cet _abruti_ n'avait pas tord. _Mais tout de même_. Haruya se sentait fautif, il aurait dû rester près de son ami... même s'il avait apprécié passer du temps avec son ancienne équipe.

\- Hein Haruya ?

Le roux se retourna vers les garçons qui le regardaient, attendant très certainement une réponse à ce que l'un d'eux avait dit.

\- Quoi ?

Il vit Shigeto ricaner, Natsuhiko se passer une main sur son visage, désespéré, et Fuusuke sourire faiblement. Celui au bandeau prit la parole :

\- Je disais que tu ferais tout pour ton cher Fuusuke, n'est-ce pas ?

Haruya vit Fuusuke détourner le regard, Natsuhiko lever un sourcil et Shigeto sourire narquoisement. Ces deux-là allaient le payer.

\- Il est malade, c'est normal.

Et il détourna sa tête vers le verre qu'il était toujours en train de nettoyer. Il entendit des ricanements derrière lui, et il soupira. Il entendit également un faible « laissez-le tranquille, c'est gentil » et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Il prenait son rôle à cœur. Après tout il était un peu le colocataire de chambre de l'albinos mais aussi son meilleur ami, alors il le devait. _Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait._

Quand il eut terminé de nettoyer le verre – celui-ci devait d'ailleurs vraiment briller vu le temps qu'il avait passé à le nettoyer – il s'assit à même le sol devant Fuusuke qui le regarda faire, avec une lueur de surprise dans les yeux. Le roux laissa un long soupir franchir ses lèvres et il posa sa tête contre le placard à sa gauche. Les autres garçons le regardèrent en souriant.

\- Allez, debout gros fainéant, on va continuer de jouer ? Parce que je suis sûr que les autres n'ont même pas attendu pour en recommencer une sans nous.

Natsuhiko leva les yeux en l'air tout en parlant et Shigeto haussa les épaules. Les deux garçons descendirent de leur perchoir et aidèrent leur ami à se lever. Fuusuke, quant à lui, se leva également sous le regard réprobateur du roux mais l'albinos faisait ce qu'il voulait et de toute manière, il n'allait pas rester seul dans la cuisine. Celui au bandeau prit la chaise et alla la déposer dans le réfectoire pendant que les trois autres l'attendaient à la porte menant dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Dis Haru' ?

Fuusuke calma ses frissons en resserrant la couverture sur ses épaules. L'autre, qui avait croisé ses bras derrière sa tête le regarda.

\- Mmh ?

\- Je peux venir avec vous ?

Les bras de Haruya tombèrent le long de son corps quand ce qu'avait dit Fuusuke monta à son cerveau. Il démarra au quart de tour.

\- Ah non Fuu' ! Tu es malade alors on va te remonter dans la chambre et tu vas dormir.

L'albinos aurait dû s'en douter que son ami n'accepterait pas. Mais déjà, depuis quand il lui demandait la permission ? Il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Alors, même si Haruya ne voulait pas, il irait avec eux et les regarderait jouer, un point c'est tout. Il fit une petite moue et détourna la tête. En le voyant, Haruya le trouvait vraiment _adorable_. Cette petite moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, sa tête de fatigué, ses cheveux - pour la première fois - décoiffés, ses petites joues roses à cause de la température et cette grosse couverture le recouvrant... Natsuhiko le fit sortir de ses pensées quand son bras vint entourer les épaules du malade devant lui et qu'il parla.

\- Voyons Haruya, tu peux le laisser venir un peu. Regarde, il a l'air de se sentir déjà mieux.

Au fond de lui, Fuusuke remercia l'autre au bandeau. Il savait que Natsuhiko réussissait à le faire changer d'avis sur quelque chose, alors avec son appui, l'albinos était sûr de pouvoir venir. Et il savait que si Natsuhiko était avec lui alors Shigeto l'était aussi, car les deux étaient inséparables. _Un peu comme lui et le roux devant lui._ Les trois garçons regardèrent Haruya, qui semblait être en pleine réflexion, attendant sa réponse. Puis, au bout de longues secondes, celui-ci soupira et s'en alla vers le grand salon. Quand il disparut derrière la porte, Natsuhiko et Shigeto s'en tapèrent cinq et sourirent à Fuusuke qui le leur rendit plus faiblement. Natsuhiko entoura une nouvelle fois les épaules du malade, prit le bras de l'autre et, à eux trois, ils se dirigèrent vers le grand salon.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la table que Prominence avait réservée, ils furent accueillis par un hourra. Ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de Haruya, tirer la langue de Natsuhiko et sourire les deux autres. Prominence laissa de la place aux nouveaux venus et ceux-ci s'installèrent tranquillement. Haruya avait récupéré Fuusuke près de lui - car il ne voulait surtout pas le laisser aux deux autres - et le blanc était donc installé entre le roux à sa droite et An à sa gauche. Natsuhiko et Shigeto étaient, eux, en face du duo de feu et de glace.

Une nouvelle partie de _Daifugou_ reprit. An, étant la _daihinmin,_ donna ses deux plus fortes cartes à Natsuhiko, étant le _daifugou_ , qui lui donna ses deux cartes les plus faibles. Honoka, étant la _hinmin_ , donna sa carte la plus forte à Koutarou, étant le _fugou_ , qui lui donna sa carte la plus faible. Les autres étant les _heimin_ , ils étaient neutres et n'avaient donc pas besoin d'échanger de cartes avec qui que ce soit. Le jeu put réellement reprendre. Kazuo avait demandé à Fuusuke s'il voulait jouer, avant de reprendre, mais celui-ci avait refusé, n'ayant pas véritablement la tête à réfléchir. Alors, et sachant que le jeune homme aimait bien y jouer, Haruya lui proposa de jouer avec lui. Et, comme ça, il pourrait arrêter s'il se sentait vraiment faible. Pensant que c'était une bonne alternative, Fuusuke accepta.

La blanc remarqua, tout au long de la partie, que c'était vraiment amusant de voir comment les camarades de son ami aimaient si souvent se chamailler. Il remarqua la force et violence de Geki - celui-ci pouvait faire peur des fois, tellement que Fuusuke sursautait plusieurs fois quand l'autre tapait son poing sur la table - mais aussi la stratégie de certains comme Honoka ou Hana et Kazuo, les chamailleries de Natsuhiko et Shigeto - il les trouvait _mignons_ ensemble, allez savoir pourquoi - mais aussi l'air supérieur de An et il remarqua également, mais ce n'était absolument pas nouveau, que Haruya était vraiment un mauvais joueur et qu'il râlait bien trop souvent. L'albinos souriait souvent et cela fit chaud au cœur du roux quand il le remarquait, jetant quelques coups d'œil quand il le pouvait.

Soudainement, alors que Haruya était à fond dans sa partie et sur le fait qu'il allait _enfin_ finir _daifugou_ , le jeune homme sentit un poids qui tomba sur son épaule gauche. Il sursauta un peu et tourna la tête pour voir la touffe blanche et le visage de son ami malade. Il trouva ça _si adorable_ qu'il ne dit rien et continua sa partie avec plus de ferveur que précédemment.

Fuusuke, quant à lui, n'avait pas pu se retenir de le faire. Il avait sa tête si lourde et se sentait fatigué alors il l'avait laissé tomber sur l'épaule du roux. Et celui-ci n'avait rien dit, ce qui contribuait à la paix et au bonheur de l'autre. La partie de _Daifugou_ était intéressante, surtout voir la réaction de tout ce petit groupe quand quelqu'un gagnait ou perdait, mais la maladie avait bien vite repris ses droits et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Puis il sentit le bras appartenant à l'épaule sur laquelle sa tête reposait entourer sa taille et le rapprocher de lui. Le blanc sentit également que Haruya bougeait, certainement pour qu'il soit plus confortablement installé, et le tirer devant lui pour l'installer au centre de ses jambes qu'il avait écartées. Fuusuke voulut relever la tête mais celle-ci se fit vite reposer contre le cou du roux par la main de celui-ci. Alors le blanc s'installa également plus confortablement contre l'autre et il s'endormit là. Finalement, Haruya avait bien fait de changer de position car celle-ci était beaucoup plus confortable...

[...]

Au loin, Hiroto avait tout vu. Il avait vu que Fuusuke avait collé Haruya pendant toute la partie et il avait aussi vu quand sa tête était tombée sur l'épaule de l'autre. Et il avait souri. Il avait donné un coup de coude à Ryuuji à côté de lui qui jouait au _Hanafuda_ * avec des anciens membres de la Gemini Storm et de Genesis. Les deux garçons s'étaient souris quand le vert avait également vu. Alors Hiroto avait sorti son portable et, tout en étant discret, les avait pris en photo.

Mais le moment qu'il avait adoré prendre en photo était la position finale, après que Haruya ait bougé Fuusuke pour que celui-ci soit plus confortablement installé sur lui, entre ses jambes et sa tête reposant contre le cou du roux. Alors là, cela avait été la cerise sur le gâteau. Et la meilleure photo de sa galerie, très certainement. Fuusuke dormant sur Haruya sans que celui-ci ne dise quoi que ce soit pour le repousser. _C'était juste trop mignon_.

* * *

 _*Le_ Daifugou _est un jeu de cartes japonais, équivalent au_ Président _occidental. Le but du jeu et de réussir à poser toutes ses cartes, la plus forte carte étant le 2 et la plus faible étant le 3 (se jouant le plus souvent sans Joker) , pour devenir le daifugou. Le premier est donc le daifugou (équivalent du président), le deuxième est le fugou (équivalent du vice président), l'avant-dernier est le hinmin (équivalent du vice trou-du-cul) et le dernier est le daihinmin (équivalent du trou-du-cul). Entre le fugou et le hinmin, les joueurs restants sont les heimin (équivalents des neutres). C'est un jeu que j'aime beaucoup jouer (version occidentale bien sûr) !  
*Le _Hanafuda _est également un jeu de cartes japonais, très populaire._

 _Sacré Hiroto hein ? Ahah, j'espère que cela vous a plu._  
 _A dimanche prochain ! Et bonnes vacances à celles (et ceux ?) qui le sont toujours ou qui viennent de l'être ;)_  
 _Bisous, bisous~_


	7. Fais confiance, on est ensemble

**Wonderful Memories.**

 **Le blabla de l'auteure :** Hello, hello ! Je suis vraiment désoléeeee pour ce malencontreux retard TuT Je devais vraiment posté ce chapitre dimanche mais par manque de temps (et surtout à cause des devoirs de dernière minute... argh, j'aurais dû m'y prendre plus tôt !) ce chapitre est donc arrivé deux jours après. Et je m'en excuse sincèrement ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez...  
Sinon en ce qui concerne ce chapitre, il est constitué de flashback que j'ai montré en écrivant en italique. Les parties en italique sont donc les flashback (cette phrase est absolument inutile car je me répète mdr) hors phrase italique hors des flashback (et elle n'a absolument aucun sens...je crois que je suis fatiguée ce soir, gomeen x) celui qui réussi à comprendre cette phrase... et bien je lui fais pleins de bisous virtuels !). J'espère m'être un minimum faite comprendre :')  
Bref, je remercie encore mes lectrices assidues pour les reviews qu'elles me font (et même si je ne réponds pas aussitôt, je m'excuse de ça aussi...), je vous adore ! J'ai fait aussi quelques clins d'œil dans ce chapitre à une amie qui m'est très précieuse (et qui m'aide tellement sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte !) depuis que je l'ai rencontré ici, j'espère que tu les retrouveras ma Yume :)  
Pour la suite des événements, rien de bien important à part que j'ai repris les cours (j'étais tellement mieux en vacances...) et que donc, j'espère avoir tout de même assez de temps pour écrire (normalement ça devrait le faire car avant j'ai bien réussi !).  
Je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter à part...

...Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre n°6 : « Fais confiance, on est ensemble. »**

 _Noël approche à grand pas et certains se souviennent de comment le Sun Garden s'est transformé, pendant que d'autres s'amusent à toutes sortes de jeux pour passer le temps. Gazel sort de sa maladie et Haruya continue de rester avec lui, cela ne permettrait pas des scènes comiques et_ cute _? Qui sait ? Peut-être même des rapprochements ?_ (Chapitre principalement basé sur le duo Burn/Gazel. Présence de flashback.)

[*.*.*]

La maladie de Fuusuke s'était atténuée avec le temps, surtout grâce à la méthode « sieste » comme Haruya s'aimait l'appeler, mais aussi grâce aux petits soins de l'autre. Sans lui, Fuusuke serait, en plus de la maladie, tomber en dépression. Alors c'était peu dire ! Ses nuits étaient moins agitée et il toussait beaucoup moins alors le roux pouvait mieux dormir. Ses cernes disparaissaient et Fuusuke sortait plus souvent. Tout allait donc pour le mieux.

Prominence avait également arrêté de bouder le carmin - bien qu'ils n'avaient pas mis trop de temps à lui pardonner, ils voyaient bien que Haruya sans un Fuusuke en bon état était un peu perdu - ce qui rendait Haruya tout aussi heureux car il aimait passer du temps avec ses amis. Depuis la bataille de _Daifugou_ , les deux meilleurs amis passaient plus de temps avec leurs autres amis. Et, grâce à ça, Fuusuke apprit ce que Haruya avait appris un peu avant lui - même si au fond, l'albinos s'en doutait déjà bien avant. Prominence acceptait également plus la présence de Fuusuke au sein de leur groupe, tout comme la présence d'autres personnes appartenant anciennement à d'autres équipes. C'était ça, la merveilleuse entente de Noël dont, cela se voyait, la date approchait bien vite. Les calendriers de l'avant était plus ou moins vide, de part les chocolats disparus dans les ventres des orphelins, et le grand et principal sapin de Noël brillait et trônait fièrement au centre du salon - d'autres petits sapins étaient disposés çà et là dans les autres pièces du Sun Garden, rendant le bâtiment totalement métamorphosé.

Seulement, depuis la fameuse partie de _Daifugou_ , une photo tournait dans le Sun Garden. Une photo si _mignonne_ et pourtant si les concernés la voyaient, ils seraient plus ou moins mal à l'aise. _Heureusement, les concernés ne l'avaient pas encore vue. Heureusement, vraiment ?_

[...]

Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge vifs jouait tranquillement à sa console portable assis par terre contre l'un des canapés présents dans le grand salon, un bâtonnet de sucre dans la bouche, et essayant à tout prix de gagner cette course. Le petit personnage sur l'écran, que le roux contrôlait, était dans une voiture et dépassait les autres petits personnages pour arriver premier à cette course. Une fois la ligne d'arrivée dépassée, le roux hurla en lançant sa main tenant la console en l'air et se leva, pointant du doigt son adversaire assis sur le canapé. Oui ! Il l'avait eu. On entendit alors un grognement de désespoir parvenant du canapé et un _pouf !_ quand une tête argentée rencontra un coussin.

\- Je t'ai eu Fuu' !

Et il hurla une nouvelle fois, s'attirant des regards noirs des autres orphelins présents dans la salle. Fuusuke - car c'était bien lui contre lequel Haruya se battait - releva sa tête du coussin et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'était fait avoir, _une nouvelle fois_ , et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il remonta la couverture qui couvrait son corps jusqu'à sa poitrine et soupira. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Haruya qui s'était éloigné vers quelques anciens coéquipiers de Prominence qui jouaient au _Mikado_. Il montrait à tous, fièrement, sa console pour rendre compte qu'il était bien arrivé premier à la course. Natsuhiko le rejeta alors qu'il essayait de retirer un bâton sans en toucher les autres. Le roux revint vers son ami sur le canapé en souriant, _comme un débile_. Fuusuke passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux, avec un air indifférent peint sur le visage, lorsque l'autre s'assit sur le canapé et s'y allongea, posant sa tête sur les jambes du blanc.

\- On refait une partie ? Cette fois, je te laisse choisir la course.

L'argenté accepta et les deux garçons se battirent une nouvelle fois dans une course nommée _Arc-en-ciel_ , la plus dure du jeu mais aussi celle où Fuusuke était sûr que son ami n'arriverait pas premier.

Et il avait eu raison car Haruya galéra tellement sur cette course que ça en devenait marrant. Il était allongé sur lui, se tortillant de partout alors que son personnage tombait une nouvelle fois dans le vide et s'attirant un râle frustré du roux. L'albinos s'était tellement entraîné sur cette course qu'il avait fini par la gérer - pas totalement mais assez pour battre son ami. Et quand les trois tours furent terminés, ce fut au tour du blanc de crier victoire - enfin... crier quand on était encore dans la maladie n'était pas le mieux à faire. Et puis Fuusuke n'était pas comme Haruya, à laisser ses sentiments prendre le contrôle de son être donc de laisser la joie s'exprimer. Non. Fuusuke se contenta d'un « Je t'ai battu ! » bien placé et d'un sourire arrogant.

Haruya, frustré car il avait perdu, balança sa console de l'autre côté du canapé et grimpa sur Fuusuke faisant mine de l'étrangler. L'albinos ricana en voyant son ami faire. Il le repoussa de ses maigres forces causées par la maladie et remonta la couverture sur son ventre. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux et regarda innocemment Haruya qui s'était assis de l'autre côté du canapé, les bras croisés.

\- Mauvais joueur.

\- Arrête de mentir, t'as choisi la course la plus dure aussi !

Fuusuke sourit de l'air boudeur de son ami puis se leva. L'autre, surpris, se leva à son tour et suivit son ami qui se dirigeait vers la porte, la couverture sur les épaules.

\- Eh, ça te dit de jouer au _Mikado_ avec les autres ?

\- Vas y, je dois faire quelque chose avant, je vous rejoins.

Fuusuke ne s'arrêta pas et passa la porte tandis que Haruya fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers le canapé pour éteindre sa console portable, et rejoignit ses amis, attendant que la partie de _Mikado_ en cours se finisse pour rejoindre la suivante.

[...]

 _\- Hiroto, Hiroto ! Regarde ce que j'ai eu._

 _La voix d'un petit garçon tenant un jouet se fit entendre à l'étage. Le petit garçon, qui avait les cheveux étrangement vert, se jeta sur son ami roux aux yeux intenses, et lui fit voir son jouet qu'il avait dans les mains depuis qu'il avait ouvert ses cadeaux. Il souriait à pleine dent, si innocent pendant un temps. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Et Hiroto sourit._

 _\- On va pouvoir faire des batailles de_ Nerf _ensemble !_

 _Ryuuji était si mignon. Sa bouille d'ange, son sourire innocent et sa joie de vivre. S'il avait su ce que leur père préparait, il n'aurait pas été si innocent en ce moment. Mais Hiroto continuait de sourire. Lui aussi était innocent à cet âge-là. Profitant de Noël comme si c'était une bénédiction. Les deux garçons chahutèrent un moment et une bataille de_ Nerf _se mit en place. Ryuuji était si heureux d'avoir eu lui aussi une arme en plastique, pouvant enfin jouer contre son meilleur ami._

 _Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être heureux..._

 _Dans un coin, sur la table, dans les canapés, au pied du grand sapin. Chaque orphelin était heureux. Montrant son merveilleux jouet qu'il avait eu par le Père Noël. C'était aussi le cas de deux autres petits garçons qui se chamaillaient une voiture télécommandée. Et Hiroto les avait vus._

 _\- Arrête Haruya, c'est la mienne ! Prends la tienne._

 _\- Mais c'est celle que je préfère, donne-la moi._

 _Le plus petit garçon, celui aux cheveux argentés, essaya de pousser son ami aux cheveux roux de ses si petites mains fragiles. Mais l'autre avait plus de force, étant un peu plus grand de taille. Alors les deux tombèrent à la renverse et le plus petit eut les larmes aux yeux._

 _\- Haruya... t-tu es m-méchant !_

 _Le roux eut un mouvement de recul. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Ce n'était même pas vrai. Et le cœur de Haruya lui fit mal. Car, il voyait les larmes de son ami couler le long de ses joues pour atterrir sur son pull bleu. Et Haruya n'aimait pas le voir pleurer. Alors, pris d'un élan d'affection, il s'approcha de l'autre qui, à première vue, se débattit pendant un moment avant d'abandonner, l'autre était beaucoup trop fort. Le petit roux essuya les larmes de son ami d'un revers de main et, avec ses deux index, il tira le bord de ses lèvres pour le faire sourire._

 _\- Pardon Fuu', je le referais plus. On fait la course avec nos voitures ?_

 _Les yeux du petit albinos brillèrent d'excitation. Et il accepta. Bien sûr qu'il voulait faire la course avec lui, et il lui montrerait que c'était sa voiture la meilleure..._

 _Hiroto sourit, lui aussi. Et se retourna pour viser Ryuuji avec son_ Nerf.

Il rouvrit les yeux et revint à lui. Puis sourit. Son regard dévia vers un des canapés dans lequel était assis le duo de feu et de glace - enfin l'un était assis en train de lire - d'essayer de lire - avec une couverture sur lui pendant que l'autre était allongé, la tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé, une jambe sur le haut du canapé et l'autre sur les genoux du blanc. Ils avaient toujours été proches, depuis petits. Et Hiroto se rappellerait toujours de ce moment.

\- Hiroto ! Viens jouer !

Son regard rencontra ensuite celui d'un jeune homme qu'il aimait vraiment _beaucoup_ quand il tourna la tête vers cette voix à sa gauche. Il sourit. Lui aussi avait été proche avec Ryuuji, _depuis tout petit._

[...]

\- Franchement Haruya, t'en fais exprès ou c'est comment ?

Fuusuke commençait vraiment à perdre patience. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il lui donnait un coup de pieds dans les cheveux, à cause de ce pied qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre en l'air sur le haut du canapé.

\- 'Scuse moi Fuu'.

L'albinos soupira. Il n'arrivait même pas à la lire. Alors il mit le marque-page sur celle qu'il était en train de lire et ferma son livre qu'il posa sur l'accoudoir à sa droite. Il tourna la tête vers sa gauche, passa une main dans ses cheveux et croisa les bras. Haruya avait rallumé sa console portable depuis qu'ils avaient fini de jouer au _Mikado_ avec les autres et il essayait de s'améliorer _encore et toujours_ sur le même jeu que tout à l'heure. _Et sur une course en particulier_.

\- Rah, cette course me fait chier !

Et il recommença une nouvelle fois pendant que Fuusuke avait ses pieds _littéralement_ dans la tête et sur ses genoux, recevant nombre de coups. Il passa une nouvelle fois une main dans ses cheveux, remettant une de ses mèches en place et regarda autour de lui. Il remarqua que dehors il faisait déjà nuit et que le grand sapin de Noël avait été allumé. Il fixa le sapin un bon moment, et sourit. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le carmin quand il eut fini sa course et qu'il avait posé une question à son ami. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il s'était relevé et s'était approché de Fuusuke qui souriait en fixant le sapin. Haruya posa son regard lui aussi sur celui-ci et se souvint. Puis il sourit narquoisement et claqua des doigts devant les yeux de son compère qui se réveilla instantanément d'un bon. Le blanc regarda son ami, levant un sourcil réprobateur.

\- Quoi ?

Haruya s'assit plus confortablement - ayant été sur les genoux en s'approchant de l'autre - et sourit.

\- Tu te souviens comment on a galéré à le mettre ce foutu sapin ?

Le sourcil de Fuusuke se rabaissa et il sourit à cette remarque. Oui il se souvenait, cela avait été si comique que même Hitomiko devait se rappeler de ce moment.

 _Au début du mois, Hitomiko avait appelé tous les orphelins dans le grand salon pour leur dire que le sapin aller être installé. Seulement, cette année, elle avait aussi décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas un mais plusieurs sapins, répartis dans tout l'orphelinat. Ainsi, elle avait demandé à ceux qui se sentait d'attaque et ayant une assez bonne force musculaire de bien vouloir l'aider à les installer. Et Haruya avait été le premier à se porter volontaire, tout comme Fuusuke qui l'avait rejoint, Natsuhiko et Shigeto, Hiroto, Ryuuji, Hiromu, Satoshi, Ryuuichirou, Osamu... alors que les plus balèzes avaient décidé de laisser faire les plus petits, voulant voir comment ils allaient se débrouiller, Geki et Kantarou en rigolaient d'avance._

 _Les plus petits arbres de Noël avaient été placés dans les couloirs - un à chaque étage -, un dans le bureau de Hitomiko et un autre dans le réfectoire. Le plus gros, le principal, avait été installé dans le grand salon. Et c'est avec celui-ci que les garçons avaient le plus galéré. L'arbre était si grand - près de deux mètres - qu'il avait fallu s'y mettre à quatre - et même quatre n'avait pas été suffisant alors Geki et Kantarou étaient venus les aider, par pitié. Les autres les regardaient faire et Hitomiko donnait les directives. Elle avait décidé de l'installer dans un coin, pour éviter qu'il ne gêne de trop, mais dans un coin totalement à l'opposé de la baie vitrée par laquelle les jeunes avaient entré le sapin - celui-ci était beaucoup trop grand et épais pour le passer par la porte d'entrée. Alors, les jeunes avaient traversé la grande pièce pour finalement arriver au coin voulu. Ils avaient autant galéré pour le remettre debout que pour le faire traverser la pièce. Et une fois mit, les jeunes orphelins s'étaient assis par terre et avaient soufflé. Hitomiko, avec une dizaine autre orphelin, avait été cherché les décorations de Noël dans la réserve et elle avait divisé tous ceux qui voulaient aider en plusieurs groupes. Certains devaient s'occuper du sapin du deuxième étage, d'autres du premier, encore d'autres du rez-de-chaussée. Le sapin de son bureau allait être décoré par elle-même et elle avait attribué un dernier groupe pour le sapin du réfectoire qui était, en soi, plus grand que les autres petits qu'elle avait acheté mais plus petit que celui du salon._

 _Fuusuke et Haruya, ainsi que Hiroto et Ryuuji, Shigeto et Natsuhiko furent chargés de décorer le sapin du salon. Et ces six-là étaient loin d'être d'accord sur tout..._

 _\- Rouge et or ! Proposa, non sans violence, un certain roux._

 _\- Non, bleu et argent ! Rétorqua un autre au bandeau._

 _\- Et blanc ? Intervint Shigeto._

 _\- Hors de question, deux voix se mêlant contre le blanc de Prominence._

 _Fuusuke de son côté regardait Natsuhiko, Haruya et Shigeto se disputer sur la couleur des décorations du sapin. Hiroto et Ryuuji sortait un peu toutes les décorations du sapin et les posaient sur une table qu'ils avaient rapprochée. Il y avait vraiment de tout et l'albinos se demandait s'ils allaient vraiment finir par s'accorder. Lui aimait à peu près toutes les couleurs que les autres proposaient alors il n'y avait aucun problème sur la couleur, si celle-ci pouvait plaire aux autres. Il s'en fichait clairement. Il avait juste envie de finir ça au plus vite pour retrouver son bon livre qu'il avait posé sur le canapé et qui le lorgnait depuis tout à l'heure. Fuusuke aimait beaucoup lire. Ce que Haruya ne comprenait pas et ne comprendrait jamais. L'albinos passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Les trois de Prominence commençaient à le désespérer._

 _An, qui était assise avec d'autres filles non loin de là, intervint dans la dispute entre les trois garçons :_

 _\- Et si vous faisiez rose et violet ?_

 _Cela eut le don de faire taire les garçons. Seulement, d'une seule voix, ils s'écrièrent :_

 _\- Beurk, c'est pour les filles !_

 _An soupira et haussa les épaules en se retournant vers les filles. Fuusuke leva les yeux au ciel, c'était vraiment des gamins. Il se rapprocha des garçons qui avaient sorti les décorations et les observa. Il essaya plusieurs combinaisons de couleurs pendant que les trois autres de Prominence continuaient de se chamailler. Et finalement, il en choisit trois, pour faire plaisirs aux trois. Il prit donc trois guirlandes de ces trois couleurs et se posta devant les garçons. Il les présenta devant eux, attendant le verdict._

 _\- Or... commença Haruya._

 _\- Argent... continua Natsuhiko._

 _\- Et blanc ! Quelle bonne idée Gazel ! Finit Shigeto._

 _Le carmin et celui au bandeau se regardèrent, ahuri. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas eu cette idée dès le départ ? Choisir trois couleurs. Cela changeait des traditions et ils étaient sûrs que tout le monde allait apprécier ce changement. Shigeto et Natsuhiko se jetèrent sur les décorations que tenaient Hiroto - qui laissa sortir un ricanement - et Ryuuji - qui avait sorti une glace, d'on ne savait où. Alors, la décoration se mit en place petit à petit. Osamu, qui avait été de passage, avait même ramené un escabeau pour aider les jeunes orphelins car ceux-ci étaient bien trop petits pour réussir à atteindre le haut. Puis quand Hitomiko entra dans le salon et qu'elle remarqua que le sapin avait pratiquement toutes ses décorations, elle fut submergée par la joie et le bonheur. Elle remarqua également que beaucoup d'autres orphelins étaient venus aider ceux déjà chargés de le décorer et qu'il y avait une atmosphère de bonheur et de rire dans la pièce. Les couleurs qu'ils avaient choisies étaient parfaites et allaient vraiment bien ensemble. Trois ? C'était si différent de d'habitude et elle pensa que les garçons avaient bien fait de les choisir. Et elle fut l'heureuse élue pour mettre l'étoile au sommet du sapin. Elle était si_ heureuse _._

 _Le soir, Haruya et Fuusuke s'était assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, contre le mur en face du sapin en l'observant avec émerveillement. Puis le roux laissa son regard glisser sur son ami et sourit narquoisement._

 _\- A le regarder comme ça Fuu', tu vas finir par tomber amoureux._

 _Fuusuke ricana et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'autre. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête dessus en lui tirant la langue. Haruya laissa un gloussement sortir de ses lèvres. Seulement, son regard ne quittait pas l'albinos à côté de lui - celui-ci avait fini par reposer ses yeux sur le sapin qui s'illuminait dans le noir._

 _\- C'est toi qui vas finir par tomber amoureux à me dévorer des yeux comme ça._

 _Le roux haussa les sourcils et... son cerveau eut un bug lorsque Fuusuke rallongea ses jambes et qu'il s'approcha vers lui pour lui embrasser la joue. Il lui fit un clin d'œil en se relevant. Il s'étira les bras et se rapprocha de la porte._

 _\- Je vais me coucher..._ en attendant _. Bonne nuit._

 _Il se dépêcha de quitter la pièce en laissa Haruya en plan avant que celui-ci ne remarque un quelconque changement de la couleur de ses joues. Le roux, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, si ce n'est qu'il avait porté sa main sur sa joue, n'y croyant pas._

Fuusuke et Haruya se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment, appréciant l'atmosphère dans laquelle ils étaient en repensant à ce moment. Puis un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du roux quand son ami détourna les yeux, les joues maquées d'une couleur rosée. _Il était adorable_. Aucun des deux n'osa parler, de peur de briser l'instant. Une petite musique se diffusait dans le salon, une musique rappelant que les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient à grand pas.

\- Dis Fuu'...

Le blanc tourna les yeux vers son ami qui regardait la porte menant dans le couloir. Avant de répondre au regard interrogateur de son ami, il reposa les yeux sur lui. Et sourit.

\- Tu as été récupérer ton chocolat du calendrier ?

Le carmin vit la réaction du blanc au ralenti. Il vit tout d'abord son froncement de sourcils, prouvant que ce qu'il lui disait montait au cerveau, puis ses grands yeux azur s'agrandir de stupéfaction en comprenant le sous-entendu du roux. Mais Haruya fut plus rapide. Avant que Fuusuke ne balance la couverture par terre, il se leva et couru jusqu'au réfectoire où étaient déposés tous les calendriers de l'avant puis choppa celui de l'albinos qui arriva derrière lui, essoufflé. Le roux le brandit au-dessus de sa tête et le sourire narquois qu'il avait sur les lèvres s'agrandit en voyant la moue frustré de son ami, en face de lui.

\- Rends-moi ça Haru'.

L'appelé secoua la tête. Il voulait l'embêter. Alors, devant lui, il déchira la petite porte renfermant le chocolat puis le prit dans ses mains. Tout en faisant attention que le blanc ne lui saute pas dessus. Il l'approcha doucement de sa bouche, en observant la réaction de l'autre. Haruya se sentait tellement supérieur. Seulement, la moue frustrée que Fuusuke gardait sur le visage eut raison de lui et, avant que le chocolat n'atteigne sa bouche à lui, il s'approcha à grand pas de son ami avant de le lui mettre dans la bouche. Choqué et surpris, le blanc ne réagit pas de suite mais, une fois l'information montée au cerveau, il ouvrit la bouche et attrapa le chocolat. _Il me manqua pas non plus de lécher les doigts du roux, tout en le regardant dans les yeux, ces gestes en disant long._ Une lueur dans les yeux du carmin illumina son regard, et Fuusuke ressentit une étrange sensation dans tout son corps. C'était. Tellement. Plaisant.

Si une personne voyait cette scène de l'extérieur, elle pourrait la trouver suspecte. Mais après tout, ce n'était seulement que deux jeunes hommes qui s'observaient, l'un ayant les doigts dans la bouche de l'autre. _Ok, c'était décidément suspect._

* * *

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu. En m'excusant encore du retard !  
Bonnes vacances à celles (et ceux ?) qui le sont et bon courage à celles (et ceux ?) qui ont repris, je suis avec vous TuT.  
_ _A dimanche prochain (et j'espère cette fois-ci ne pas avoir de retard...).  
Bisous, bisous~_


	8. Merry Christmas ! (Chap 7, part 1)

**Wonderful Memories.**

 **Le blabla de l'auteure :** Ohayoo mina-san ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre. Pas de retard en vu, je suis heureuse ! Ce chapitre sera donc sur Noël. J'avais décidé de l'écrire un autre dimanche mais finalement, et pour tout ce que je prévois, c'est mieux qu'il soit aujourd'hui. J'espère que cela vous plaira de revenir dans cette période et fête que j'apprécie tout particulièrement :3 Les corrections de ce chapitre ne sont pas faites, mais je fais ça dans les jours à venir (d'ailleurs dans le précédent j'ai vu pas mal de fautes, et surtout de fautes de frappe ptdr, j'écris des mots alors que je veux dire autre chose, c'est absolument pas logique dans ma tête... donc je corrige ça au plus vite - et j'espère que cela ne vous a pas perturbé durant la lecture).  
Je continue de remercier mes lectrices, je vous adore !  
Pour la suite des événements, j'ai une grande nouvelle (bonne pour moi mais mauvaise pour vous, gomeeen) à vous annoncer. La semaine prochaine je fête mon anniversaire le 4 mars (18 ans ça se fête, n'est-ce pas ? Et en plus le jour même !), je fais ça le samedi soir mais du coup je ne pourrais pas du tout poster le lendemain, c'est-à-dire le dimanche 5 mars. Je m'en excuse. Du coup, le prochain chapitre sortira le 12 mars et d'ici là j'espère que vous vous porterez bien !  
Je crois que j'ai tout dit. Dans ce cas...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre n°7, partie 1 : **_**« Merry Christmas ! »**_

 _Qui dit hiver, dit neige et dit Noël. C'est la période préférée de l'année pour Gazel qui, enfin, peut profiter de son élément. De plus, c'est également une raison pour faire la fête et offrir des cadeaux. Que dirait Burn s'il se voyait offrir un cadeau à son meilleur ennemi ? Joyeux Noël !_ (Chapitre beaucoup basé sur le duo Burn/Gazel, seulement c'est Noël alors on voit tout le Sun Garden également.)

[*.*.*]

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Fuusuke s'était remis de la maladie que l'hiver lui avait donnée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce soit possible pour lui mais le froid avait eu raison de lui, et même s'il était plus résistant habituellement que d'autres personnes. Aujourd'hui alors, l'albinos se baladait dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat, se dirigeant nonchalamment vers sa chambre car aujourd'hui était jour de fête. En effet, c'était purement et tout simplement la veille de Noël. Ainsi, Hitomiko avait autorisé les orphelins d'aller où bon leur semblait en ville et d'acheter ce qu'ils voulaient. Alors Fuusuke avait pris la direction de sa chambre, une fois que la jeune directrice eut annoncé cela. Haruya était resté avec ses anciens camarades de Prominence et le blanc était monté seul. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela - quoique, le jeune albinos avait tout de même eu un pincement au cœur en voyant Haruya s'amuser avec ses amis - car il avait décidé de lui offrir un cadeau. Et s'il était venu avec lui, la surprise aurait été gâchée. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment d'idées sur ce qu'il voudrait offrir à son ami, alors il aurait au moins toute l'après-midi pour y penser.

Le jeune homme avait donné rendez-vous à Ryuuji et Hiroto pour y aller avec eux. Les deux garçons avaient eux aussi décidé d'aller faire les magasins pour trouver des cadeaux pour chaque orphelin. De plus, Hitomiko leur avait demandé s'ils pouvaient acheter ce qu'elle avait prévu pour les cadeaux de chaque orphelin, notés sur une liste qu'elle avait donnée à Hiroto. Osamu, quant à lui, se chargerait de la nourriture pour ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire le soir même, pour attendre le _Père Noël._ Seulement, elle avait enlevé trois prénoms sur sa liste pour que les trois garçons concernés ne soient pas au courant de leur cadeau.

Ainsi, Fuusuke dévala les escaliers et se dirigea dans le hall où l'attendaient les deux autres garçons. Ceux-ci étaient prêts, aussi l'albinos prit son manteau et une écharpe qu'il enroula autour de son cou puis enfila ses chaussures et les trois jeunes hommes sortirent du bâtiment pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus non loin.

Dehors, il faisait un froid de canard. Et Ryuuji grelotta. Fuusuke resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Il avait malheureusement oublié des gants comme était en train d'en sortir Hiroto pour les enfiler.

La neige était toujours au rendez-vous, recouvrant le chemin d'une épaisse poudreuse blanche et donnant au paysage un air féérique. Les vacances d'hiver étaient vraiment les meilleures pour Fuusuke qui appréciait d'être entouré de son élément glacial. Il aimait sentir l'air frais entrer dans ses poumons, et la petite buée qui ressortait de sa bouche quand il expirait. Il aimait sentir les flocons de neige tomber sur lui et le rendre tout de blanc vêtu. Même si l'hiver était loin d'être la meilleure saison qui soit, de part le fait que l'organisme était moins apte à se protéger contre les maladies, celle-ci était la saison préférée de Fuusuke. Alors il sourit.

Arrivés au niveau du portail, les trois garçons virent des hommes, vêtus chaudement et de noir, leur passer devant tout en restant polis et leur disant un « bonjour » des plus mornes. Fuusuke les regarda avancer jusqu'à la porte et y sonner. Hitomiko leur ouvrit et les fit entrer. Ce qui sonna bizarrement dans la tête du jeune blanc. _Que se passait-il exactement ?_ Seulement, alors qu'il fouillait sa mémoire en quête d'indices, il entendit un cri et se retourna rapidement vers la source de ce cri. Il vit Ryuuji, qui avait l'air d'avoir manqué de tomber, dans les bras de Hiroto. Les deux avaient leurs joues teintées d'une couleur rosée. Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de l'argenté. Ces deux là étaient bien plus proches qu'ils ne le laissaient penser.

\- Attention. Fit-il pour briser ce moment, _méchant Fuusuke_ , mais il ne voulait pas non plus les voir s'embrasser car leurs deux têtes étaient diablement proches. Il y a du verglas, il a encore neigé et gelé cette nuit.

Il ricana doucement quand il vit les deux garçons se séparer en étant totalement gênés. C'était mignon de les voir si embarrassés. Et Fuusuke devina qu'il y avait anguille sous roche depuis le début entre ces deux là. Il commença à avancer, en faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, direction l'arrêt de bus. Il entendit des craquements dans la neige, signe que les deux autres le suivaient. Le bus arriva quelques minutes après qu'ils soient arrivés à l'arrêt. Et ils purent partir tranquillement en virée shopping.

[...]

C'était la première fois depuis quelques semaines que Haruya se retrouvait tout seul dans la chambre. Il avait oublié que son ami était parti faire des magasins pour aider Ryuuji et Hiroto à acheter ce dont Hitomiko voulait. Quand il était entré dans sa chambre, il avait ressenti un grand vide, physiquement car Fuusuke n'était pas là mais aussi dans son cœur. Il embrassa la pièce du regard et s'assit sur son lit, en ayant le lit de son ami devant ses yeux. Et il soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu accompagner l'albinos car il ne se sentait pas de faire les magasins et surtout il voulait profiter de ses amis anciennement camarades de Prominence. Seulement, face à cette solitude, il regretta doucement ; son humeur descendant au rythme du regret qui s'insinua dans son cœur.

Il resta là de longues minutes, à contempler le lit vide en face de lui. Et alors qu'il sentit une présence dans la pièce, il sursauta au son de cette voix.

\- Alors, Haruya regrette de ne pas avoir accompagné son Fuu' chéri ?

Le roux se releva d'un bon, essayant au mieux de cacher ses joues rosies.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Netsuha.

Celui au bandeau de la bande de Prominence ricana. Il était accoudé au chambranle de la porte et le regardait avec un sourcil haussé.

\- Ah Netsuha maintenant ? Aurais-je froissé le grand Nagumo ?

Haruya croisa ses bras et ne répondit rien. Nastuhiko savait ce qu'il ressentait au fond, même si le roux lui-même n'avait pas encore deviné de quoi il encourait. Le jeune garçon au bandeau les avait vus. Oui, il les avait vus un soir alors qu'il avait été prendre un verre d'eau. Il les avait vus ensemble, assis à même le sol en train de regarder le sapin de Noël. Il avait ressenti également l'ambiance de la pièce, _une ambiance que les deux garçons ne considéreraient sûrement pas comme Natsuhiko la considérait._ Et, surtout, il avait vu le baiser que Fuusuke avait déposé sur la joue de Haruya. Il avait vu comment les deux avaient apprécié ce moment, et il avait vu que la couleur de leurs joues avait changée, même dans le noir. Et quand l'albinos était parti, il avait vu le grand sourire idiot qui ne quittait pas les lèvres de Haruya. Oui, il avait tout vu.

Natsuhiko s'avança vers son ami qui s'était rassis sur le lit en regardant par la fenêtre au-dessus des deux tables de chevets côtes à côtes. Le jeune homme au bandeau s'assit sur le lit de Fuusuke, en face de Haruya.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas mal de ressentir _ça._

Le visage du roux se retourna vers celui de Natsuhiko.

\- Ressentir quoi ?

Natsuhiko leva les yeux au ciel. Ok, son capitaine avait du mal avec ça. Sûrement car cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant.

\- Tu aurais voulu accompagner Fuu' ?

Il vit Haruya hausser les épaules et retourner son regard vers la fenêtre. Il neigeait. Haruya n'aidait vraiment pas.

\- Tu lui as prévu un cadeau de Noël ?

Son regard raccrocha celui de Haruya quand il capta son attention. _Enfin._

\- J'ai prévu un cadeau à Shigeto mais je ne sais pas trop quoi lui offrir, t'aurais pas une idée ? Et si tu n'as rien prévu, car ton regard en dit long, je peux t'aider à trouver celui de Fuu'. Marché conclu ?

Le regard du roux s'illumina. Il accepta. Et Natsuhiko avait tapé dans le mille, Haruya n'avait aucune idée de quoi offrir à son _cher_ Fuusuke.

[...]

Leur après-midi s'était passée plutôt tranquillement. Fuusuke suivait plus les deux garçons qu'autre chose. Le vert et le roux restaient la plupart du temps ensemble devant et l'albinos suivait derrière en observant les boutiques pour voir si une idée germerait dans sa tête pour son ami. Il avait déjà trouvé des cadeaux pour ses amis proches, notamment ses amis de la Diamond Dust, mais aussi pour les deux autres qui étaient devant eux - les deux n'avaient alors absolument rien capté. Et, maintenant que la plupart des cadeaux que Hitomiko avait réservés aux orphelins et ceux que les trois garçons avaient prévus pour leurs amis étaient dans les sacs, ils étaient sur le chemin du retour.

Et, alors qu'il déprimait de ne rien trouver, il vit les deux garçons de devant se jeter contre une vitre avec des jeux vidéo à l'intérieur. Et l'illumination se fit. Il laissa les sacs de cadeaux à Ryuuji et Hiroto puis leur demanda de l'attendre et qu'il allait chercher un cadeau de dernière minute à quelqu'un qu'il avait oublié - mensonge bien sûr, Fuusuke n'avait absolument pas oublié cette personne, et Hiroto le devina.

A l'intérieur du magasin, un grand nombre de jeunes étaient présents un peu partout. Ce magasin était le plus grand du centre commercial possédant des jeux vidéo, et Fuusuke l'en remercia. Il se dirigea vers un rayon spécial pour une console en particulier et chercha un jeu qui pourrait _lui_ plaire. Il le trouva de suite. Haruya n'arrêtait pas de lui casser les oreilles quand la pub de ce jeu vidéo en particulier passait à la télévision - et même en dehors de la télé, le roux lui cassait les oreilles. D'ailleurs, Fuusuke imagina la réaction du roux quand celui-ci déballerait son cadeau. Il le connaissait tellement qu'il le voyait déchirer le papier sans douceur, des morceaux volant partout autour de lui, et mettre le jeu devant ses yeux en hurlant de joie. Ouais, cette idée était vraiment bonne. L'albinos regarda le prix et ses yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. _Evidemment_. Ce jeu était le jeu le plus en vogue du moment et venait seulement de sortir, d'où le prix exorbitant. Fuusuke sortit son portefeuille et observa les billets restants au fond de la pochette faite pour eux. Il ne lui resterait pas grand-chose après mais rien que d'imaginer la réaction du roux, cela l'acheva de choisir. Il se dirigea vers la caisse et paya. En ressortant, il remarqua le sourire au coin des lèvres de Hiroto mais n'en fit rien. Les trois garçons finirent par se diriger hors du grand centre commercial et vers l'arrêt de bus, les mains pleines de sacs.

[...]

Quand ils rentrèrent, les trois garçons furent accueillis par Hitomiko qui les débarrassa. Ils remarquèrent un attroupement dans le salon et tous les yeux des orphelins les fixer. Fuusuke se fit souffrance pour ne pas chercher du regard un certain roux.

\- Merci les garçons pour ça, vous êtes parfaits. Je vous laisse rejoindre les autres dans le salon, j'ai une annonce à vous faire.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leur manteau et écharpe et de leurs chaussures puis se dirigèrent dans le salon. Une fois la porte dépassée, Fuusuke vit la main du roux, qu'il cherchait des yeux, lui faire coucou pour qu'il vienne s'installer près de lui. _Le cœur de l'albinos fit un bon dans sa poitrine_. Il rejoint son ami, d'un pas plutôt rapide - ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer un certain jeune homme au bandeau plus loin - et regarda où s'installer près de lui sur le sol rempli de jeunes eux aussi assis. N'ayant plus de place, Haruya écarta ses jambes et tapa sur le sol pour lui montrer où venir. Fuusuke ne put empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer. Mais, avant que le roux ne change d'avis, il s'installa entre ses jambes. Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant que Hitomiko n'entre dans le salon, suivie des hommes en noir que Fuusuke, Ryuuji et Hiroto avait croisés en sortant du Sun Garden. L'albinos tourna les yeux vers le roux aux yeux verts un peu plus loin qui capta son regard et haussa les épaules.

\- Bien, je vous ai réuni tous ici car j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Ce fut le suspense pendant quelques secondes. Les orphelins retinrent leur souffle et Fuusuke sursauta quand il sentit des mains lui enserrer la taille. Ses joues, qui avaient retrouvées une couleur normale, se teintèrent de nouveau d'une couleur rosée et son cœur battait plus fort dans sa poitrine. _Ces réactions n'étaient décidément pas normales._

\- Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que je compte ouvrir les portes de cet orphelinat à d'autres enfants.

Et un brouhaha apparut dans la pièce, les orphelins n'y croyant pas. Hitomiko avait toujours gardé ces portes fermées aux autres, s'occupant de ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses frères et sœurs. Mais, maintenant, elle avait décidé que ce serait bien d'accueillir d'autres enfants orphelins à leur tour et que les orphelins, dont elle s'occupait depuis petits, seraient à mieux d'aider les nouveaux dans leur vie sans leurs parents, perdus pour n'importe quelle raison.

\- Ces messieurs gèrent un autre orphelinat en ville, complet. Alors ils sont venus me demander si je pouvais en accueillir ici. De plus, je veux que vous aidiez ces orphelins du mieux que vous le pouvez, vous comprenez ce qu'ils traversent. Je veux que vous soyez de bons grands frères et grandes sœurs pour ces nouveaux enfants. Les âges seront mélangés, nous accueillerons des enfants de différents âges alors je compte sur vous pour bien les accueillir.

Après cette annonce, certains furent gênés par le fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais véritablement fréquenté d'autres enfants que ceux qu'ils connaissaient petits, et d'autres étaient totalement en joie d'accueillir des nouveaux enfants à l'orphelinat. Haruya était dans la dernière catégorie, et Fuusuke entre les deux.

\- T'imagine Fuu', on pourra être les grands frères de nouveaux enfants ! C'est génial !

Le souffle de Haruya chatouilla le cou de Fuusuke qui frissonna.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu pourras être digne et un bon exemple comme grand frère ?

Le roux pinça Fuusuke à la taille, celui-ci se débattit.

\- Oh mais je ne te permets pas de dire ça, je serais un très bon grand frère.

Il continua de le pincer à la taille ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire sourire par la réaction de l'autre qui se débattait et cherchait à se défaire de l'étreinte de l'autre. Son sourire se fit plus grand quand Haruya finit par chatouiller véritablement l'argenté et que celui-ci éclata de rire.

\- Haru...A-Arrête !

Les larmes aux yeux, Fuusuke essaya une nouvelle fois de repousser son ami mais les deux finirent allongés par terre, le roux sur le blanc.

\- Ok, ok... c'est bon !... tu seras un b-bon gra...grand frère !

Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, Haruya finit par arrêter de chatouiller son ami. Il se releva et observa Fuusuke se rasseoir à son tour puis passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour remettre des mèches en place.

\- Je me suis vengé.

La phrase sortit toute seule et l'albinos arrêta son geste. Il leva un sourcil.

\- Tu m'as abandonné tout à l'heure, fallait bien que je me venge non ?

Fuusuke roula des yeux.

\- Si tu étais venu avec moi, tu ne te serais pas senti abandonné. (Le blanc rapprocha son visage de l'autre) Je t'aurais manqué à ce point ?

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres et les joues du rouge virèrent à la même couleur que ses cheveux.

\- Absolument pas.

Le visage de Haruya s'était décomposé.

\- Menteur !

Et Fuusuke ricana. L'albinos se releva et tendit sa main à l'autre. Les orphelins s'étaient dispersés après l'annonce de Hitomiko, ainsi ils se retrouvaient les derniers assis par terre. Haruya prit la main que lui offrait Fuusuke et se releva. _Comment le blanc avait-il pu voir si clair dans son expression ?_

[...]

Le soir était enfin venu et les orphelins s'étaient tous mis sur leur trente-et-un. Haruya avait opté pour un jean noir avec une chemise rouge et un gilet smoking noire. Fuusuke, quant à lui, avait choisi un jean gris avec une chemise bleu foncé et une veste smoking grise également. Ryuuji portait un jean noir, une chemise vert pâle avec une cravate noire, et Hiroto un jean blanc également avec une chemise noire et un nœud papillon rouge clair. Les autres garçons étaient tous à peu près dans le même style de tenue et les filles portaient toutes des robes. Même Hitomiko avait accepté de mettre une robe qui lui allait à merveille : de couleur bleu marine et centrée, elle partait en évasé de sa taille et arrivait à ses genoux. Des petites perles ornaient son col et la fin de ses manches. Elle portait de longues boucles d'oreilles brillantes et bleues.

Toutes les décorations de Noël étaient allumées et cela donnait au Sun Garden un air de fête et de magie. La joie régnait dans tout le bâtiment et les rires résonnaient entre les murs.

La jeune directrice avait préparé un repas digne de ce nom : fois gras pour ceux qui aimaient, verrines simples et amuse-bouche de différentes saveurs pour l'entrée ; une bonne dinde aux marrons, la dinde de Noël, énorme, avec des patates pour l'accompagner en plat de résistance ; et en dessert, la jeune femme avait réservé des bûches de Noël glacées, la seule chose qu'il ne fallait absolument pas oublier. Les orphelins s'étaient régalés et beaucoup avaient le ventre plein. Hitomiko avait mis les petits plats dans les grands.

Après ce goûteux repas, ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon, certains parlant de tout et de rien, d'autres jouant et d'autres dansant grâce à la musique qui se diffusait dans les enceintes un peu partout dans le salon. Les orphelins s'amusaient comme jamais ils ne s'étaient amusés auparavant. La soirée battait son plein et chacun avait un sourire sur les lèvres. Et tout ceci rendait Hitomiko des plus heureuses. Elle adorait les fêtes de fin d'année, de part la joie qui régnait, et cela avait fait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses orphelins si heureux qu'elle aurait pu en pleurer, mais elle s'était promis de ne pas verser une larme - et puis elle était maquillée, il ne fallait pas qu'elle gâche ce que les filles s'étaient amusées à lui faire. D'ailleurs elles avaient excellé dans le maquillage et ce moment serait l'un des plus beaux que la jeune femme garderait dans son cœur.

Beaucoup de bonnes choses étaient arrivées depuis que l'Aliea Gakuen s'était effondrée. Et, pour cela, Hitomiko remercia sa bonne étoile...

L'heure fatidique de minuit pile arriva très vite, et sans que les orphelins ne le remarquent. Avant que les douze coups ne sonnent, la jeune femme les appela pour leur annoncer l'heure. Chaque orphelin était surexcité. Surexcité d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Ils avaient beau être des adolescents, leur âme enfantine était toujours ancrée en leur cœur. Tous attendaient l'heure devant l'horloge du salon, impatients. Tellement impatients qu'ils avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et également tellement impatient qu'un certain roux prit la main de _son meilleur ami_ albinos dans la folie de l'instant.

Les douze coups sonnèrent et tous les orphelins se jetèrent sur les cadeaux. Ils les ouvrirent rapidement, certains avec violence et d'autres plus doucement. Hitomiko avait offert à tous une écharpe et une bougie senteur. Elle ne savait pas ce qui aurait pu leur faire plaisir alors elle avait joué à la simplicité. Et elle n'était pas déçue de voir que chacun avait l'air d'apprécier ce geste car elle en vit entourer leur cou de cette écharpe qu'elle avait elle-même tricotée avec des amies - cinquante cinq écharpes à tricoter seule n'était vraiment pas gagné, heureusement que des amies étaient venues l'aider.

Ensuite ce fut au tour des orphelins de s'offrir mutuellement les cadeaux. Fuusuke, avec ses paquets, se dirigea vers ses anciens camarades de Diamond Dust et leur donna à tous un petit cadeau. Rien de bien extraordinaire mais aux regards de ses amis, il sut qu'ils avaient apprécié. Une fois les paquets donnés aux anciens Diamond Dust, il se dirigea vers Hiroto et Ryuuji et leur donna leur cadeau, une montre chacun. Il tira ensuite Haruya pour se diriger vers Shigeto et Natsuhiko plus loin. Le duo de feu et de glace leur donna les deux paquets qu'ils avaient prévus de leur offrir en commun. Les visages surpris des deux autres leur donna une satisfaction toute nouvelle, celle d'avoir accompli quelque chose ensemble, et quand ils les ouvrirent, leur joie fut si grande qu'elle toucha l'autre duo au plus haut point. Natsuhiko et Shigeto se retrouvaient avec un pull en commun, le même totalement identique qu'ils adorèrent dès qu'ils le virent.

L'ouverture des cadeaux continua encore. Hiroto avait eu un nouvel appareil photo de la part de Ryuuji qu'il ne manqua pas d'utiliser directement ; Ryuuji, lui, avait eu de la part de son meilleur ami, une boîte de ses chocolats favoris qu'il ne manqua pas de commencer à dévorer. Fuusuke se retrouva avec pleins de nouveaux livres qu'il adora dès le départ. Haruya, quant à lui, s'était vu avec différents cadeaux, passant d'une nouvelle coque pour son téléphone - merci Natsuhiko et Shigeto ! - à des vêtements et même un pull de la part d'Osamu, puis d'autres cadeaux tout aussi géniaux que les autres. Seulement, il en attendait un en particulier qu'il n'avait pas encore reçu. Les minutes passèrent puis une heure et toujours pas de signe. Au fond, il était déçu mais il ne _lui_ en voudrait pas. D'ailleurs, il avait prévu de lui offrir le sien un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Juste avant de se coucher. Ce serait une bonne idée. Et puis, ce serait également dans l'intimité. Il ne voulait pas que les autres le voient.

Fuusuke aussi était déçu de ne rien recevoir de la part du roux. _Même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui réservait_. Aussi, décida-t-il de donner son cadeau plus tard. _Avant de se coucher par exemple_.

[...]

La soirée se terminait en douceur. La musique était moins forte bien qu'elle continuait de se diffuser dans le salon. Beaucoup étaient déjà partis se coucher, la journée avait été riche en émotions, et la fatigue se faisait ressentir. Fuusuke était assis sur un canapé, armé d'un verre qu'il buvait lentement. _Cocktail de fruits_. Ses yeux lui piquaient mais il n'avait pas envie de se coucher de suite, attendant Haruya qui dansait encore.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul. Mais juste avant, il avait croisé le regard du roux qui l'observait un peu plus loin. Au lieu de s'endormir, Fuusuke lutta et se secoua la tête. Il regarda la montre que Hiroto lui avait offerte - les grands esprits s'étaient rencontrés pour cette idée de cadeau - qu'il avait mis à son poignet et se frotta les yeux après avoir posé son verre sur le rebord du canapé. _04h36_. Il ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps. Aussi, tant pis, il se releva, finit son verre d'une traite qu'il déposa sur une table quand il passa à côté, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Seulement, alors qu'il posait un pied sur une marche, il sentit son bras se faire attraper. Il se retourna lentement et vit une touffe enflammée devant ses yeux et les baissa pour voir de qui il s'agissait - même s'il avait une vague idée.

\- Tu vas te coucher ?

Il hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas. Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté quelques secondes. Toujours son bras attrapé, la main de l'autre descendit jusqu'à entourer son poignet.

\- Je te suis, je commence à fatiguer.

\- Tu commences ? Haru, tu dansais encore ! Comment tu fais pour tenir ? Je...(l'albinos bailla)... suis crevé.

La main descendit finalement jusqu'à s'entrelacer avec la sienne. Haruya monta la marche et les deux garçons continuèrent leur ascension ensemble jusqu'à leur étage. Toujours main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Fuusuke s'allongea sur son lit et passa sa main sous son oreiller en soupirant d'aise.

\- N'oublie pas de te mettre en pyjama Fuu', va pas t'endormir en beaux vêtements. Hitomiko te tuerait.

Un « mmh...mmh » sortit de la bouche de Fuusuke qui ne bougea pas le moins du monde. Haruya ricana. Voir son ami fatigué à ce point était rare. Aussi, avant que le blanc ne s'endorme, il fouilla son tiroir et, une fois le paquet convoité entre les mains, il s'assit sur le lit de son ami. L'albinos releva les yeux et croisa ceux de son ami.

\- Tiens, joyeux Noël.

Fuusuke se releva, le cœur battant la chamade, et totalement réveillé maintenant. Haruya ne l'avait pas oublié. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Il prit le petit paquet dans la main et l'observa. Seulement, avant de l'ouvrir, il se retourna et s'allongea sur son lit pour atteindre le dessous d'où il sortit un paquet qu'il tendit à Haruya. Les yeux du roux s'illuminèrent. Et les deux garçons ouvrirent leur paquet en même temps.

Un cri de joie se fit entendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Fuusuke avait un sourire si grand au vu de la réaction de son ami que rien d'autre ne pourrait lui donner plus de joie, _si ce n'est son cadeau qu'il avait dans ses mains_. Pendant que l'autre sautait de joie dans toute la chambre en s'émerveillant devant son nouveau jeu acquis, l'albinos observa les deux bracelets qui étaient disposés dans une même boîte. Ils étaient en cuir. Mais ce qui le rendit si heureux fut la couleur. Ce n'était pas une couleur que l'on pouvait retrouver partout ou une couleur qui le définissait. Non. Cette couleur était la plus belle couleur. Sa deuxième couleur préférée. Un mélange de rouge et de bleu. Ces bracelets étaient violets. Haruya s'était souvenu.

Alors que son cœur était sur le point de fondre, il se fit propulser contre le matelas dans une étreinte dépassant ses émotions. Le roux était en train de lui faire un câlin. Si heureux, il ne put s'empêcher d'enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre.

\- Merci Fuu' ! Ce cadeau est génial, je t'aime tellement !

Les mots sortirent tout seul. Si bien qu'aucun des deux n'osa parler. Haruya était aussi rouge que ses cheveux, se rendant compte que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Et puis Fuusuke bougea alors le roux se releva.

\- Merci aussi Haruya, j'adore ces bracelets.

Le visage du carmin s'illumina et un grand sourire orna ses lèvres.

\- Il y en a deux, un pour toi et un pour moi, comme ça on les aura en commun.

Fuusuke sourit.

\- Et pourquoi violet ?

\- Car bleu et rouge mélangés font du violet.

Haruya lui fit un clin d'œil. Et Fuusuke n'en fut plus qu'heureux. Il s'en était vraiment souvenu.

 _L'albinos avait alors décidé de ne pas s'attarder sur les mots de Haruya plus précédemment et de faire comme si de rien n'était, par peur de sa réaction. Mais cela lui avait donné un frisson destructeur le long de sa colonne vertébral, allant jusqu'à faire battre son cœur plus vite..._

* * *

 _J'espère que cela vous a plus. Les choses avancent aha...  
A dimanche dans deux semaines !  
Bisous, bisous~_


	9. Bonne année ! (Chap 7, part 2)

**Wonderful Memories.**

 **Le blabla de l'auteure :** Ohayooo ! Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement, tellement, tellement désoléeeee ! Je sais, mon retard est impardonnable mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas... je vais me rattraper, je vous le promets. Tellement de choses se sont passées depuis ces quatre semaines d'absences, dont mon âge qui a évolué, je suis enfin majeure ehe et j'ai mon permis (j'imagine que vous vous en fichez éperdument ! TuT) donc je suis super contente !  
Bref, demain je pars en Espagne pour une semaine donc je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir écrire. J'espère tout de même y arriver et vous pondre un chapitre pour dimanche prochain. Je vais tout faire pour !  
En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, il a été pondu très rapidement et malgré le fait que j'ai eu des pannes d'inspiration (d'où la principale raison de mon retard...), j'ai essayé de tout faire pour le poster aujourd'hui et vous permettre d'avoir quelque chose à lire. Surtout que cela fait quatre semaines que je n'ai pas posté... gomeeeennaaaasaaiii !  
Je vous réserve des surprises pour me faire pardonner et je suis sûre que cela vous plaira !  
Je suis en vacances dans une semaine (quoique... je peux compter cette semaine comme des vacances car je suis en voyage scolaire en Espagne donc pour moi, c'est des vacances mdr) ce qui me permettra d'avancer sur mes chapitres, en tout cas je l'espère fortement !  
Je crois que j'ai tout dit...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre n°7, partie 2 :** _ **« Merry Christmas et bonne année ! »**_

 _Qui dit hiver, dit neige et dit Noël. C'est la période préférée de l'année pour Gazel qui, enfin, peut profiter de son élément. Après Noël c'est également une autre soirée d'amusement en vue. Hé oui, le jour de l'an arrive aussi vite qu'il est mentionné peu après la naissance de Jésus. Et puis il va falloir faire ses nouvelles résolutions. Quelles seront celles de notre duo préféré ? Bonne année !_ (Chapitre beaucoup basé sur le duo Burn/Gazel, seulement c'est une période de fêtes alors on voit tout le Sun Garden également.)

[*.*.*]

La lumière filtrait doucement à travers les rideaux fermés et força ses paupières à s'ouvrir. Elle était beaucoup trop forte si bien qu'il se demandait si les rideaux étaient _vraiment_ fermés. Il tenta de les ouvrir une seconde fois mais plus lentement pour laisser à ses yeux le temps de s'y habituer. Finalement ouverts, ses yeux observèrent la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était la sienne, _bien entendu_. Et ni les volets ni les rideaux n'étaient fermés, ce qui expliquait la forte lumière éclaboussant la pièce.

 _Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il ait oublié cela ?_ _Chose qu'il n'oubliait jamais d'habitude._ Son cerveau était embrouillé, la fatigue y étant pour beaucoup. Aussi, les souvenirs refaisaient surface petit à petit. Il se souvenait de son après-midi shopping avec Hiroto et Ryuuji, _les deux étaient même plutôt proches_ , ce qui le fit sourire en repensant à la chute du vert atterrissant dans les bras de l'autre. Son sourire resta collé à ses lèvres quand il se souvint du cadeau qu'il avait choisi pour son ami roux et, avec ce souvenir, les autres affluèrent dans son esprit jusqu'à l'heure à laquelle il était monté se coucher. Il se souvint que Haruya l'avait suivi. Ainsi que des cadeaux. Il tourna alors la tête vers sa table de chevet pour voir les deux bracelets. Mais au lieu de les voir, il sursauta quand il vit une touffe enflammée sur sa taie d'oreiller. _Ah._ Il avait oublié ce petit détail. Enfin, au départ il avait pensé que ce moment n'était qu'un rêve. _Mais Haruya était véritablement venu dans son lit et avait dormi avec lui._ Les battements de son cœur accélèrent. C'était alors là la cause de son apaisement depuis le départ ? Le fait que Haruya était près de lui. _Mais aussi le fait qu'ils étaient enlacés, le bras du roux entourant sa taille._ Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Un sourire attendri. Et si cela avait été possible, il aurait déjà atteint ses oreilles.

Il observa alors ses traits. Haruya était vraiment mignon quand il dormait. Ses traits étaient détendus et un infime sourire était présent sur ses lèvres. Lèvres qui, soudainement, attirèrent Fuusuke. Quand il s'en rendit compte, le concerné retourna sa tête contre le mur à sa droite et ses joues prirent une forte teinte rosée. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ait des envies subites comme ça ? Surtout envers son rival de toujours. Rival qu'il considérait maintenant plus comme un meilleur ami, mais tout de même. Fuusuke inspira lentement et expira tout aussi lentement. Il devait vraiment se reprendre. Il avait des envies et des pensées loin d'être hétéro.

Il passa alors sa main droite dans ses cheveux étalés sur le lit et soupira. Cela devenait bien trop étrange et complexe. Il devait arrêter de se poser des questions. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Pour sûr.

[...]

Haruya était tellement bien là que, pour rien au monde, il ne changerait de place. Il se sentait à l'aise, en sécurité et tellement détendu. Il savait qu'il entourait quelqu'un de ses bras, il avait senti cette présence quand elle avait bougé. Il était réveillé depuis quelque temps déjà et n'avait, en aucun cas, ouvert ses yeux de peur de rompre ce moment si parfait. Il se sentait décidément bien. _Peut-être trop bien ?_ L'autre avait bougé quelque temps et s'était arrêté. _Haruya savait qui il entourait de ses bras mais il n'osait bouger. Et puis de toute manière, qui cela aurait pu être d'autre que lui ?_

Finalement, il sentit l'autre bouger plus fortement que précédemment et il se retrouva par terre en un rien de temps. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Une fois son fessier atterri sur le sol bien dur, il laissa échapper un cri loin d'être viril.

\- Hey !

Celui toujours sur le lit ricana et s'approcha du bord pour observer l'autre par terre.

\- Tu dormais pas, je t'ai grillé.

Haruya s'assit et grogna.

\- Tu n'étais quand même pas obligé de me foutre par terre. Putain, j'ai mal.

Fuusuke sourit narquoisement et posa son menton dans sa main, elle-même posée sur le lit par son coude.

\- Pauvre chéri.

\- Je t'en foutrais des « pauvres chéris », abruti.

L'albinos ricana une nouvelle fois de la réaction de son compagnon et se leva du lit sur lequel il reposait pour tendre une main aux roux qui s'en aider pour se relever. Une fois debout, le carmin se frotta le derrière.

\- Je te jure Fuu', tu vas me le payer.

Le blanc lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la porte de leur chambre qu'il ouvrit d'un geste brusque. Sauf que, ne s'y attendant pas et alors qu'il voulait sortir de la pièce, il se cogna contre quelqu'un. Haruya, toujours près du lit, explosa littéralement de rire. Le bon Dieu l'avait vengé. Le blanc recula quelque peu en se frottant le front. Il remarqua que la personne dans qui il s'était cogné n'était autre que Natsuhiko qui se frottait le front également. Derrière, Shigeto était présent.

\- Fuu', je savais que tu me kiffais mais pas à ce point.

Les garçons présents dans la pièce ricanèrent entre eux, à l'exception d'un qui leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sur son torse. Haruya se tenait les côtes, Natsuhiko était vraiment venu pile quand il le fallait. Il devrait le remercier plus tard, même si le jeune homme au bandeau n'y était pas vraiment pour grand-chose.

Les quatre garçons, après s'être calmés descendirent les escaliers pour se diriger vers le réfectoire. C'était le jour de Noël et, bien qu'ils aient reçu pratiquement tous les cadeaux la veille, il en restait un peu partout et chaque orphelin adorait cette ambiance. Les trois anciens de Prominence se racontaient les réactions qu'ils avaient eues face à leurs cadeaux et ce qu'ils avaient eu. Fuusuke, quant à lui, écoutait d'une seule oreille, concentré dans ce qu'il prenait sur son plateau pour le petit-déjeuner. Il se remplit une tasse de lait chocolaté fumant et prit deux croissants ainsi que deux tartines qu'il badigeonnerait de pâte à tartinée. Une fois tous servis, les garçons se dirigèrent à une table au hasard de libre. Les anciens de Prominence continuaient de parler entre eux et de rigoler, tandis que Fuusuke les observait, un sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait beaucoup voir comment la relation des Prominence était forte. Il aimait voir la complicité que le trio se portait. Il aimait voir comment Haruya réagissait aux remarques de Natsuhiko et comment Shigeto cherchait à s'intégrer en bousculant celui au bandeau. Décidément, les trois garçons continuaient toujours de le fasciner autant.

Il commença à déguster son petit-déjeuner tout en gardant ce sourire aux lèvres. _Il aimait cette ambiance._

Puis soudainement, un bruit mat cogna la table et l'albinos sursauta comme les trois autres en face de lui. Il s'avéra que ce bruit mat n'était autre que les mains que Hiroto avait posées sur la table.

\- Salut les gars !

Son ton était bien trop enjoué pour être interprété autrement que par le fait qu'il mijotait quelque chose. Et ça, Fuusuke l'avait deviné tout comme Haruya qui lui avait jeté un coup d'œil qu'il avait intercepté. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer entre eux. _Hiroto sentait la merde._

\- Vous avez eu de beaux cadeaux ? Je l'espère pour vous mais là n'est pas la question ! Fuusuke, Haruya, vous devriez aller voir dans le sapin, je crois qu'il y a un nouveau cadeau pour vous.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, méfiants envers la tête rousse qui était Hiroto. Mais pour ne pas le froisser, et parce que tout le monde présent dans le réfectoire les observait attentivement, les deux garçons se levèrent et se dirigèrent dans le salon où était disposé le sapin de Noël, encore illuminé. Fuusuke regarda d'abord au pied de l'arbre et n'y trouva rien. Puis, il se souvint des paroles du roux. Il se retourna pour le voir accoudé au canapé, le menton dans la main et lui faisant un grand sourire. Quand il croisa son regard, le roux lui fit un clin d'œil et l'albinos fronça des sourcils. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Haruya continuait de chercher au pied du sapin mais ne trouvait rien. Fuusuke l'observait tandis qu'il ne bougeait pas de sa place. Puis, soudainement, une feuille dans l'arbre attira l'attention du plus pâle. _Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?_ Il s'y approcha doucement et la retira du sapin. C'était une petite feuille blanche de la taille d'une photo sur laquelle il y avait un mot :

 _N'est-ce pas si mignon ? Que d'amour entre eux, les autres orphelins en deviendraient jaloux )_

Il reconnut l'écriture et tourna sa tête vers celui à qui elle appartenait. Il était toujours accoudé au canapé et souriait, d'un sourire innocent. Fuusuke ne comprit pas le message. Et alors, Hiroto lui fit signe avec ses mains de retourner la feuille. Ce que l'albinos fit. Et son visage vira au rouge. _Hiroto était un enfoiré._ Il se dépêcha de retourner la photo mais Haruya l'avait déjà vu. Il avait déjà vu que Fuusuke avait sûrement trouvé ce dont Hiroto avait parlé. Alors le roux s'approcha de son ami et posa la question que l'albinos redoutait :

\- Tu as trouvé ? C'est quoi ?

Enfin... _les_ questions. Il déglutit.

\- C'est rien, une connerie de Hiroto. On va manger.

Haruya fronça des sourcils.

\- Fais voir Fuu' !

L'albinos soupira et déposa la photo dans la main que le roux tendait vers lui, face cachée. Le roux lut le message et la retourna. Puis son visage vira également au rouge. _Ok, Hiroto allait payer_.

[...]

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis la découverte de la fameuse photo. Et le duo concerné avait appris que cette photo avait déjà fait le tour de l'orphelinat avant qu'ils ne la découvrent. Ils étaient gênés. Surtout par le fait que beaucoup des orphelins aimaient faire des remarques gênantes. Cette photo ne voulait pourtant absolument rien dire. C'était juste le jour où Fuusuke avait été malade alors Haruya avait pris soin de lui. _Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, n'est-ce pas ?_

Les remarques s'étaient calmées au fil du temps et les deux concernés pouvaient souffler. Ils étaient présentement dans leur chambre commune et jouait à leur console portable en mode multi-joueurs sur le même jeu de course que la dernière fois. Haruya était évidemment en tête et Fuusuke soufflait de frustration à chaque fois qu'il finissait deuxième, non loin derrière le roux. Celui-ci d'ailleurs aimait rendre son adversaire frustré à ce point. Et il aimait le sentiment de victoire qui illuminait son cœur quand il gagnait. Décidément, il ne s'y fera jamais d'être aussi fort contre l'albinos. Cependant, il aimait voir la réaction de l'autre quand il gagnait. C'était mignon de voir comment le blanc réagissait après qu'il ait atteint la ligne d'arrivée en premier. Alors Haruya souriait tendrement.

\- Dis Fuu' ?

\- Mmh ?

Le roux leva les yeux vers son ami, assis contre le mur sur son lit alors que lui était allongé au pied. Le blanc était concentré sur le petit écran et mordait sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu crois que c'est vraiment Hiroto qui a pris la photo ?

La ligne d'arrivée fut atteinte et Fuusuke poussa un long soupir de frustration. Il était encore deuxième. Il posa sa console tout en regardant l'autre. Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien... ça peut être n'importe qui.

Le roux fit une petite moue en regardant son écran. Il se rassit et observa son téléphone. Il était 19h36 précisément et la soirée s'annonçait riche en émotion. Car ce soir était purement et simplement le réveillon du jour de l'an.

Les quelques jours entre Noël et ce jour s'étaient déroulés à une vitesse folle, personne ne les avait vu passer. Et pourtant, ils étaient la veille du jour de l'an. Alors c'était quelque chose ! Dans quelques heures, ils passeraient à la nouvelle année. Et qui disait nouvelle année, disait nouvelles résolutions.

\- Tu as fait tes nouvelles résolutions ?

Le blanc leva les yeux de son écran et ferma la console pour la poser sur sa table de chevet. Décidément, Haruya avait envie de parler, ce qui n'était pas souvent le cas lorsqu'ils jouaient. Fuusuke réfléchit à sa question.

\- Mmh... je pense que le mieux serait de finir l'année scolaire en beauté. Ce serait chouette. Donc travailler plus. Puis franchement, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ça. Pourquoi cette question ?

Il laissa ses yeux glisser sur la silhouette assise à côté de lui qui regardait dans le vide.

\- Pour savoir. J'y ai pas réfléchi non plus mais je n'ai clairement pas envie de travailler plus pour finir l'année scolaire en beauté. Je m'en fiche.

Le blanc leva les yeux au ciel. C'était du Haruya tout craché.

\- Ok, alors réfléchis et dis-moi. Quelles sont tes bonnes résolutions pour la prochaine année ?

Fuusuke s'allongea lentement sur les jambes de son vis-à-vis et l'observait, mi-amusé mi-sérieux. Haruya fut déstabilisé par la nouvelle proximité de son compagnon. Ses joues rosirent. Il détourna les yeux et fit semblant de réfléchir. A dire vrai, son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression de n'entendre que ça, ce qui ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, seulement à la présence du blanc sur ses jambes. Fuusuke, quant à lui, avait remarqué le soudain changement dans la façon d'être de Haruya suite au fait qu'il se soit allongé sur lui, de manière si décontractée. _Et peut-être un peu sensuelle ?_ Il vit Haruya déglutir difficilement et faire tout pour ne pas croiser son regard. _Lui ferait-il de l'effet ?_ A cette pensée, Fuusuke eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Franchement. Je n'ai...mmh... aucune idée de mes futures résolutions.

Fuusuke laissa le sourire atteindre toutes ses lèvres mais ce ne fut pas pour cela qu'il bougea des jambes de l'autre. Le roux n'osait plus bouger, ce qui l'acheva de continuer son petit manège.

\- Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu les entendre.

D'une de ses mains, posée sur la cuisse du roux, il la lui caressa du pouce. Ce n'était pas au point d'être voyant. Non. Juste des frôlements. Des petits ronds. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Et Haruya ne disait rien. Il avait même l'air d'apprécier ce geste.

\- Mmh...

Il se racla la gorge avant de parler.

\- Je te les dirais si j'en trouve.

Fuusuke acquiesça silencieusement. Un grand silence s'ensuivit, l'albinos continuant ses petits cercles sur la cuisse de l'autre. Puis, soudainement, il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Ce n'est qu'en l'ouvrant qu'il entendit un léger soupir. Comme un soupir de frustration. Alors un nouveau sourire en coin vint prendre place sur ses lèvres.

\- Allez, viens, on nous attend pour manger.

[...]

Le dîner s'était déroulé dans une ambiance plus que chaleureuse. Les orphelins avaient apprécié le petit repas concocté par Hitomiko pour la merveilleuse période qui était la veille de la nouvelle année. Elle avait mis les petits plats dans les grands comme pour toutes les fêtes qu'elle aimait organiser avec ses orphelins chéris. Et puis, elle avait une récompense. En effet, rien que de les voir heureux et le sourire aux lèvres étaient sa récompense. Elle était toute aussi heureuse. Et c'est ce sentiment qu'elle essayait de faire perdurer chez les adolescents.

Seulement, les orphelins attendaient une toute autre horaire. Ils étaient tous surexcités en attenant le fameux décompte du jour de l'an qui allait se faire dan quelques heures. Quelques heures beaucoup trop longues aux yeux de certains. Même s'il y avait beaucoup de petits jeux et autres activités organisées en attendant. Certains jouaient, comme d'autres lisaient ou regardaient la télé. Mais c'était plus la grande télé du salon qui était occupée. Il y avait, comme toutes les veilles de jour de l'an, une émission qui amusait petits et grands dans lequel des personnes connues étaient invités sur le plateau télé et s'amusaient à participer aux différentes activités, toutes plus amusantes les unes que les autres, préparées pour l'occasion en attendant l'heure fatidique. Ces activités, à l'orphelinat du Sun Garden, étaient souvent reproduites. Alors on avait droit aux mimes, à l'abécédaire des chansons, des Blind Test, des Let's Dance, et toutes autres activités dans le genre. De quoi amuser la galerie ! Du coup, beaucoup d'orphelins regardaient et participaient, à leur façon, à l'émission. Et c'est cela qui rendait l'atmosphère si joyeuse.

Grâce à cela, les heures s'étaient écoulées rapidement et sans que personne ne le remarque. Ainsi, quand minuit arriva, tout le monde était près à faire le décompte.

\- _Nous allons commencer le décompte, vous êtes tous prêts ?_ Disait la voix du présentateur dans la télé.

Tous les orphelins s'étaient agglutinés autour de la télé, certains avaient même grimpé sur d'autres pour être sûrs de voir. Sur la bouche de chaque orphelin, un sourire était présent. Et un duo particulier était assis à côté, la main d'un certain roux dans celle d'un certain albinos. Et, juste avant que le dix ne retentisse, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, une lueur brillant dans leur regard.

\- Dix !

Chaque orphelin criait en même temps que le chiffre apparaissait sur l'écran.

\- Neuf !

Chaque orphelin était excité par cette nouvelle année sur le point de commencer.

\- Huit !

Et qui disait nouvelle année, disait nouvelles résolutions.

\- Sept !

Certains avaient déjà réfléchi à cela. D'autres moins.

\- Six !

Mais le principal restait qu'ils gardent leur sourire, leur bonne humeur et leur joie de vivre encore longtemps.

\- Cinq !

Les regards de certains se croisaient avec d'autres.

\- Quatre !

Des mains se serraient entre elles.

\- Trois !

Les cœurs battaient à l'unisson.

\- Deux !

On y était presque...

\- Un !

Et minuit passa. La nouvelle année commença.

\- Bonne année !

Les cris fusaient dans l'orphelinat. C'était un boucan pas possible, mais un boucan heureux. Et pour ça, Hitomiko ne les empêcherait pas de crier à s'en faire mal aux cordes vocales. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait des voisins à côté.

Ce fut alors l'heure des embrassades. Chacun se faisait des câlins, les anciennes équipes se mélangeant. Les garçons aimaient moins faire des bisous mais ils se serraient au moins la main, même si certaines filles arrivaient à leur faire faire des bisous entre garçons. Et cela les amusait.

Du côté d'un duo bien particulier, et alors que l'heure avait enfin sonné, ils se regardaient en souriant et en se souhaitant une bonne année mutuelle. Puis An était arrivée et avait fait en sorte de les faire s'embrasser. Sur la joue. Evidemment. Haruya avait un peu rechigné mais il avait fini par poser ses lèvres sur la joue de son compère. Et vice versa. Fuusuke était aux anges. _Et leurs mains ne s'étaient en aucuns cas séparer._

Puis la bonne ambiance laissa finalement place à la détente. L'émission continuait et certains orphelins allaient se coucher. Fuusuke et Haruya étaient assis sur le canapé, côte à côte. Et puis soudainement, quand l'albinos s'y attendait le moins, le roux se rapprocha de son oreille et chuchota une phrase qu'il ne sera pas prêt d'oublier :

\- _Ma résolution cette année, c'est de ne pas douter de mes sentiments._

Et Haruya s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il s'était approché, laissant ses yeux retourner sur l'écran de la télé en face de lui. Le cœur de Fuusuke s'était mit à battre plus vite. _Qu'est-ce que le roux avait réellement voulu dire par là ?_

* * *

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu !  
Je m'excuse encore de mon retard inexcusable, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas TuT  
A dimanche prochain (si tout va bien !) !  
Bisous, bisous~_


	10. Tais-toi et travaille

**Wonderful Memories.**

 **Le blabla de l'auteure :** Holaa à tous ! Me revoilà après une semaine de pur bonheur en Espagne, j'aime beaucoup ce pays ! Les paysages sont magnifiques et le temps était parfait, que du soleil, j'ai même bronzé !  
Enfin bref, voici un tout nouveau chapitre de WM, je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre... mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Je ne l'ai pas corrigé mais je veillerai à le faire dans les prochains jours. Sachant que je suis en vacances !  
Je vous réserve - et si j'y arrive à le faire - une surprise dans la semaine à suivre. J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions ! Je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez par vous-mêmes ehe.  
Je ne suis, par contre, pas sûre de pouvoir poster dimanche prochain car je pars en week-end chez de la famille... vous aurez soit un chapitre avant ou soit après, tout dépendra de comment j'avance dans l'écriture...  
Je tiens toujours à remercier mes lectrices assidues et je m'excuse si je tarde à répondre à vos reviews, je fais ça de suite (après avoir poster ce chapitre donc).  
Je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
** Swan : Bonjour, bonjour ! Ton commentaire est bien reçu et j'étais très contente d'en recevoir un anonyme. La suite est donc là et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Sinon je poste tous les dimanches (quand c'est possible) et j'essaie de tenir ce délai autant que je le peux ! Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, ça me touche beaucoup et je suis très heureuse de savoir que cela te plait. Je te fais des bisous et espère te revoir dans une autre review~

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre n°8 : **_**« Tais-toi et travaille. »**_

 _Après les fêtes, c'est le retour des cours... il faut évidemment bien passer par là. Seulement, avec les cours, viennent aussi les devoirs. Et qui n'a pas galéré à les faire une fois dans sa vie ? Sans dire plusieurs fois... c'est ce qui arrive à notre très cher Burn. Heureusement, Gazel est là pour l'aider, même alors que l'autre n'est pas d'accord._ (Chapitre basé sur le duo Burn/Gazel. C'est également ce que je peux appeler comme un chapitre « transition » par rapport aux « fêtes » sur lesquelles je compte écrire. C'est ainsi une sorte de « pause ».)

[*.*.*]

Les périodes de fêtes étaient passées aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées. Cependant, tous les orphelins du Sun Garden gardaient un souvenir très présent et très joyeux de cette période dans leur tête. Cela avait été le premier qu'ils fêtaient tous ensemble après la période de l'Aliea Gakuen. Et tout le monde mentirait s'ils disaient que cela n'avait pas été le meilleur Noël qu'ils aient passé. Le sourire était toujours présent et cela rendait plus qu'heureuse Hitomiko qui vivait sur un petit nuage depuis. Janvier était donc arrivé à grand pas, si bien qu'il était aussi passé à grande vitesse, et ce avec la rentrée des classes. Les orphelins avaient tous décidé de reprendre les cours peu après l'Aliea et de vivre comme tout enfant normal sur cette Terre. Ainsi, on retrouvait des bureaux remplis de cahiers et de feuilles en tout genre, de crayons mâchouillés et de devoirs roulés en boule quand ceux-ci étaient difficiles à faire. Certains tombaient même dans la poubelle quand un roux en avait strictement assez de travailler.

\- Putain !

Une nouvelle boule de papier atterrit dans la poubelle près du bureau remplie à ras-bord. C'était d'ailleurs extraordinaire que cette dernière boule de papier n'ait pas atterrie par terre plutôt que dans la poubelle. Chose rare quand Haruya était sur les nerfs à cause de ses devoirs.

\- Tu peux bien la fermer un peu ? J'essaie de lire.

Fuusuke était installé tranquillement sur son lit, dos au mur, et essayait, en vain, de réussir à lire la page sur laquelle il était depuis cinq minutes. Il entendait toujours son roux de meilleur ami grogner et rager contre ses devoirs. C'était absolument insupportable et déstabilisant. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas si difficile que cela si le blanc les avait réussis en un rien de temps. Seulement Haruya avait plus de difficultés. _Sûrement._

\- Je m'en fous.

Il jeta son style contre le bureau qui rebondit et alla se jeter dans le vide pour atterrir par terre, avec d'autres pauvres stylos. Le roux ferma son cahier rageusement et se leva de sa chaise pour sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte. Haruya était légèrement susceptible face à ses devoirs. Fuusuke soupira et tourna la page de son livre pour en entamer une nouvelle. On ne pourrait décidément pas le changer.

[...]

La journée avait très mal commencé. Déjà Haruya détestait faire ses devoirs et quand on le lui imposait, c'était encore pire. Alors il rageait rapidement et abandonnait tout aussi rapidement. Après avoir claquer la porte, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune et se passa un rapide coup d'eau sur le visage grâce à ses mains pour se détendre. Il devait penser à autre chose, sinon il s'en prendrait à tous. Et personne n'avait sûrement envie de voir un Haruya sur les nerfs. Fuusuke lui avait bien proposé de l'aide mais le roux, têtu comme il l'était, avait refusé. Il voulait réussi tout seul. Sa fierté en prendrait un coup sinon. Le blanc avait tellement de facilité que ça l'en énervait encore plus. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il tout bonnement pas ?

Il soupira, posa ses mains de part et d'autre de l'évier et s'observa dans le miroir. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et on voyait bien qu'il était sur les nerfs. Quelques mèches de cheveux de devant étaient mouillées. Il soupira de nouveau et passa une main sur son visage. Il devait se calmer. Ce n'était décidément pas une journée à être énervé pour un rien. C'était le week-end et plus précisément le début du week-end. Alors il pouvait très bien finir ses devoirs même ce soir. Après-tout, Hitomiko n'avait pas précisé quand ils devaient les finir. Simplement aujourd'hui. C'est tout.

Alors, Haruya inspira profondément et oublia pour un moment ces désagréables moments qu'il devrait passer devant ces _choses_ infernales. Il allait simplement profiter de sa journée du mieux qu'il le pouvait avant de reprendre une semaine de cours. Après tout, il était en week-end. Et qui disait week-end, disait repos et amusement. C'est ainsi comme cela, remonté à bloc, qu'il sortit de la salle de bain et descendit les étages pour retrouver ses amis. Et s'ils faisaient une petite partie de foot ? Mais quelle bonne idée ! Un sourire ravageur apparut sur ses lèvres. Il allait s'amuser... _et oublier._

[...]

Fuusuke était plongé dans son livre quand il remarqua que cela faisait un moment que Haruya était parti de la chambre, un pas rageur. Il commença à s'inquiéter quand il remarqua l'heure tardive de la fin d'après-midi. 17h47. Et il était parti depuis deux heures de l'après-midi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Le blanc prit son marque page et marqua celle qu'il était en train de lire. Il remarqua que ce n'était pas un début de chapitre et, même s'il détestait s'arrêter en plein milieu d'un chapitre, il prit sur lui et posa le livre sur sa table de chevet. Il alla à la fenêtre et observa l'extérieur. Il commençait à faire de plus en plus beau ces temps-ci et cela donnait de la bonne humeur à tous. Même s'il faisait encore froid et que tout le monde devait encore garder son gros manteau pour ne pas mourir gelé. Mais l'apparition du soleil donnait un petit air de printemps qui arrivait. Et même si l'on était encore qu'en fin janvier. Il sourit puis se releva et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit doucement. Pas un bruit dans les couloirs, ce qui était inquiétant. Il y avait toujours du monde, même en cette heure. Toujours des rires, ou des voix. Voire même des personnes qui ronflaient - les chambres n'étaient pas si insonorisées que cela. Seulement, en ce moment, c'était le vide total. Pas un bruit. Pas un rire. Pas une voix. Pas un ronflement. Et cela eut le don de l'inquiéter un peu plus. Il descendit alors lentement les escaliers, se rendant à l'étage des filles. Puis il entendit quelques voix provenant de certaines chambres. _Ouf !_ Il n'était pas seul. Fuusuke avait tendance à devenir paranoïaque sans le savoir pourquoi. Etait-ce parce qu'en ce moment Haruya aimait regarder des films d'horreur pour il ne savait quelle raison ? Et que, même s'il ne le voulait pas, le roux le forçait à regarder ces films _dont il avait horreur_ avec lui. Il frissonna. Il devrait dire à son compagnon d'arrêter cela. Ça en devenait effrayant.

L'albinos finit par sortir de ses pensées et dévala la dernière rangée de marches et sauta la dernière. Des voix se faisaient de plus en plus entendre et son cœur ralentit sa cadence. Il entra dans le grand salon et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'orphelins présents. Il fronça des sourcils. Il y avait un évènement ou... ?

Quelqu'un fonça dans son dos et reçu pour toute réaction un petit « aïe ». Fuusuke se retourna et remarqua une queue de cheval verte.

\- Ryuuji ?

Il sourit alors que le vert se frottait le front. Puis, quand celui-ci remarqua dans qui il s'était cogné, ses yeux s'agrandirent.

\- Fuusuke ! (il fit une pause et un sourire illumina son visage) Haruya te cherche, il est dehors, sur le terrain de foot !

Et le jeune homme partit aussi vite qu'il était apparut se dirigeant vers son ami Hiromu, assis un peu plus loin avec d'autres orphelins de l'ancienne Gemini Storm. L'albinos le suivit du regard un moment puis il se retourna pour retrouver ce fameux roux qui le cherchait. Il se chaussa et s'habilla chaudement avant de sortir par la porte d'entrée. Le froid lui gifla le visage mais il apprécia cela, tellement qu'il resta un bon moment devant la porte. Puis il inspira et descendit les quelques marches pour finalement se retrouver sur le chemin de pierres qui menait jusqu'au portail. Seulement, au lieu de le prendre, il marcha dans l'herbe recouverte encore de neige et contourna le bâtiment pour se retrouver à l'arrière où un grand jardin l'attendait. Au fond, il y avait un terrain de foot. Les orphelins adoraient s'y retrouver pour jouer une partie et s'entraîner un peu, cela leur faisait un bien fou. Courir et se dépenser. C'était un pur bonheur. Et retrouver la fatigue d'antan alors que l'on n'arrivait pas à faire une technique. Ou simplement après s'être trop dépensé. Les courbatures, l'essoufflement. C'était une fatigue, mais pas une fatigue comme lorsque que l'on a sommeil. Non. C'était une fatigue agréable. Une fatigue qui faisait du bien. Rien que d'y penser, Fuusuke avait envie de courir derrière un ballon. Et, au vu de certains orphelins qui avaient très certainement commencé un match, il allait très certainement rapidement les rejoindre. Il sourit. Un sourire heureux. Et alors ses pieds se mirent en marche vers ce terrain tant convoité.

Quand il arriva, il remarqua qu'il avait eu raison et que certains orphelins avaient fait des équipes et s'amusaient à faire un petit tournoi. Il remarqua également que les anciennes équipes s'étaient mélangées. Et celui lui fit chaud au cœur. Il pensa alors à Hitomiko qui serait heureuse de les voir comme cela. Il fut sortir de ses pensées par un certain roux qui se jeta, littéralement, sur lui manquant de les faire tomber à la renverse.

\- T'étais passé où ? J'ai envoyé An te chercher mais vous n'êtes jamais revenu !

Fuusuke reprit son équilibre avant de répondre. Il fronça des sourcils.

\- Si on n'est pas revenu, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle n'est jamais venue me voir ?

Haruya soupira et se détacha de Fuusuke. Il le prit par le bras et le traîna jusqu'au banc sur lequel était son « équipe ».

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme dirait Ryuuji. Tu es dans mon équipe de toute manière, tu la remplaces.

Fuusuke passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Il n'avait même pas le droit d'avoir le choix. Voulait-il être dans la même équipe que son rival ? _Bien sûr que oui_. L'avouerait-il ? _Bien sûr que non_. Alors il ne fit aucune remarque et enleva son manteau puis s'échauffa. Il avait vraiment envie de taper dans un ballon et l'envie était vite revenue alors qu'il avait simplement vu le terrain de loin. Le match en cours se termina rapidement et un autre se mit en place. C'était au tour de l'équipe de Fuusuke et de Haruya contre celle de Hiroto. L'équipe du duo était notamment composé des anciens de Chaos. Et on retrouvait donc un peu de l'Aliea Gakuen, seulement c'était en bon souvenir. Souvenirs dans lesquels les garçons avaient eu beaucoup de mal à choisir qui allait composer cette équipe car chacun voulait le plus de son équipe. Les heures d'insomnie à y réfléchir. Les nombreuses disputes dues à un désaccord. Puis enfin la joie d'être d'accord. Et rebelote, les disputes pour savoir qui serait le capitaine. Les désaccords des coéquipiers. Le dégout entre anciens rivaux en étant obligés de devenir coéquipiers. Le match contre Raimon dans lequel ils avaient eu du mal à s'accorder puis enfin tout le monde s'était concilié. Et, si Hiroto n'était pas intervenu, ils auraient très bien pu gagner ce match et montrer à leur père qu'ils étaient l'équipe la plus forte. Cependant, rien ne s'était passé comme ils le souhaitaient. Mais finalement cette période était révolue et aujourd'hui, Chaos était revenue, seulement bien plus soudée qu'elle ne l'était. Le sourire de Haruya face à ses coéquipiers pouvait le montrer. Et le fait qu'anciens Diamond Dust et anciens Prominence se parlaient maintenant comme s'ils étaient des amis d'enfance.

L'équipe adverse étaient composée de Hiroto comme capitaine et de nombreux Genesis, Tempête des Gémeaux et même Osamu qui était aux cages, avec d'autres Epsilon. Le sourire monta aux lèvres de Fuusuke. Cela allait être un match très intéressant.

Et, alors que le coup de sifflet retentit, il se jeta, avec son compagnon roux de toujours, sur la balle. Ce match allait être féroce car, en face, il y avait de bons joueurs. Mais les garçons ne se laisseraient pas faire. Oh non. Loin de là. Au contraire. Ils y mettraient toute leur rage et toute leur férocité pour vaincre Hiroto et montrer que ce sont eux les plus forts. L'équipe était soudée et rien ne les arrêterait.

[...]

Le match s'était alors terminée avec un score nul. Deux partout. Et les orphelins étaient épuisés. Seulement, ils n'avaient rien lâché et s'étaient donnés à fond tout le long du match. Match qui resterait dans les annales, cela en était certain.

Le duo de feu et de glace riait et commentait le match qui venait de se dérouler en allant à la douche. Ils avaient tellement transpiré que leurs vêtements étaient trempés de sueur. _Et ils puaient._ Alors, et surtout parce que Hitomiko leur ferait une remarque le soir même s'ils ne prenaient pas de douche, tous les adolescents ayant joués se dirigeaient directement aux douches. Et c'était la queue car il n'y avait pas énormément de douches. Ou du moins, pas assez pour tout le monde.

Le duo n'était pas assez rapide et ils n'étaient pas arrivés à temps pour avoir une douche de libre. Alors ils patientaient dans leur chambre, espérant que les autres garçons seraient rapides.

\- Quel match ! disait Haruya. Je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu les battre si Osamu n'était pas là, lui et sa _Perceuse_.

Fuusuke acquiesça.

\- Elle est coriace sa technique, tu le sais Haru'.

\- On aurait pu réussir à la pulvériser avec notre duo !

Fuusuke soupira mais un petit sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Hiroto et Ryuuji savaient qu'on voulait la faire et qu'elle aurait sûrement pulvérisé, comme tu dis, la _Perceuse_ d'Osamu. Alors ils nous ont contrés.

Haruya tapa son poing droit dans sa main gauche.

\- Je demande revanche ! Ces fourbes... on va se venger Fuu' !

Un léger rire sortit des lèvres de l'albinos. Haruya sourit en grand et se leva, suivi de son ami, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Les deux garçons trouvèrent des douches de libres et s'y engouffrèrent. Haruya continuait de parler de sa revanche et Fuusuke l'écoutait attentivement tout en se savonnant. Un sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. _Ah...cet Haruya !_

Quand ils eurent fini leur douche, les deux garçons retrouvèrent leur chambre et se mirent rapidement en pyjama. Haruya n'avait pas séché ses cheveux et il s'en fichait clairement. Malheureusement, sa bonne humeur était rapidement partie car il découvrit sur son bureau les cahiers qu'il avait laissés là, il y avait de cela quelques heures. Cependant, l'heure de dîner était vite arrivée et ce n'est qu'après celui-ci qu'il pourrait enfin terminer ces _fichus_ devoirs. Il soupira et attendit contre le chambranle de la porte que Fuusuke finisse de se coiffer. Puis les deux garçons partirent ensemble pour dîner. Cela sentait si bon... Haruya avait alors encore quelques minutes de répit.

[...]

Haruya grogna une énième fois et désespéra. Il laissa glisser sa tête contre le bois dur du bureau et laissa un long soupir traverser ses lèvres. Fuusuke, toujours assis sur son lit en train de bouquiner, leva les yeux de son livre et observa le roux. Il lui proposa une nouvelle fois son aide mais celui-ci le rabroua.

\- Non, lis ton putain de livre et me fais pas chier.

Son ton était dur, cassant. L'albinos le prit mal. Il se leva alors et sortit de la chambre. Si c'était pour se prendre ces mots dans la tronche, autant qu'il se débrouille par lui-même. Enervé et piqué à vif, le blanc descendit les escaliers et se dirigea dans le grand salon pour finir son livre. Il s'assit non sans douceur dans l'un des canapés et ouvrit rageusement le bouquin. Les autres autour de lui le regardèrent bizarrement mais ne dirent rien. _Et cela valait mieux pour eux_.

De son côté, Haruya avait relevé la tête quand son compagnon était sorti de la pièce. Il avait même claqué la porte. Et la culpabilité l'envahit. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû s'emporter comme cela contre son ami. Après tout il voulait simplement l'aider. Seulement, quand il reposa son regard sur ses cahiers et ses livres éparpillés sur son bureau, la colère et la frustration l'envahit à nouveau. Fuusuke avait bien fait de partir, lui et son putain d'air innocent de monsieur-j'y-arrive-du-premier-coup.

\- Et puis merde !

Il jeta son stylo une nouvelle fois et celui-ci atterrit encore une fois par terre.

[...]

Fuusuke avait fini par terminer entièrement son livre et il avait continué sa soirée en regardant la télé avec les autres orphelins présents dans le grand salon. C'était un film d'action et il était sûr que Haruya aurait aimé. Seulement, penser à lui faisait remonter son énervement alors il l'oublia le temps d'une soirée. Et puis il n'avait en aucun cas pointé le bout de son nez alors c'était parfait.

Alors que le film se terminait et que l'heure approchait les vingt-trois heures, l'albinos bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se leva alors, ne pouvant plus tenir et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il s'attendait à voir un Haruya toujours en colère contre ses devoirs mais quelle ne fut pas la surprise quand il remarqua que le roux s'était endormi la tête dans les bras et ceux-ci sur son bureau. Sa lampe était toujours allumée et ses devoirs éparpillés un peu partout. Le pauvre avait dû vraiment galéré et il n'était absolument pas habitué à travailler autant. Il fallait dire que les professeurs avaient donné beaucoup de devoirs à faire pendant ce week-end. Heureusement que le blanc s'y était pris à l'avance. Mais, alors qu'il était toujours décidé à le bouder, le voir comme cela, endormis, le fit s'attendrir devant. Et, par bon cœur mais surtout car il ne voulait pas que le roux soit grognon pour le reste du week-end, il les fit. Il avait tord, oui, mais son cœur bondissait de savoir qu'il faisait quelque chose pour le carmin. Alors il continua jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé. Il rangea le tout, posa une couverture sur les épaules de son ami, éteignit la lampe et se glissa dans ses draps pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

 _Le lendemain,_ _Haruya ne saurait rien de tout ça. Il penserait les avoir terminés, mais il ne pourra expliquer pourquoi ils étaient soigneusement empilés sur le côté de la table. D'habitude, il les jetait, surtout quand il n'y arrivait pas._

* * *

 _Je trouve que c'est un petit chapitre... et je n'aime pas le savoir. Du coup je m'en excuse et j'espère me rattraper pour les prochains.  
Malgré ça, j'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plu._  
 _Bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont, comme moi ehe !_  
 _Bisous, bisous~_


	11. Joyeuse Saint Valentin

**Wonderful Memories.**

 **Le blabla de l'auteure :** Ohayo ! Je tiens tout d'abord et sincèrement à m'excuser pour ce trou noir absolu, cette absence, ce silence total de ma part depuis plus d'un mois... (je dirais même deux ?) Cela ne m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Et je suis si désolée, je m'en veux tellement TuT J'étais en révision pour mon bac (et heureusement il est passé... pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai les résultats le 5 juillet, c'est-à-dire dans deux jours... je stresse !) et j'avais pas mal de chose à faire (d'où l'orientation, tout ça) bref donc je suis sincèrement et purement désolée. J'espère me rattraper d'ici là. J'ai fait mon plan de chapitre et je vais me baser là-dessus pour continuer. Et je peux d'avance vous annoncer qu'il reste un seul chapitre (sans compter celui qui suit) pour la partie « Hiver ». La partie qui suivra donc sera celle « Printemps » et comportera cinq chapitres. Tout comme la partie d'après « Eté » qui en comportera également cinq. Je finirais ensuite par un épilogue et ce sera la fin de cette fanfic. J'en ai déjà les larmes aux yeux rien que d'y penser... mais ce n'est pas encore terminé et j'ai encore pas mal de boulot.  
Parlons en du boulot d'ailleurs (magnifique transition, vous remarquerez ?!), je suis donc en vacances et qui dit vacances dit plus de temps pour moi. Je compte bien user de ce temps pour écrire et finir la fanfic d'ici fin juillet/début août (car j'ai mon mois d'août totalement pris) ! Je vais donc charbonner pour vous pondre des chapitres ! Et si j'avance bien, il se pourrait que j'en poste deux par semaine, mais je ne m'avance pas trop là dessus car je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs... ce serait beaucoup trop cruel... TuT Pour continuer sur ma lancée, je ne sais pas quel jour choisir pour le post de mes chapitres alors...mmh... je préfère rester sur le début de semaine (genre lundi ou mardi) et plus le dimanche car mes week-end sont plutôt pris (en parlant de ça - les transitions de ouf que je fais ! - certains d'entre vous vont à la Japan Expo dimanche 9 juillet ? Parce que c'est mon cas hihi !)  
Je raconte beaucoup trop ma vie, ça se trouve c'est absolument pas intéressant...  
Bref, pour en venir au chapitre. Je vous le dis de suite, les passages en italique sont soit des rêves ou soit des souvenirs... à vous de voir où va quoi ;) Sinon, je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre alors je m'excuse pour les fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir...  
Finalement (et j'arrête là), je suis sur Wattpad en tant que _PaulineEclya_ si cela vous intéresse. Là-bas, je vais plutôt poster des histoires plus personnelles. Mais je suis en train d'écrire un Two Shot sur les BTS (groupe de K-Pop que j'apprécie particulièrement - pour ne pas dire totalement fan et donc ARMY), je ne sais pas trop si vous connaissez et si vous vous intéressez à la culture pop coréenne (j'aime trop ça... *-*). Enfin je dis ça là et au pire vous zappez, je ne vous en voudrez pas x)  
Rendez-vous à la fin...

... et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre n°9 :** _ **« Joyeuse Saint Valentin... »**_

 _Le quatorze février, plus communément connu comme étant le jour de la Saint Valentin, est considéré comme la fête des amoureux dans de nombreux pays. Et le Japon n'y manque pas. Nos protagonistes vont donc vivre cette journée que certains considèrent comme la pire qui soit, notamment un certain roux. Mais Burn va finalement changer d'avis et, qui sait, offrir un petit quelque chose à quelqu'un._ (Chapitre basé sur le duo Burn/Gazel.)

[*.*.*]

Les jours se rallongeaient et le temps devenait plus clément et plus doux ces temps-ci. Plus de grosses chutes de neige, recouvrant les rues et les trottoirs d'un manteau blanc. Plus de température basse à s'en geler les miches. Non, il n'y avait presque plus rien de tout ceci. Juste l'arrivée du printemps qui se faisait ressentir, et bientôt la _fin de l'année scolaire_ *. Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez et cela faisait un bien fou. Surtout pour Haruya qui allait enfin bientôt profiter de sa saison préférée : l'été. Fuusuke, quant à lui, avait passé un agréable hiver, bien qu'il ait été malade. Seulement, tout le monde pouvait tomber malade, même les plus résistants, alors il se consolait comme cela.

 _Le duo tant connu du Sun Garden était de sortie de cours en cette fin d'après-midi un peu spéciale. Il avait eu une dure journée, remplie d'émotions et les deux garçons se retrouvaient enfin seuls sur le chemin du retour. Le soleil se couchait, ce qui donnait une lueur orangée et rosée au ciel. C'était tout bonnement quelque chose de magnifique. Et ça, les deux jeunes hommes le pensaient fortement. Ils auraient même très bien pu s'asseoir près de la rivière, non loin, pour observer ce coucher de soleil._

 _Fuusuke appréciait l'air du soir. La fine brise légère lui caressait le visage et fit bouger ses mèches grisées au rythme. Le temps avait été doux aujourd'hui tout comme la journée spéciale qu'ils avaient passée. L'albinos sourit en y pensant et jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon à sa droite. Il avait son sac en bandoulière accroché à son épaule droite, les mains dans les poches de son uniforme._

 _\- Dis Haru' (le concerné tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui sourit tendrement), tu en as eu beaucoup des cadeaux ?_

 _Ne s'attendant certainement pas à cette question, le roux fut décontenancé un moment mais se reprit bien vite._

 _\- Bien sûr, que crois-tu ? Je suis super populaire moi !_

 _Fuusuke leva les yeux au ciel. Il fallait s'y attendre que le carmin prenne la grosse tête. Le concerné ricana devant l'air blasé de son ami._

 _\- Oh allez Fuu', je déconne ! J'en ai eu quelques uns oui, et toi ?_

 _Le blanc sourit en coin, finalement il adorait quand son ami prenait la grosse tête._

 _\- Certainement plus que toi._

 _Le blanc ricana alors que l'autre lui tira la langue, remontant par la même occasion sa bandoulière en train de tomber sur son épaule._

 _\- Bien sûr, comme si j'allais te croire !_

 _Les garçons aimaient bien s'embêter sur cette fête que les filles romantiques et niaises adoraient. Car, oui, aujourd'hui était bien le quatorze février et plus communément appelé le jour de la Saint Valentin, ou fête des amoureux. Ainsi, c'était la journée des cadeaux comme aimait l'appeler les deux garçons. Ils recevaient la plupart du temps des boîtes de chocolat avec de petits mots de déclaration d'amour, mais rien de concret. Fuusuke aimait juste cette fête car il pouvait recevoir des chocolats mais il ne s'attardait pas sur ces filles qui se déclaraient. Il avait pitié bien sûr car tout le monde savait que se faire rejeter par la personne qu'on aime fait mal. Mais il ne s'en faisait pas plus que cela, car tout le monde savait qu'il n'était pas intéressé par ces futilités. Il avait évidemment une toute autre personne en tête. Haruya, quant à lui, n'aimait pas spécialement cette fête qui portait à la consommation. Il ne voulait pas non plus avoir des cadeaux ou des déclarations de filles follement amoureuses de lui. Non. Pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, mais il ne voulait pas avoir affaire avec elles. Bien qu'il aimait faire un concours de cadeaux avec son compère à l'élément de glace, mais cela s'arrêtait là._

 _Les deux garçons continuèrent de marcher côte à côte, dans une ambiance légère permise grâce à ce beau temps, et ce beau ciel. Puis ils arrivèrent finalement à leur arrêt de bus, qu'ils attendirent quelques temps avant que celui-ci ne fasse entendre son moteur bruyant arriver. Les portes s'ouvrèrent devant eux et Haruya posa un pied sur la marche, Fuusuke attendant derrière lui. Il se retourna soudainement, faisant sursauter l'albinos qui le regarda les yeux rond, le roux avait approché son visage bien trop proche du sien._

 _\- Tu sais Fuu', j'aurais été heureux que tu m'en offres des chocolats..._

Le réveil sonna durement, faisant sursauter un carmin dans son lit. Il grogna avant de passer sa couette par-dessus sa tête. Bordel, quel avait été ce rêve plus que bizarre ? C'était si rare que le roux rêve, qu'il était surpris de la tournure de celui-ci. Il détestait les rêves. Et il détestait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient lui faire endurer. Et puis, pourquoi avait-il rêvé de _ça_ particulièrement ? Avec une certaine personne en particulier, nom d'un chien ? D'ailleurs, la Saint Valentin n'était même pas aujourd'hui alors à quoi bon rêver de cette _fichue_ fête qu'il détestait par-dessus tout ? C'était si niais, depuis quand était-il devenu si niais ? En plus, selon les psychanalystes, comme Freud, les rêves étaient synonymes de désirs refoulés. D'où il sortait ces mots et ce nom d'ailleurs ? Bordel, Fuusuke avait une emprise bien trop dure sur lui l'albinos aimant beaucoup ce qui touchait à l'esprit et plus particulièrement à l'inconscience. Alors il lui sortait des noms de célèbres psychanalystes dont ce Freud. Haruya se passa la main sur le visage en grimaçant, pourquoi ? Simplement pourquoi ?

Soudainement sa couette fut retirée à une vitesse fulgurante qu'il n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper. A côté de lui, debout, se tenait le jeune homme de ses pensées avec des yeux ronds. Non, pas Freud, il n'était déjà plus de ce monde bon Dieu, mais le seul et l'unique Suzuno Fuusuke.

\- Debout sale larve, on a cours dans une heure.

 _Merci du réveil Fuusuke, je n'étais pas au courant de ce qui se tramait depuis que les vacances s'étaient terminées._ Haruya grogna, détestant encore plus les réveils tôt, _et l'école_. L'albinos jeta sa couette au pied de son lit et sortit de la chambre, allumant la lumière au passage, grillant la rétine d'un certain roux qui jura. Puis tout à coup, il réalisa l'erreur en regardant son téléphone portable posé sur sa table de chevet. Le quatorze février était aujourd'hui. Autrement dit la Saint Valentin. Et là, un cri de frustration sortit de sa bouche. Les dieux étaient contre lui.

Le blanc se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. Il aimait embêter Haruya dès le matin et le pauvre n'étant pas de celui-ci, c'était terriblement tentant chaque matin. Il choisit une cabine de douche libre et glissa son corps à l'intérieur. Il verrouilla la porte et se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse, le froid matinaux lui mordant la peau. Il passa son corps sous le jet d'eau chaude et soupira. La fin d'année approchait, et avec cela son lot d'examen. Fuusuke était en avant-dernière année de collège, il avait encore le temps pour les examens finaux mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser pour cela. Et après ? Après il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il pouvait choisir. Il avait une attirance particulière pour les arts et le dessin. Il se voyait bien dans un lycée proposant des cours plus poussés dans ce domaine. Tout en continuant le foot car il ne voyait absolument pas sa vie sans ça. Mais il avait peur de se retrouver seul. Seul, sans Haruya. Car, le blanc s'était attaché à ces moments de sa vie avec son compagnon et il ne voyait sûrement pas la suite de celle-ci sans lui. Cependant il avait peur étant donné que Haruya avait énoncé son souhait de continuer dans le domaine du sport. Et ils avaient donc des domaines bien différents l'un de l'autre. Fuusuke soupira alors et passa une main dans ses cheveux humides.

Puis soudainement, un coup à la porte le tira de ses pensées.

\- Grouille tes fesses Fuu', je sais que tu es là.

Il ricana en portant sa main à sa bouche. Pour le futur, il y réfléchirait plus tard. A l'heure actuelle, il profiterait des moments avec son compère.

[...]

Les deux garçons avaient terminé de se préparer et se retrouvaient avec d'autres orphelins du Sun Garden devant l'arrêt de bus près de l'orphelinat. La brise légère caressa les visages des jeunes et beaucoup s'amusait à se chamailler. D'autres parlaient tranquillement en attendant le transport qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à arriver. Fuusuke se tenait près d'un Haruya grognon. Il avait enfoui son visage dans sa fine écharpe et ses mains dans les poches de son uniforme. Haruya, quant à lui, avait les bras croisés et réfléchissait à il ne savait quoi. L'albinos sortit alors son téléphone portable pour regarder l'heure quand un moteur se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la rue. Le bus arriva et laissa les jeunes entrer à l'intérieur. Sans un mot, Fuusuke se dirigea vers deux places libres, le roux sur les talons et ils s'y assirent. Il n'aimait pas quand son roux faisait sa tête de grognon des mauvais jours. Mais bon, il ne pouvait rien y faire alors il prenait sur lui et espérait que Haruya ne se calme.

Le trajet se fit sans encombres et dans un silence total entre les deux garçons, bien que le brouhaha soit ambiant dans le bus. Haruya grognait simplement dans sa tête, ne voulant pas gêner son compère qui avait posé sa tête contre la vitre du bus et qui semblait vouloir finir sa nuit. Le roux aurait voulu faire pareil mais... il n'avait pas une vitre en guise de coussin. Et leur arrêt allait bientôt arriver donc cela ne servait strictement à rien. Ainsi, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et sa musique passant en boucle, il observa tranquillement les gens présents. Ryuuji et Hiroto n'étaient pas loin d'eux comme d'autres orphelins. Certains avaient réussi à trouver des places assises tandis que d'autres essayaient tant bien que mal de rester debout sur leurs jambes selon les à-coups du transport.

Ils furent finalement arrivés à leur arrêt et le roux prit le bras de son ami pour le lever. La tête un peu dans les vappes, Fuusuke ne réalisa pas de suite, se contentant de suivre l'autre. Ils finirent par marcher tranquillement, Haruya ayant lâché le blanc avec une pointe au cœur. Arrivés devant le portail de leur collège, ils s'y arrêtèrent quelques instants pour l'observer et finirent par y entrer. Et c'est sur cette note, plutôt défaitiste qu'ils commencèrent leur journée de cours habituelle. _Journée qui pourtant leur réserverait bien des surprises_.

[...]

Leur matinée s'était déroulée lentement aux yeux d'un certain roux. Si lentement qu'il crut que cela n'allait jamais se terminer. Ils avaient eu des mathématiques, du japonais, des sciences et de la géographie. Dire qu'il détestait ça était un euphémisme. Il haïssait tout bonnement ces matières. Lui ce qu'il préférait c'était se dépenser et faire du sport, se dégourdir les jambes et courir derrière un ballon. Des trucs puissants quoi ! Et pas se bourrer le crâne de choses futiles et totalement inutiles. Seulement, le point positif est qu'il allait retrouver Fuusuke au self. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas tous les cours en commun bien qu'ils soient dans la même classe. Et en géographie, il se retrouvait avec Hiroto et Natsuhiko. Heureusement que ce dernier était là et faisait la majeure partie de son temps le zouave, comme cela il ne s'ennuyait pas. Mais l'autre rouquin était beaucoup plus axé sur les études donc moins marrant. Au fond Hiroto avait sûrement raison car les études étaient importantes mais Haruya n'aimait pas cela, alors il ne faisait pas d'efforts.

La sonnerie retentie et il se leva le premier, rangeant ses affaires dans son sac et sortant à la suite d'autres élèves. Il rejoignit son ami dans la queue du self alors que celui-ci l'attendait patiemment près de la porte.

\- Cours à la con... Se plaignit le roux dès qu'il fut à la hauteur du blanc.

\- C'est pour ton bien alors arrête d'être grognon, vient.

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent au bout de la queue et quand ce fut leur tour, ils se servirent tranquillement leur repas puis cherchèrent une table des yeux. Ils rejoignirent d'autres orphelins dont Natsuhiko et Shigeto ainsi que Ryuuji, Hiroto et Reina.

Fuusuke prit ses baguettes et commença à manger tranquillement tandis que l'autre en face de lui faisait la même chose. Les discussions allaient de bon train et ils rigolèrent un temps soit peu. Les bêtises de Shigeto et Natsuhiko en étaient pour beaucoup.

Puis soudainement, Fuusuke remarqua une chose qu'il n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à présent. Sa joue sur sa main et son coude sur la table, en attendant que les autres finissent de manger, il en fit la remarque à son compère.

\- Ça sent le chocolat.

L'autre repoussa son plateau et soupira, posa sa tête dans son poing.

\- Cette odeur me rend malade.

Puis il démarra au quart de tour.

\- Certaines filles ont essayé de m'en donner. J'étais obligé de leur rendre ! Stupide Saint Valentin... je hais cette satanée fête et ses chocolats.

Dans un air dramatique, Haruya laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, non loin de son plateau et soupira fortement. Puis cela fit tilt dans le cerveau de Fuusuke. Il savait que le roux détestait cette fête. Alors c'était pour cela qu'il faisait la tête depuis ce matin ? Fuusuke, leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air blasé.

\- J'aime bien.

Le roux releva la tête aussitôt les paroles sorties de la bouche de son compère. Il rêvait n'est-ce pas ? Dites lui qu'il rêvait.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Les chocolats. J'aime bien les chocolats.

Une main sur le cœur et se laissant tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, sa tête pendant dans le vide, Haruya se sentit soulagé.

\- Ah tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru que tu parlais de cette stupide fête.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Fuusuke, et il se dit que Haruya en faisait vraiment des tonnes. Mais c'était ce qui le rendait unique, _et également le fait qu'il l'aime comme cela_. La sonnerie retentit alors, alertant tous les jeunes présents dans le self. Tous se levèrent, déposèrent leur plateau sur le tapis rouleau à la sortie et quittèrent ce self rempli de trop de monde. Le duo ne se lâcha qu'à l'intersection d'un couloir. L'un ayant art et l'autre option japonais pour l'aider dans ses difficultés. Ils se saluèrent et se séparèrent d'un signe de main.

\- A plus !

\- A plus tard, Haru'.

[...]

L'après-midi s'était terminée sur une note positive pour Fuusuke. Il avait réussi à avoir la meilleure note de la classe pour son devoir d'art. Et c'était peu dire qu'il en était fier. C'est même celui dont il était le plus fier de tous ses dessins. Peut-être ne représentait-il pas grand-chose pour certains mais c'était quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Il l'observa quelques instants, se remémorant le souvenir de cette journée de son enfance. Et il sourit tendrement. Ce souvenir était un souvenir qu'il garderait certainement longtemps dans sa mémoire. Et sûrement grâce au fait qu'il avait changé sa vie à jamais avec l'entrée de cet être qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

L'albinos rangea son dessin dans sa pochette prévue pour tous ses dessins, et la glissa dans son sac. Il sortit de la salle en saluant sa professeure puis se dirigea vers la cour d'entrée. Là, il sortit son téléphone portable pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas des messages, mais surtout pour vérifier l'heure. Il avait peur que Haruya ne l'ait pas attendu. Même s'il pensait que ce n'était pas son genre. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait un message non-lu. Tiens... Il leva d'abord les yeux, espérant apercevoir son ami aux cheveux enflammés mais rien. Juste des camarades de classe, ou d'autres élèves. Alors il ouvrit le message.

 **De : Haruya  
** _Merde ! Je suis de corvée de ménage ce soir, heure de colle. M'attends pas._

Fuusuke leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, ce n'était certainement pas le jour de son ami. Levé de mauvais poil, journée de Saint Valentin et pour couronner le tout, heure de colle. Il ricana doucement, remit sa bandoulière en place et se dirigea nonchalamment vers l'arrêt de bus. Tant pis pour lui. L'albinos se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver coller. Il haussa les épaules. C'était ses affaires, et non les siennes. Alors il monta dans le bus qui venait d'arriver et s'installa tranquillement sur un siège de libre, sortant ses écouteurs. Un peu de K-Pop pour changer.

 _« Viva la Revolution »*_

[...]

Fuusuke était donc rentré seul. Cela lui avait fait bizarre. Il avait eu l'habitude de rentrer avec le roux, comblant ce silence pesant. Mais ce soir cela n'avait pas été le cas. Il était monté directement après s'être défait de ses chaussures et de sa veste comme de son écharpe. Juste avant, il avait salué Hitomiko de son bureau. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il avait posé son sac sur son lit et s'était changé. Il avait mis son sweat violet et un jean noir, plus confortables que son uniforme. Uniforme qui lui grattait le cou soit dit en passant, il devrait faire quelque chose pour cette foutue étiquette. Il ne s'attarda pas plus, pendit son uniforme dans son placard et se dirigea à son bureau, en prenant son sac au passage. Il sortit ses cahiers et livres et commença ses devoirs.

Seulement, il remarqua après deux heures de travail qu'il n'avait pas son livre d'algèbre. Et il soupira. Il se leva cependant, et se dirigea vers le bureau de son ami. Mais se stoppa à quelques pas. Non. Non. Et non. C'était Haruya qui avait son livre mais pas au bon endroit. Il l'avait sur lui. Et Fuusuke passa une main dans ses mèches argentées se souvenant du matin.

 _Le roux avait accouru auprès de son ami, juste avant la sonnerie. Il souffla devant l'autre qui avait les yeux ronds en le voyant ici._

 _\- Fuu' ! S'il te plait ! (il avait joint les mains entre elles pour le prier) J'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai oublié mon livre d'algèbre et j'en ai besoin ce matin !_

 _Et gentil comme il était, ses mathématiques à lui étant passées à la première heure, il lui passa son livre._

Seulement, sur le coup, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il avait des devoirs dans cette matière et il avait oublié de le lui redemander lors du midi.

\- Plus jamais je ne lui prête mon livre.

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, soupira et prit un stylo.

\- Rien à faire...

Il gribouilla sur son cahier, ses pensées divaguant sur des choses à d'autres. Il pensa tout d'abord à ces quelques chocolats présents dans son sac qu'il se plairait à manger. Haruya avait tord de les refuser, ils auraient très bien pu les manger à deux. Mais l'autre faisait sa tête de mule. Le blanc baissa finalement ses yeux sur son cahier, découvrant un cœur qu'il avait fait, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que je fous ?

Il le ratura en grimaçant.

Puis soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit en se fracassant contre le mur, laissant entrer un Haruya tout joyeux, le pied encore en l'air d'avoir ouvert la porte.

\- Yo !

Fuusuke, se remettant doucement de son bon, se retourna, son menton dans sa main et son coude sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- La poignée est là pour une bonne raison, tu sais.

Mais Haruya ignora cette dernière phrase pour lui donner un quelque chose qu'il lui tendit, dans un paquet.

\- Tiens !

Surpris, Fuusuke se méfia.

\- Tu n'as même pas écouté ce que j'ai dit.

\- Si j'ai écouté.

Il regarda la boîte d'un air méfiant, en fronçant les sourcils mais il la prit tout de même, doucement.

\- Si c'est une autre de tes conneries, tu peux la garder.

Haruya gonfla les joues et mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Juste ouvre.

Alors, toujours aussi méfiant, Fuusuke se décida de déballer le paquet, puis il ouvrit la boîte et fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il découvrit ce qu'il se cachait à l'intérieur.

\- Des... chocolats ?

Tout sourire, Haruya leva le pouce en l'air.

\- Tu as dit que tu aimais les chocolats, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je t'en ai acheté un peu.

Fuusuke releva les yeux, plus que surpris des paroles de son ami. Son cerveau devait avoir un bug, ou juste un extraterrestre avait pris place dans le corps de Haruya. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. _Si ? Mais pourquoi Haruya avait donc fait cela ?_

\- Bon... puisque c'était la Saint Valentin, il n'en restait pas beaucoup alors j'ai pris ce que j'ai trouvé. Puis vu que je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais le plus, j'ai pris un peu de tout.

Il plissa les yeux et ricana. Puis redevenant sérieux, il ajouta :

\- Hé, ça m'a coûté cher alors t'as intérêt à tout manger !

Fuusuke, toujours sous le choc de ce moment, resta là sans rien dire, le regardant dans le blanc des yeux, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Haruya le remarqua et se vexa.

\- C'est quoi cette réaction ?

Le blanc se reprit puis laissa son dos heurter son dossier de chaise.

\- Je suis juste surpris, c'est tout.

\- Surpris par quoi ?

Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de l'albinos.

\- Par ton inexplicable gentillesse.

Démarrant au quart de tour, Haruya gonfla les joues en s'approchant furieusement de Fuusuke auquel il arracha le paquet des mains, mais celui-ci ne se laissant pas faire.

\- Et bien, je vais reprendre ma gentillesse et la donner à quelqu'un d'autre si tu ne la veux pas !

\- Bien sûr que je la veux ! Tu l'as acheté pour moi donc je vais la garder !

Leur petite chamaillerie s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé et ils se regardèrent, ne se lâchant pas des yeux. Des petites rougeurs apparaissant sur les joues des deux concernés. Le roux lâcha la boîte des mains et se retourna en haussant les épaules.

\- Bien, tu peux la garder si tu la veux tellement !

Et chuchota pour lui-même :

\- _Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais la donner à quelqu'un d'autre._

L'albinos qui, entre deux, avait commencé à fourrer un chocolat dans sa bouche, releva la tête vers le roux qui était de dos devant lui.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Le concerné se retourna aussi vite et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son uniforme, des rougeurs colorant bien plus ses joues que la normale.

\- N-Non, rien !

Fuusuke sourit tendrement en le voyant comme cela. Il ne le montrait peut-être pas mais cela l'avait affecté, l'avait touché. Il se sentait flatté. Haruya n'avait pas offert des chocolats à n'importe qui. Non, il en avait simplement offert à son _meilleur ami_. Meilleur ami qui se demandait vraiment les intentions pour ces soudains chocolats. Se rappelant de ses paroles du jour de l'an. _Y aurait-il un quelconque rapport ?_ Car ce n'était pas comme si aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres. C'était tout simplement la Saint Valentin, autrement appelée la fête _des amoureux_. Y aurait-il un message caché derrière cela ?

\- Hey Fuusuke, je peux en avoir un peu... ?

\- Mmh... je réflechis.

\- Allez, je suis celui qui les a achetés !

\- Ils ne sont pas supposés être les miens maintenant ?

\- S'il-te-plait ! Je n'ai rien mangé depuis le déjeuner.

\- Pas mon problème.

* * *

* _J'ai fait quelques recherches sur le système scolaire japonais (car dans les animes, je vois qu'ils reprennent toujours les cours quand les cerisiers ont des fleurs, c'est-à-dire au printemps donc j'ai été intriguée) et ce n'est pas du tout pareil qu'en France ou dans les autres pays. Voici ce que j'ai trouvé : s'il suit le cursus classique, le jeune Japonais entre à l'école primaire – Shagako – à 7 ans et en sort à 13 ans (6 années). Il va ensuite au collège – Chugako – entre 13 et 16 ans, puis au lycée – Kookoo – entre 16 et 18 ans.  
L'école au Japon débute en avril. Le fait est original. L'année est divisée en trois trimestres (avril-juillet / septembre-décembre / janvier-mars). Les vacances principales (celles qu'en France nous appelons grandes vacances) séparent le premier et le deuxième trimestre – elles ont lieu en août et durent un mois environ. D'autres vacances sont programmées entre chaque trimestre, à Noël (15 jours) et à la fin de l'année scolaire (3 semaines). Les élèves japonais ont cours du lundi au vendredi, généralement de 8h30 à 15h30 et deux samedis par mois (le 1er et le 3e, de 8h30 à midi). Les cours durent 50 minutes et sont entrecoupés de pauses de cinq minutes. La coupure prévue pour le repas de midi est de 35 minutes. __Jusqu'à la fin de la première année de « kookoo » (lycée), toutes les matières sont obligatoires. Ces matières sont : Japonais, Maths (Analyse et Algèbre), Anglais, Sciences, Sciences Sociales (Histoire, Économie, Géographie), Sport et Art.  
* Comme je l'ai dit au début dans mon blabla, je ne sais pas si vous suivez la culture pop coréenne. Ainsi, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez la chanson que j'ai voulu mettre ici avec le __« Viva la Revolution » (je vous ai évité les paroles coréennes mdr). Cette chanson est donc la suivante : "Wake me Up" de B.A.P. Et je l'adore ! *-*_

 _Terminé ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu bien que j'ai mis un temps fou à le poster et je m'en excuse sincèrement.  
Bonnes vacances à tous, et j'espère - pour ceux qui en ont passé - que vos examens se sont bien passés !  
Bisous, bisous~_


	12. Mot de l'auteure

**/!\ Ceci n'est pas un chapitre /!\**

Bonjour à tous,  
Je souhaitais déjà **m'excuser** pour cette totale absence pendant un peu plus d'un an. Trou noir. Vide total. Je suis vraiment impardonnable... Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, je dois l'avouer. J'avais tout le mois de juillet 2017 pour écrire et vous poster des chapitres, j'avais des projets plein la tête, j'avais tout un plan pour cette fanfiction. Vraiment. Mais je n'ai rien pondu. Enfin, j'avais commencé le chapitre suivant mais ne l'ai pas terminé. Et je m'en veux terriblement. Mais ça ne me plaisait pas.  
Je suis passée dans la période " _j'ai une tonne d'idée mais je n'arrive pas à écrire une ligne_ ". Cette période est horrible et je la hais par dessus tout. Malheureusement je crois que beaucoup d'écrivains passent par là et c'est vraiment compliqué de revenir. J'avais besoin d'inspiration et Inazuma Eleven ne m'en fournissait plus assez. J'ai complètement arrêté d'écrire sur cette série et je me suis consacrée à d'autres projets plus personnels ou complètement hors-sujet, à d'autres thèmes aussi. Je n'arrive plus à être inspirée par IE. C'est horrible parce que ça m'arrive par phase. J'ai des moments où je réécris puis j'abandonne vite pour revenir plus tard. Du coup, je prends énormément de temps.  
De plus, avec ma rentrée à la fac, rien n'a arrangé. C'est une organisation à plein temps et je n'ai pratiquement pas écrit de l'année. J'ai passé un concours d'écriture en avril, que je n'ai malheureusement pas gagné, mais qui m'a cependant reboosté avec les avis des jurées. J'ai fait une bonne impression et j'aimerais donc conclure ce projet personnel qu'est d'être publiée. IE passe donc un peu sous la trappe. Même si je n'oublie pas ce projet qu'est de terminer cette FF.

Je vais donc annoncer une _certaine mauvaise nouvelle_ pour les lecteurs... je mets cette FF **en pause**. Indéfiniment.  Mais je ne veux **pas** l'abandonner , il en est hors de question. Mais j'aimerais prendre du temps pour la terminer. Et poster au fur et à mesure de mon inspiration, sans me forcer. Je crois que c'est la meilleure des solutions, pour moi. Et j'espère que vous le comprendrez.

* * *

Pour vous rassurer, j'ai tout un plan de chapitres en cours. Et je peux vous le partager pour vous montrer que je n'abandonne rien.

Partie 1 : Automne |Fini|  
Automne (part 1) ✔  
Automne (part 2) : Halloween ✔  
Vengeance ✔  
Violet (transition) ✔

Partie 2 : Hiver |En cours|  
Etre sous la neige ✔  
Maladie ✔  
Fais confiance, on est ensemble ✔  
Noël ✔  
Jour de l'an ✔  
Tais toi et travaille ✔  
Saint Valentin ✔  
Patinoire (transition)

Partie 3 : Printemps |En cours|  
Pâques  
Examens  
Arrivée des nouveaux orphelins  
Chaleur  
Fête de la musique (transition)

Partie 4 : Eté |En cours|  
Eté  
Vacances  
Plage  
Etoiles  
Souvenirs

Fin : épilogue |En cours|

* * *

J'espère donc finalement réussir à finir cette FF même si au départ cela ne devait pas en être une, simplement un recueil dans lequel je voulais poster un peu quand je le voulais. J'avais réussi à garder un rythme mais n'ai pas réussi à le tenir et j'en suis navrée.  
J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Je vais tout de même faire de mon mieux pour reprendre mais je ne vous promets rien.

En attendant, portez-vous bien et prenez soin de vous.  
Bisous, bisous~  
Eclya qui vous aime fort ❤


End file.
